Skye Furie and the Plates of Creation
by SkyeFurieX
Summary: There is one legendary who has yet to reveal herself. But the arrival of the Chosen One may be the catalyst that brings her out of hiding, that begins the biggest battle the world of pokemon has ever known... CHAPTER FOURTEEN HAS ARRIVED!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, and all the characters belong to their respective owners. Darn.**

Here is the prologue to my first ever fanfic! Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

All was darkness, and there was naught but the churning turmoil of chaos that ravaged throughout the endless space. Writhing and screaming, the clouds swirled, before flashes of light began glowing in the centre of the chaos. Then the light exploded into many colours, and a glowing egg of golden luminescence appeared. Veins of pure white began travelling over the thick surface, and then it cracked and shattered into pieces.

The creature remained still. It was white with a grey underside, pointed, golden-tipped hooves and a large wheel of gold around its thin middle. Eyes of red and green finally opened, and it began to glow. From deep within its body, sixteen glowing, luminescent stone tablets emerged, slowly circling around it.

The Original One was born.

He felt power within himself, and within the sixteen life plates that were a part of him. He had been born out of nothing, and was alone in the chaos.

_I am alone, _he spoke aloud, though no one answered. He realised this, and was saddened. It wasn't fair, for him, Arceus, lord of all and born of chaos, to be completely alone. Then he began to shine. The stone tablets that circled around his golden wheel glowed, and slowly, in front of him, two beings began to form. He felt time begin to turn. He felt space begin to expand. The two creatures woke as he stopped glowing. One was blue and had a shimmering crystal on his chest, with veins of blue time running along his body. The other was pink with wings and two glowing orbs on his shoulder plates, veins of pink space running along his body. Both had glowing red eyes. They both stared up at him, and he watched his first creations.

_Father Arceus, _they both said. His stone tablets rippled with pride.

_Sons, I name you now, _he told them gently. _To you, I name thee Dialga, Guardian of Time. _

The blue dragon bowed his head and roared. At once, time answered his call and began to spin in sync with his own heartbeat. Arceus turned to his other son.

_And to you, I name thee Palkia, Master of Space._

The pink dragon also bowed his head, and shrieked. At once, space answered his call and became more stable with his every breath.

But he felt there was something missing. Who would care for the chaos outside time and space, the chaos which had given him birth?

At once he began to glow again, and between the two brothers, another being began to form. They watched their father with admiration in their eyes.

Again, Arceus stopped glowing, and the new being opened his eyes. He was grey with stripes of red and black, a long, serpentine beast with black tendrils snaking out of his back. His face was plated in gold, and his eyes too, glowed red.

_Father Arceus, _the new being greeted his creator. Arceus nodded.

_To you, I name thee Giratina, protector of antimatter, third brother of the Dragon Trio._

Giratina bowed his head, and screamed. The chaos surrounding them began to calm.

_Sons, you are all as equals, _he told his three creations. They all bowed their heads. _I now shall send you to your homes where you shall live for all eternity, at peace. _

_Thank you, Father Arceus, _the three bowed their heads as one, and he began to glow again. The three disappeared. He sent Dialga to the dimension of time, where he would monitor the flow of time. He sent Palkia to the dimension of space, where he would guard over the ripples of space. And he sent Giratina to the Distortion World, where he would protect the balance of antimatter and reality.

It was then he noticed the large sphere below him. Puzzled, he flew closer, and realised it had been born when Dialga and Palkia had accepted their powers. It was devoid of all colour, just a ball of floating gas and rocks. Albeit a very _large _ball.

That was when he made his second large decision. He would create a place for other beings to live. And this sphere would be their home. But first...

He needed something else. A Trio to guard over the powers of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. And so, he began to glow once more. Three much smaller beings appeared. One had a blue head, another had a yellow head and the last had a pink head. All three had two tails of lilac and red crystals upon their brows. They bowed to him.

_Father Arceus, _they greeted respectfully in their wispy, quiet voices.

_Daughters, I name you now, _he told them. He turned to the blue headed spirit. _To you, I name thee Azelf, being of willpower._

Azelf bowed her head and sang. He turned to the yellow spirit.

_To you, I name thee Uxie, being of knowledge._

Uxie bowed her head and sang. Lastly he turned to the pink spirit.

_And to you, I name thee Mesprit, being of emotion._

And Mesprit bowed her head, singing louder than the others. Spirit had come into being.

_Now, wait with me, dear ones, and I shall create a world for us all. _

And Arceus let his body shine again, his life plates thrumming with power. The Spirit Trio floated behind him, watching with respect.

He formed three more beings. One was deep red, and another was darkest blue. And the third was a snaking dragon of emerald green. They opened their eyes.

_Father Arceus, _they greeted him.

_Children, I name you now, _he told them. He turned to the red one.

_To you, I name thee Groudon, lord of the earth and the continents._

Groudon roared, his red scales glimmering, and at once the sphere below was pulled together with magma, and it began glowing red. But that was not what Arceus wanted. He then turned to the blue whale.

_To you, I name thee Kyogre, ruler of the seas and the wild waters._

Kyogre cried out, her blue scales glistening, and at once water crashed down onto the earth, partially swallowing up some of the continents. The sphere now was a blend of blue and red. Kyogre and Groudon glared fiercely at each other. Arceus frowned. This was not what he wanted. He turned to the green dragon.

_And to you, I name thee Rayquaza, ruler of the skies and tamer of the lands and the seas._

Rayquaza roared, his green scales shining, and at once, Kyogre and Groudon were silenced. Clouds began to cover the earth, as the ozone layer came into being. Through the clouds, he saw that although the magma was cooling, the land was still barren and one big mass. This was not what he wanted.

_Go now, Weather Trio. _

Rayquaza flew down to the ozone layer and disappeared. Groudon and Kyogre were transported to hidden caves down on the earth where they could rest.

Arceus shone again, and a being formed in front of him. It was tall and white, with six orbs upon its chest, gold plating and black stripes upon its body. It had seven dot-like eyes.

_Father Arceus, _the creature bowed his head.

_Son, I name thee now, Regigigas, mover of the continents._

Regigigas roared.

_I send you now to move the lands apart. Go._

And Regigigas was sent down onto the earth. He did as Arceus had told him, and moved the continents apart. Arceus was pleased. But then, he felt power come from Regigigas.

_What is this? _He asked, puzzled. The Spirit Trio flew down, and saw what the Land Mover had done.

_Father Arceus, _they chanted, appearing once more before him in space. _The Land Mover has made three in his own form. He has named them Regirock, Regice and Registeel._

_What? _He screamed in fury. How dare that creature disobey him! He, who had given him life, was the only one permitted to create. With a scream, Arceus threw Regigigas into a slumber, hiding him in a forgotten, snow-filled cave. Then he took the hateful Regis and hid them on a different piece of land, forever separated from their king.

He then told the Spirit Trio to go into three lakes on a piece of land. They obeyed him, and so the Spirit Trio became the Lake Trio.

Then Arceus resumed his creation of the world. He realised the sky was empty, and let his body glow.

A small yellow and white being appeared before him, small blue tags hanging from its star-shaped head.

_Father Arceus, _she whispered.

_Daughter, I name you now, Jirachi, being of the stars and the wish-maker. Every thousand years, you shall awaken, and for seven days, whoever finds you may ask you a wish. _

Jirachi bowed, and sang. From her, stars erupted into being, and the sky became dotted with soft light. Then she went down to the earth, to find a place to rest.

Arceus knew the earth was still barren. So he shone again, and two beings formed. One was small, with green fur and flower petals for ears. The other was green and pixie-like, with see through wings and large blue eyes.

_Father Arceus, _they sang.

_Daughters, I name you now. _He turned to the pixie.

_To you, I name thee Celebi, guardian of the forests, able to protect them from across time._

Celebi smiled, before crying out. At once, below on earth, forests and greenery were born. She flew down to tend to her forests. Arceus turned to the other.

_And to you, I name thee Shaymin, purifier of all impure, able to fly when you meet the pure flower._

Shaymin bowed her small head, and sang. At once, flowers of every kind and pure air burst into life on the earth. Shaymin disappeared to purify the earth.

Arceus then shone, and three colossal birds appeared.

The first was alight with writhing ruby flames, golden-yellow feathers gleaming. Her ruby eyes opened. The second was covered in jagged feathers of yellow and black, crackling with raw electricity. His ruby eyes snapped open. The third had soft feathers of sky blue, and made all shiver with intense cold. Her ruby eyes fluttered open.

_Father Arceus,_ the three elemental birds cried.

_Daughters and son,_ Arceus spoke,_ I name you now._ He looked at the first.

_To you, I name thee Moltres, the phoenix of spring._

Moltres bowed her head, sighing softly. Arceus turned to the second.

_To you, I name you Zapdos, eagle of the thunder clouds._

Zapdos nodded, shrieking loudly with a metallic quality to his raw sounding voice. Arceus turned to the third.

_To you, I name you Articuno, hawk of winter._

Articuno sang, her voice equal even to Zapdos. The three bowed, before flying down to tend to their vast home below.

Arceus felt there should be two more beings, two more protectors of the elements. So he released his colossal power once more, and two creatures formed in front of him.

One was a bird greater than the trio, huge with glossy feathers of red, green and white, and immense tail feathers of glorious gold. She blinked her large molten eyes. The next was a sleek, draconic creature, with streamlined feathers of silver and white, immense wings, silver claws, and large blue plates. He opened his oceanic eyes.

_Father Arceus,_ the two siblings greeted.

_Siblings, I name you now._ Arceus turned to the bird.

_To you, I name thee Ho-Oh,_ he told her, _Guardian of the skies._

Ho-Oh cried loudly. She beat her immense wings. Arceus turned to her brother.

_To you, I name thee Lugia, Guardian of the seas._

Lugia nodded, and roared. The two flew down to protect their lands.

There was not much left to do. Arceus created more guardians, to protect various regions.

He created Latias and Latios, the Eon Twins, two siblings who protected inland waters.

He created Heatran, lord and master of the volcanoes, the violent monsters that even Groudon could not control.

He created the Lunar Duo, god and goddess of the moon cycle. Darkrai, and his eternal partner, Cresselia.

He created two more sea guardians – Manaphy, and her child, Phione.

Arceus knew now that he wanted others – non-legendary beings to enjoy the world he had made. So he created another being out of himself.

A small, cat-like feline formed. It had pale, rose pink fur and large blue eyes.

_Father Arceus,_ the being giggled.

_Daughter, I name you now._ Arceus lowered his head.

_To you, I name thee Mew, being of life and ancestor to all of my children. Go now and create beings to enjoy our world._

Mew nodded, and smiled, twirling in the air, before flying down to start the soon-to-be pokémon world.

Arceus watched in silence. Something was still missing. He had made all this... _life_, and yet he still felt no gratification. Why was this?

The Original One then made his third great decision, and summoned his first three sons.

Out of three great portals, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina came.

_Father, what is it you wish of us?_ The trio asked. Arceus stared at them all.

_It is my wish,_ he began,_ to combine our powers here, to in turn create a life. Your soon-to-be sister._

The three dragons stared, awed. Arceus began shining.

_I ask you all to relinquish a small piece of your souls._

The three formed a triangle. Dialga blasted the centre of their triangle with blue energy, sending a portion of his heart. Palkia thrust a wave of pink energy into the centre, giving a piece of his own being. Giratina threw a beam of red energy towards the centre, relinquishing a piece of his own soul.

Arceus watched as his sons fiercely obeyed him. The middle of the triangle glowed, as the sheer velocity of power was overwhelming. It was threatening to create a whole new altered universe –

Arceus then cried out, sending a ray of golden light energy into the sphere. The dragon trio halted their efforts, wearied. Their father would do the rest.

Arceus poured more energy – his energy, life-giving power – into the now golden sphere. As he willed it, the sphere began to change shape. A graceful body was formed, white from the brightness of the light. Two great wings fanned out, and then below two much smaller quarter-fins grew. A long tail, with graceful tail-fins also grew. Strong limbs, claws harder than any mere diamond, a wide, slightly flattened face, fangs sharper than any scythe. Two ear plates, or horn-like objects grew at each side of her elegant head. Two glorious, depthless and expressive teal eyes stared back at Arceus, and he at last cut the flow of energy.

The light softened, and the dragoness' body darkened to a near black blue in shade, covered in a thick, practically impenetrable armour of sharp, diamond-like scales. She flopped slightly, clumsy in her newfound life, but the new being righted herself and looked around.

Arceus stared in admiration at his daughter. She was so beautiful. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina all welcomed her, and the dragoness' face lit up at the sight of them.

_We are your Brothers,_ the three explained kindly, and showed her towards Arceus. His life plates were still circling ceaselessly about his golden-wheel-middle. The dragoness looked up at him with wide teal eyes.

_Father... Arceus?_ She said shyly, and he hummed, moving down to nuzzle her head. She squealed in happiness. Arceus glowed on the inside. His heart was now at rest. He had created his loved one.

_Daughter, I name you now,_ he told her gently. She nodded, furling her wings.

_Hmm... I name you Skye Furie, daughter of creation and goddess of the earth,_ he proclaimed, and the newly named Skye Furie twirled in the air excitedly.

Suddenly, a being came out of the shadows. Skye Furie cried out, and swiftly Arceus moved in front of her. Who was this? He wondered. He certainly had not created _this_ being.

It was a mixture of black and white scales and dragon-like – fierce-looking. Angry.

It cried out, and the dragon trio all moved backwards slightly in fear. Who was this?

_I too was born out of the chaos! _It hissed, snarling. _You ignored me and sought to create your own world! How dare you abandon me!_

Arceus gasped. He had not been alone in the chaos? Then who was this?

_Flee! _He ordered his children. The dragon trio obeyed and disappeared. But Skye Furie, not an hour old and confused, flew closer.

_Father, what's wrong? _She asked, concerned. The mysterious being roared with pure, unbridled fury, lashing out at the young dragoness. Screaming with fear and a need to protect his loved one, Arceus pushed his daughter away, and lunged forwards to take the blow.

With a shatter and a flash of light, his sixteen life plates fell away from his body, falling down to the earth below, scattered. Lost, forever. At once, Arceus felt his power drain mightily. He sagged, struggling to stay airborne. The dragon snarled, angry at not hitting its original target. Arceus felt his eyes darken. Was this how it ended?

_FATHER!_ He dimly heard Skye Furie shriek desperately. At once, a spear of golden light rushed past him, ramming into the dragon. With a shocked cry, it sought to escape, and flew away down to the earth below. The glowing golden spear of raw energy wheeled back in a graceful loop, revealing itself to be Skye Furie. She supported him as best she could, tears streaming down her young face.

_Father, are you dying? _She asked sadly. He shook his head wearily. Even that small movement taxed him. Why, just minutes, mere minutes ago, he had been the most powerful being in existence...

_Daughter,_ he croaked weakly,_ you must flee. Look after yourself. I must now rest, for a very long time... You may never see me again –_

_NO! Father, do not say that! _Skye Furie cried, mightily upset. _We shall meet again! We shall!_

Arceus looked at his loving daughter, wishing he did not have to do this.

_Daughter... flee. Flee and do not look back._

Skye Furie shook her head, but he shoved her away. He needed to rest now, to regain his strength. Once he was well enough, he could resume his search for his lost life plates. But that would be years and years away...

Ignoring his daughter's shocked look, he then created a dimension about him, glowing red and gold. It was the only thing he could do. Arceus watched as his loved one vanished from his sight. The new dimension expanded, glowing, and Arceus sealed himself in a small golden bubble of molten gold energy. He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.

I love you... my daughter.

* * *

Many centuries later...

In a darkened temple, a tall man, alone stared at the carvings etched onto the ancient wall before him. A wheel of energy, used to capture and control the elusive deity. Here, the carvings named her as the Lost Daughter. He smirked. The carvings showed exactly how to make this stone wheel. He peered at the ancient texts. Ah, yes. Sixteen stone tablets of power were required. All of which were said to have fallen to Sinnoh on the day of creation.

The man smiled up at the picture of the black dragoness.

If he could capture her, and submit her to the power of this stone wheel, then he would be in control of one of the most powerful legendaries in the world!

Of course, once he captured her, he would use her more... _unique_ abilities to snatch information from that dratted Professor's lab.

He stood, and a man with dark blue hair entered the dark, draughty room.

"Ready to go, sir?" he asked nervously.

The man turned and smirked in his special, sinister way.

"Yes. Gather the troops up. We're leaving."

And with that, Cyrus strode out of the temple, leaving the ancient depictions to gather dust.

* * *

Twenty years later...

She had always obeyed her father's last words. She was always on the move.

The world her father had created conflicted her. Yes, it was beautiful, and she glimpsed her fellow legendaries from time to time. But there was that huge flaw in the world. And that flaw was the humans. She was terrified of them. They captured wild pokémon in funny machines, and then forced them to battle! She was relieved for one of her abilities. She could bend the light about her body to refrain from being seen by mortal eyes. It was, in truth, quite useful.

She could never fill that aching, gaping hole in her heart that belonged to her father. She missed him. She missed him terribly.

But would she ever see him again?

* * *

Okay, so what do you think?

Do any of you know who the mysterious pokemon that attacked Arceus is yet? The person who guesses right get's to submit an OC that I will use later on! Please please _please_ review and tell me your views, as I have had this story stuck in my head for ages, and I need to know if it's worth continuing.

Thanks so much for reading, and I shall see you next chapter!

XD


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, and the characters belong to their respective owners. Darn. Apart from Skye Furie. She's all MINE. XD**

And here's chapter 1! Read, review and ENJOY!

* * *

Ash Ketchum smiled up at the glorious golden sky. His ebony hair rustled with the wind, and Pikachu, his eternal partner, sat on his shoulder, grinning. Below the hill he sat on, his two friends, Dawn and Brock, were setting up their camp for the night, followed by their own pokémon friends.

But his thoughts were far from them, now. He had finally collected all the Gym Badges of Sinnoh, ad he was finally ready for the Sinnoh League. Whoever won the League won the right to challenge the Elite Four and the Sinnoh Pokémon Champion – Cynthia herself. Right now Ash and his friends were making their way towards Veilstone City, where they would catch a ferry to Lily of the Valley Island.

"I can't wait, Pikachu," Ash confessed, looking at his pokémon buddy. The bright yellow electric mouse smiled and nodded his excitement, eyes twinkling. Ash scratched behind one of his long ears, earning a satisfied _'chaaa'_ in response.

"Ah well, better get some rest, I suppose. C'mon, Pikachu, let's hit the sack."

Standing, the fifteen-year-old pokémon trainer walked down the hill, his faithful pikachu riding his shoulder as always.

* * *

The night was perfect for her flight. With a few beats of her immense wings, the blue-black dragon rose effortlessly in the chill of the air. She scanned the ground with large teal green eyes, relieved that there was no immediate danger about. She didn't want any disturbances right now. She had a lot to think about.

Skye Furie had a problem. And that problem was that she had suffered from amnesia when she had been briefly captured by a group of humans. She remembered something about a powerful stone wheel, but after that was a blank. Her memories soon restarted about nineteen years later, and that had been over a year ago. She couldn't remember anything that had happened in that time-period, try as she might.

Then came the Call. She knew it had been one of the other Legendary Pokémon, but she had no idea which one. It had said,

_'When all is lost and the past is a blur, search for the Chosen One and your mind shall clear.'_

So, she had searched. She had flown over four huge continents, but to no avail. Where was this Chosen One?

Out of desperation, she suddenly shrieked her anger and hopelessness to the world. Then, with a sad sigh, the lithesome dragoness swooped away into the inky blackness of night.

* * *

Ash couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, but he couldn't.

I guess the anticipation of the Sinnoh League is getting to me, he thought to himself as he dressed and went out of his tent. Pikachu followed. The night was so clear, the moon so bright...

"Pika-pika-_chu!" _Pikachu suddenly cried, darting forwards, eyes fixed on the sky. Ash followed his gaze, and froze.

An immense shadow swept across the sky. It looked like a dragon-type pokémon, but he couldn't be sure. It then let out a loud roar, before flying away.

Stunned, Ash looked at Pikachu in disbelief.

"You saw that too, right?" he asked uncertainly. Pikachu nodded.

"Pika-pika-chu," the pokémon motioned them to go back to bed. Ash readily agreed.

* * *

As the sun broke the horizon, Skye Furie sighed, before summoning her psychic powers. She began bending the light around her, using it to turn completely see-through. A useful trick she admitted with a smile, before streaking off over the forest.

After a few hours of playing in the sky, she grew bored, and flew over the treetops, letting her mind reach out, idly listening for travellers.

That was when she heard it. She abruptly halted in her flight, beating her wings to stay airborne. That mind... She felt it was human, and surrounded by two others of its kind... But what a mind. It had seen so many legendary pokémon! She eagerly delved deeper into its mind, careful not to let it know of her presence.

Lugia... It called the human _the Chosen One._

With an exultant roar, she twisted in the air and soared away, tracking down that mind. She had done it!

_I'm coming, Chosen One! _She cried out with her telepathic abilities. _Just you wait! I'm COMING!_

* * *

Ash whirled, staring at the sky.

"What the hell was that?" he yelped, rubbing his head. That cry had been telepathy, he was sure of it.

"I don't know," Brock said, unsure. "It sounded like a pokémon... But which one?"

"Yeah," Dawn muttered uncertainly. "But I'm not sure I want to find out!"

Her piplup readily agreed. Ash looked at the sky again. There was something... _different _about the air around him... Almost like something unseen was coming...

"ASH!" Both Dawn and Brock yelled as something knocked him off his feet. Pikachu screamed for his safety. Ash was knocked to the ground. He scrambled to his feet, scanning the air urgently. The feeling was clearer, now, and he could almost see an outline of something heading his way...

"_Pi...kaa-CHUUUU!" _He gasped as Pikachu let loose an amazing Thunderbolt, sending the mystery creature in a different direction entirely. It crashed to the ground, and the air rippled around it...

Ash froze as a draconic creature suddenly appeared in front of him.

* * *

The Thunderbolt hit her hard, and she spun away, winded, before she skidded to a stop on the dirty earth. Her distraction caused the light around her to bend away, revealing her to normal sight once more. She groaned, before getting to her feet.

She then realised the humans were there. Tensing, Skye Furie growled, ready to attack. She sensed the Chosen One, and looked at it – him, rather. He was tall and gangly, with spiky black hair and intense eyes. But her attention was diverted to the small yellow creature standing in front of him, cheeks crackling with raw electricity.

"Come near him again and I'll give you something to cry about," the pikachu snarled in the language of pokémon. Skye Furie screeched, and launched a beam of rainbow light. The pikachu dodged, and came at her with a glowing tail. Hissing, she wrapped her wings tightly about herself in a weak defence, before she was thrown off her feet.

_Leave me alone, pipsqueak,_ she roared, scrambling up. The pikachu began glowing yellow, charging up his power –

"Pikachu – stop!" The Chosen One cried, standing between her and the hot-headed-mouse. She hated electric-types. They had _such _a temper.

The pikachu reluctantly stopped his attacks, and the human turned to her. His friends were staring at her with wide eyes. Skye Furie growled a warning, but the pikachu snapped back.

"Stop it, moron! What have they done?" he spat venomously. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, hey, _hey! _Cut it out, Pikachu!" The human yelled again. Pikachu shut up. _Finally. _She examined the Chosen One.

He turned to look at her.

"Uh... Hi, I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu," he said awkwardly. Snorting, Skye Furie inhaled his scent. He smelt like... pine needles. And freshwater. And air, cool air, rushing under her wings –

She snapped back to the present at a bleeping sound. The female human had pulled out a device and was holding it towards her.

Screaming, the dragoness reared backwards, swiping at the air, fanning her wings in alarm. Not machines! She hated machines! Machines were evil and stopped her from flying free! She had come here to get help, not be captured!

"Hey! Calm down, batty, it's just a pokèdex," Pikachu laughed. Skye Furie did not calm down. Instead, she began hyperventilating.

_What... the hell... is a pok__è__dex,_ she managed to gasp out frantically, backing up rapidly. She was already tempted to fly away and never come back. The Pikachu widened his eyes. Then he turned and stood in front of her, waving his arms at Ash.

"Get Dawn to turn the damn pokèdex off!" he said, but of course, Ash couldn't understand him.

"Say what, Pikachu? Right," he said, turning to face Dawn, who was next to Brock, looking terrified.

"Uh, I think it doesn't like the pokèdex," he said. Dawn put it away, and _finally, _Skye Furie calmed herself.

"That was strange," Dawn said to the two boys. "The pokèdex didn't know a thing about this pokémon."

Ash turned to look at Skye Furie, who stared back. "Weird," he muttered, before turning and talking with Dawn and Brock again. She winced, aware of a sudden stiffness and dull ache in her wing. _Must have been that damn Iron Tail, _she thought grimly to herself. Pikachu came closer to Skye Furie, who watched him warily.

_What did you mean when you said 'batty'?_ she asked in a thunderous tone. The pokémon backed up slightly.

"Haha... you know, your wings kinda look like a bat, is all..." Pikachu trailed off nervously. "So... uh... what's your name?"

Sighing, the dragoness rustled her wings. _My name is Skye Furie. I am master of the air and can hide from all eyes. ...And I cannot remember a thing about my past. _

She swiped the ground angrily with her silvery claws. Pikachu widened his eyes.

"You suffered from amnesia?"

The piplup came over. "That must be hard," he said sympathetically. Squeezing her eyes shut against the flow of anger, confusion and immense sadness, the dragon only gave a weak nod. _Will I ever remember?_ She thought hopelessly to herself.

* * *

Ash watched the pokémon. It was beautiful, with glinting scales that rippled in the sunlight. It made it impossible to tell whether it was blue or black.

"What do you think it wants?" Dawn asked. Brock frowned. He looked intently at the dragon. Ash frowned.

"Brock, what's wrong?" he asked. The Breeder shook his head.

"Why it came here can wait – it's injured," he said, before moving towards the pokémon. Cold dread filled Ash, and he turned to follow.

It seemed to be conversing with Pikachu, but he noticed the way it held one of its wings. The furled limb was trailing heavily on the ground, and the pokémon was wincing slightly. He watched it swipe the dirt carelessly with sharp, shining silver claws, and close its eyes in pain. That was when he heard the voice. It was as if something was brushing against his consciousness.

_...Will I ever remember?_

His head hurt slightly at the contact, but curiosity overwhelmed him, and he closed his eyes, letting his mind reach out to that unique, mysterious voice...

"Ash," what are you doing?" Dawn asked in a worried tone as he stepped towards the lithesome dragon. She noticed him and narrowed her eyes.

He closed his eyes once more, and let his mind touch that glorious, ancient thing, just sitting there, waiting...

And then he was dragged into a strange place. A voice, powerful and softly melodic resounded through his head.

_Who dares to enter my mind?_

Gathering his courage, Ash spoke out to the unknown voice.

_I do. I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. _He remembered the telepathic call he had heard before, just before the dragon had arrived.

_... But perhaps you know me better as the Chosen One._

The effect was immediate. The voice became clearer and he caught a hint of excitement in its tone.

_You are the Chosen One. I was right... _It sighed in immense relief. _After so long... I have come so far._

Ash frowned. _What do you mean?_

_... It's probably easier if I show you. I have come far and am very tired._

_Brock – my friend – says your wing looks injured. _

_So humans aren't completely stupid and traitorous, then. Yes, he is correct. Your thunder protector is quite thorough._

It took him a minute to cotton on. _You mean Pikachu?_

_Whatever._

_And what do you mean, 'humans aren't completely stupid and traitorous?' We aren't that bad, you know._

There was a menacing pause.

_No. I don't know. That's the problem! I cannot remember my past at all!_

Ash gasped. The shock was so much that the scene in his mind disappeared, and he awoke to find himself lying down on the dirt. Pikachu was standing over him, along with Dawn and Brock.

"Ash! Are you okay? What happened?" Dawn yelped, helping him to sit up. He noticed the dragon watching from afar, blinking her wide, expressive teal-coloured eyes.

Wait – _her?_

_Yes, _the voice corrected smugly. _I am female._

She slapped her tail on the ground, the two fins rustling gently, but gave a slight wince as her wing caused her pain.

Without a second thought, Ash bolted to his feet and moved towards her.

"Ash!" Brock cried, but it was no use.

"It's okay, guys. She and I have been talking. That's kinda why I keeled over, I guess."

Shocked silence met his words. Using the pause to his advantage, he moved slowly towards the dragoness, hand extended.

_Now, _he asked politely. _Can I take a look at your wing?_

* * *

She was quite pleased and also shocked that the Chosen One had quickly picked up on her mental ability. Even so, she was nervous as he approached her.

"Don't worry," Pikachu soothed. "He just wants to help."

And deep in her mind, she knew the pokémon was right. She saw the countless legendary pokémon this human had encountered as she once again dove through his memories. All of them had opened up their hearts and trusted his judgement. And he had protected their freedom – their _right._

So slowly, Skye Furie unfurled her injured wing, tenderly stretching it out to cause her less pain.

To her immense satisfaction, the Chosen One paused at the size of her wing, and snorted smugly.

_It's nice to know I inspire fear, _she chuckled privately to Pikachu, who grinned.

"You think he's scared right now – you should see him if he misses a meal. Brock never hears the end of it," he told her in a low voice.

The Chosen One looked at her wing, not touching it, for which she was grateful. The other male, Brock, also took a look, and when he was done, he looked up at her.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but –"

_Of course I can understand you! And yes – of course I can use telepathy! What do you expect from a legendary pokémon?_

Shocked silence met her words. Then Brock finally opened his mouth.

"Uh... well, technically speaking, not all legendary pokémon can use telepathy –"

"Waa!" Dawn yelped, jumping forwards. "You're a _legendary _pokémon? _OH MY G –"_

_Of course I'm a legendary! _Skye Furie shrieked at the human, while Pikachu rolled his eyes.

_What? _She snapped at him, and he jumped backwards, gracefully evading her claws.

"Well it's kinda obvious that you're a legendary," he grinned. She cocked an eyebrow - well, eye-_ridge _- with a dangerous look on her face.

_Why?_

"Ghaa – because you look so _totally _awesome and powerful?" The Pikachu gushed in a panicked state, evidently scared by the look she was giving him. Skye Furie giggled in a draconic fashion. Ash smiled at Pikachu's expression.

"_ANY _way," Brock interrupted loudly after calming Dawn down. "We'll need to get you to the Pokémon Centre in Veilstone, which is where we're headed, but right now I think we can stop for lunch."

"LUNCH!" Skye Furie jumped as Ash cried out. "_Finally! _Do you have any _idea _how long it's been since I ate _breakfast!"_

The dragoness shared a weirded-out look with Pikachu, while Piplup, Brock and Dawn all sweat-dropped.

"Uh... Ash, we had breakfast two hours ago." Dawn reminded him with a tired sigh. Brock was busy taking all his equipment – which included a large table, chairs and cooking essentials – out of his _epical magic backpack_ – which he always seemed to have with him.

"So?" Came the Chosen One's defiant answer. "Two hours is, like, _a lot _of minutes! How can you expect me to last that long? I have to eat, you know!"

Dawn rolled her eyes with a grin, before going to help Brock. Bemused, Skye Furie turned to the laughing Pikachu.

_I never realised that being the Chosen One made you prone to mood swings, _she commented to the thunder mouse, who snorted.

"You'll get used to it. Ash isn't the most... clever pokémon trainer on the planet, but he certainly makes up for it with his love for pokémon and firm belief of right and wrong. Something which seems to get him into quite a lot of trouble..." he trailed off, looking up at her.

_What? Admiring my scales?_

Pikachu shook his head.

"Why did you come here?"

Her mood immediately became solemn.

_... For answers. _

Pikachu frowned.

"What do you mean?"

_I shall explain to you all later. ...I don't suppose that human has any meat in that strange storage container of his?_

Pikachu immediately perked up and laughed.

"Brock? I wouldn't worry, he always seems to have good food with him. Apparently he wants to be the world's best pokémon _breeder._"

_Eeeurgh! What, like breeding captured pokémon? Disgusting and perverted, if you ask me._

Pikachu shook his head.

"Don't worry, I thought the same at first. No, apparently it means like learning how to look after each pokémon species correctly. Like, you know, know exactly what food that species prefers, and knowing all about proper habitat and stuff. He's quite nice, once you learn to live with his... _abnormalities_."

Skye Furie raised her eye-ridge.

_Do I even want to know what that means?_

Pikachu grinned. "Probably not, but when we reach Veilstone City you'll probably find out anyway. Now, fancy some grub?"

Feeling relaxed with her new pokémon friend, Skye Furie followed the mouse towards the humans, where Ash was theatrically moaning about the slowness of modern cooking.

Perhaps she could get used to this, she thought to herself as Pikachu introduced her to all of Ash's, Dawn's and Brock's pokémon.

Yes. She smiled to herself. She most definitely could.

* * *

So do you like where this is going? Please review or I shall set Skye Furie onto you - yes, she IS a carnivore! :) Thanks so much for reading and see you soon in chapter two!

XD


	3. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, and all the characters belong to their respective owners - and SKye Furie most definitely belongs to moi. XD**

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing - I'm going to get on with the chapter and answer my reviews at the end, so sit back and enjoy!

* * *

After a surprisingly tasty lunch catered for by Brock, Skye Furie was approached by several of Ash's pokémon. The one in front she recognised as an Infernape.

"Hey, Infernape," Pikachu greeted the flaming monkey. The pair high-fived. Skye Furie leaned forward.

_What are you doing? _

Pikachu grinned.

"It's called a high five. You slap your palm with someone else's. It's kinda like a greeting."

_Oh. _She lifted her paw and stared at it. Infernape looked at her.

"Ash and the others are all talking about why you came here. Don't you think you should tell them?" he asked her. Through lunch, Skye Furie had explained to the other pokémon why she had sought out the Chosen One. She sighed.

_I suppose so... Fine! I will speak to them, _she gave in and followed Infernape towards where the humans were lounging on the grass. They all quietened down when she arrived. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

Skye Furie felt too nervous to sit down.

_... I suppose you are all wondering why I came._

Ash stood up.

"If you don't want to tell us it's _totally _fine with –"

He was elbowed hard in the ribs by Dawn, who inevitably wanted to listen. Pained, he sat down again. Pikachu was crying with laughter, but stopped when Ash shot him a death glare.

"Just tell us when you're ready," Brock suggested. They all waited patiently.

_... Well, _she began nervously. _It kinda started twenty years ago. I was captured by a group of humans with funny haircuts. I remember being injected with all sorts of liquids... and then I remember waking up nineteen years later in a forest near a place called Sandgem Town with no idea how I got there. That was a year ago._

Stunned silence met her words.

"You had _amnesia_?" Dawn gasped, horror in her voice. Skye Furie shrugged miserably.

"And you can't remember anything that happened within that period of time?" Brock asked interestedly. She shook her head, ear plates flat against her neck.

_No. But there's more. I have always been on the move. But around a year ago, after I began remembering again, I received a message._

Ash frowned.

"What sorta message?" She turned to him, scanning his face intently.

_A telepathic call. It said 'When all is lost and the past is a blur, search for the Chosen One and your mind shall clear.'_

Ash started.

"_Me_?" He yelped, leaping to his feet. Dawn looked puzzled.

"Wait, Ash – what do you mean – what's a Chosen One?"

Ash turned to her, but Brock beat him to it.

"A while back, Ash and I took a trip to the Orange Islands, where this man was attempting to capture the Legendary Titans – Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno."

Dawn gasped.

_There was a Lugia that lived under those waters, _Skye Furie went on, knowing this from looking at Ash's memories. _The legend stated that only with the Chosen One's help could the Lugia quell the fighting._

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa – _how do you know so much about this?" Ash yelped, turning to face her. She snorted.

_What do you expect? I'm a legendary pokémon._

Everyone sweat-dropped.

_Oh alright, _she grinned. _I took a look through your memories, and that's how I found you._

Ash still remained nonplussed, and Pikachu's statement from earlier about his slightly dense Trainer came to her mind.

_I was flying above earlier, and I heard your minds, so I took a look through them, found your encounter with Lugia and realised you were the Chosen One. And here I am. _She explained kindly.

Ash finally cottoned on, and nodded. But Brock was looking at her with an interested gleam in his eye. She remembered that he was a pokémon breeder – eeeurgh, she thought privately – and put up a few mental barriers, just in case.

"So you can look through people's minds, huh?" he questioned.

She nodded, wary.

"And that's how you spoke to Ash, earlier?"

Again, she nodded. He looked thoughtful.

"So you _could _possibly be a psychic-type..." he trailed off.

"That was an Aurora Beam she used earlier," Dawn pointed out, helpful.

_What are they on about? _Skye Furie asked Pikachu, confused. He smiled, before hopping off Ash's shoulder and jumping onto her head. Surprisingly, she did not feel too alarmed by this, despite the power she knew this small pokémon was capable of wielding.

"They're trying to decide what pokémon type you are." He explained patiently. Now it was Skye Furie's turn to feel clueless. Pikachu must have noticed her expression, and laughed.

"I take it you don't know what pokémon types are, then?"

_Am I supposed to?_

Pikachu scratched his head.

"Well, most pokémon at least know what their capable of and what their weak against... but you don't really fall into the category of 'most', do you?"

Skye Furie rolled her eyes, refusing to even attempt to get angry at the mild taunt.

_I'll take that as a compliment._

Pikachu grinned. She noticed Ash looking at her.

_What? _She questioned. He shook his head absentmindedly.

"Nothing... it's just, you sure _look _like a dragon-type, but you can use Aurora Beam... Dragon types are weak against ice-types, though," he mused, almost as if speaking to himself.

Pikachu pretended to faint.

"_Oh my god, _Ash is actually using his brain," the pokémon cried out in mock-distress. Skye Furie laughed aloud, as did Infernape and the others.

Ash frowned.

"What did he say?" he asked the dragoness warily. She shook her head, smiling.

"Aww come on," he cried. "Tell me!"

_Oh alright, _she giggled. _He was in shock because you were actually using your brain._

It took Ash a while to register this, but then he glared at the electric mouse perched on her scaly head.

"Hey!" he pouted at Pikachu, who grinned.

"Love you too Ash," he chirped teasingly. The pokémon trainer sighed theatrically, before going to help Dawn and Brock pack everything into Brock's _epical magic backpack. _

Ash's Staraptor flew down and landed next to them.

"Does this mean we can't get away with totally owning Ash anymore?" she questioned with a slightly disappointed look. Skye Furie grinned menacingly.

_Depends what you offer to keep me quiet, _she taunted. The pokémon all sweat-dropped. Staraptor sighed.

"What will satisfy you?" the large Torterra asked with a smile on his face. Skye Furie thought. She was used to diving for her prey, but with her wing in the state it was...

_Fresh magikarp? _She asked, hopeful. It wasn't her favourite, but she didn't know what was common in these parts. Buizel came forwards.

"Fresh feebas twice a day?" he offered. Skye Furie felt her mouth water at the mere mention of her _ultra _favourite delicacy.

"Topped with a good scale rub?" Infernape added. It was just too good to be true.

_You guys have yourselves a deal. _

The pokémon all grinned. Pikachu hopped down and offered her his palm. Carefully, she pressed her paw against it.

_You all must really like taking the piss out of Ash, huh? _She said with a grin. Torterra snorted.

"You have no idea. It's kinda the only way we can get back at him if we have a tough day of training," he explained. Gliscor laughed.

"It's totally great, cos we can say what we like, and he has no idea what we are saying!"

"Well," Buizel butted in, "unless he learned poke-speech... But at the rate he's going, I seriously doubt he'd learn anything more than the words 'lunch,' 'breakfast' and 'dinner.'"

Skye Furie frowned.

_Isn't that in the wrong order?_

"When you live with Ash Ketchum for long enough," Infernape grinned, "you kinda get used to his muddled up ways."

Smiling at her new friends, Skye Furie found herself wondering if she _would _live with Ash long enough.

Why am I asking myself this? She thought to herself.

She didn't have an answer.

* * *

After a short walk, Brock and the others decided to stop for the night. Skye Furie thought it was only because Ash was yet again complaining of his severe case of food deprivation. She was content to lie down and watch the humans unpack items from Brock's _epical magic backpack_.

A soft noise diverted her attention from idly cleaning her claws. She turned her head to see Buizel appearing with a small stack of – oh deep joy, she thought to herself in delight – fresh feebas.

With a grin the orange-furred weasel dropped his neat-looking pile by her paws.

"Freshly caught feebas," he told her with a grin. She smiled her gratitude.

_Thanks. Once I get my scale-rub-thing, you can own Ash as much as you like, _she promised, before tucking into the promised meal. Buizel whooped, before calling over to Infernape.

"Oi, Infernape! Hurry up with your massage-thing, I've been _itching _to get back at Mister Pokémon Master for zapping me with Pikachu!"

As she ate, Skye Furie watched with interest as the flaming monkey turned with his usual carefree grin.

"Okay, okay, keep your inflatable ring on!"

Skye Furie snorted at their casual banter. She smacked her chops happily as Infernape came over. He stretched his long fingers.

"So, all ready for your super-awesome-monkey-massage?" He asked eagerly. And here's another one ready to own his trainer, she thought with a grin.

She stood up, careful not to jostle her wing.

_I thought it was a scale rub?_

Infernape winced.

"Yeah... I did intend to do that originally... but then I remembered I have no idea how to do scale rubs..."

Skye Furie rolled her eyes.

"... So Staraptor suggested I do a shoulder massage," he swiftly amended. That perked her interest.

_Done. _

She lay down obediently, as the agile pokémon leapt onto her back. For his size, she was surprised at how light he was.

"Okay, now just relax, and your muscles will be in top condition in no time!"

She did as told, and the monkey began massaging her shoulder muscles. It felt very soothing, and her wing muscles lost their tired, aching feeling. When he was done, she felt very satisfied.

_Nice job, _she praised, stretching. She could tell he was waiting for her say-so.

_Oh, go on, _she relented with a grin. _Go own your trainer._

"YESSS!" Infernape whooped, before going off to spread the good news. Skye Furie grinned. She looked up when Staraptor landed next to her.

_You want to speak with me? _She asked, picking up on the elegant hawk's thoughts. Staraptor nodded, looking a little nervous.

"We – as in Ash's pokémon – were just speaking, and uh... we were wondering if you'd like to join us? Like, be part of Ash's team?"

Skye Furie froze.

They... want me to go with them?How could they think this, she wondered. She, Skye Furie, master of the skies, was a legendary pokémon!

But you still haven't figured out the cause behind your amnesia, she reasoned with herself. And that was the whole point of finding the Chosen One. But still... she couldn't just let herself be captured like _normal _pokémon. She was way above that.

So what would be her decision?

"... Well?" Staraptor pressed gently. Skye Furie started from her long train of thought.

_I... do not know. I shall have to think. _The hawk smiled; almost as if she had wanted her to say that.

"No matter! You take as long as you like. I'll see you later."

And with that Staraptor flew off, leaving the dragoness alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Late that night, Skye Furie was still awake, lying down with her eyes wide open, softly reflecting the glowing embers that remained from Brock's fire. She still had no idea what to do about Staraptor's offer. It was so tempting...

She imagined herself defending the Chosen One form all sorts of danger, far better than anyone else could. She would be able to laugh and joke around with her new friends all the time, and besides, in a poke ball, she would be safe from those horrid pokémon poachers.

"Still up?"

She bolted to her feet, ear plates back and eyes scanning the world around her. She groaned with annoyance as Pikachu hopped into view. She relaxed and lay down again.

"Star told us that you were still thinking about her offer..." he trailed off. Skye Furie nodded.

_It is a reasonable offer, _she admitted, _but I still have... doubts._

"Shoot," Pikachu said evenly. She sighed.

_Well, first of all, I have only known you all for a day, _she pointed out weakly. Pikachu snorted. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best of arguments, she thought with irritation.

_Second, _she said before Pikachu could say anything, _I will be giving up my freedom._

Pikachu winced.

_And third... _Just tell him the truth, she thought to herself sadly. _... I suppose I feel rather nervous about the whole idea of capture. _

Pikachu relaxed.

"It's okay to feel nervous or scared about being 'captured,'" he told her soothingly. "Most pokémon do – and you have good reason, being a legendary."

Memories – not from her mind, but Ash's – flooded into her head. She saw countless legendaries; all who had sworn to protect and would lay down their lives for their homeland, all broken and battered, bleeding and lifeless, tortured into obedience by the cannibals of the human race. Her vision took on a slight red tinge at the very thought of her fellow legendaries being forced to do _anything. _

Then she realised that these angry feelings would get her absolutely _nowhere_, and irritably shook them off.

"But Ash is practically – if not already – the best pokémon trainer there is. Pokémon totally come first for him – well, unless he is thinking about his stomach... which he usually is..." Pikachu trailed off, scratching his head. Despite herself, Skye Furie smiled. The small pokémon noticed it and grinned hopefully.

"Does that mean you'll say yes?" He asked eagerly.

Oh how she wanted to...

_I do not know, _she said sadly, hating herself for causing Pikachu's eyes to darken. He still smiled encouragingly.

"Okay then, how about this. Tomorrow, you watch how Ash acts with us, his pokémon. And then, based on what you see, you can decide if you want to have him as your trainer. Deal?"

Hmm... She thought to herself. It was an intriguing offer, truth be told. This way she would be able to see Ash for who he was. For even though she had seen all those memories, she had to be sure of his pure heart. Only then would she decide.

_Deal, _she agreed, flicking her ear plates slightly. Pikachu grinned. She put her head closer to him.

_But it's up to you to get Ash to show his true nature towards pokémon, _she instructed. Pikachu nodded eagerly.

"Piece of cake," he told her idly, before going back into his trainer's tent.

Skye Furie settled down again, drawing her none-injured wing about her, content to watch the stars until dawn. Her mind felt oddly at peace.

* * *

She woke up to see the three humans packing up everything into Brock's _epical magic backpack_. Confused, she peered at the sun. Its position told her it was at least three hours past dawn.

_Why did you let me sleep so late? _She protested, and Dawn smiled brightly at her. Skye Furie felt a sense of familiarity with the girl. Perhaps it was because she was the only female human in the group, the dragoness mused.

"Sorry," she apologised. "We did think about it, but Ash didn't have the heart to wake you up. You looked so cute!"

The dragoness gaped, her eyes travelling downwards to settle on Pikachu.

_Cute? _She fumed, glaring at him with her teal-coloured eyes. He winced at the ferocity in her mental tone.

"Uh, yeah... I guess Dawn likes your ears..." he stuttered nervously. She scrambled to her paws, winced slightly as she jostled her injured wing, and felt her ear plate flick in annoyance.

_They are NOT ears. They are ear PLATES. You should be smart enough to know the difference!_

Before Pikachu fainted with terror, the pair were interrupted by a _certain_ special someone...

"Hi, Skye Furie!" Ash said loudly, striding towards them. Pikachu sought his escape, and hopped onto the dense trainer's shoulder, earning another glare from the dragoness.

Ash, not bothering to even notice the misunderstanding between them, went on like nothing had happened.

"So Skye Furie, I was wondering if you want to watch me train today with my pokémon. Pikachu seems pretty eager to get going!"

At once, Skye Furie forgot her grudge against the mouse, and looked at him with gratitude. He winked at her. She gave Ash a meek nod.

_Yes, I should like to see how you interact with your pokémon, _she answered. He grinned, before running off.

"So, Skye Furie..." She jumped as Staraptor flew down next to her. She was smiling.

_Hello, Staraptor._

"Oh please, call me Star."

_Your reason for coming?_

"You're thinking about joining us, aren't you!" the hawk burst out with an excited grin. The dragoness sighed.

"Sorry about Star. She always gets really hyper whenever a new pokémon joins the team."

Skye Furie turned to see all of Ash's pokémon smiling at her. Infernape grinned.

"I think you'd be great for Ash," he explained. "Real confidence boost, so that in the Sinnoh League... we're gonna take Paul _down_!"

Before Skye Furie could ask one of her many questions, Buizel slipped in front of Infernape.

"He's just psyched about trashing so many pokémon," he explained.

"And who wouldn't!" The monkey countered loudly. "This is like, the _biggest _competition in Sinnoh! We are gonna have _fun_, man!"

"_Easy_, tiger," Pikachu intervened, coming back to the group. He took one look at Skye Furie and said,

"We're all talking a load of crap to you, right?" he asked with a grin. She could only nod, weakly. At once the others grew apologetic.

"Sorry, we're just really excited about this tournament that Ash's entering," Infernape explained. Pikachu waved him off.

"Yeah yeah, I'll explain all the details to her later, but stop scaring her off before she's even interested! Did it _ever _occur to you that Skye Furie has no _idea _what you're talking about?" Silence. "Didn't think so! Right, go back into your poke ball like the good, little trained fire monkey you are."

There was another pause, and then they all wandered off, saying 'see you later' to the dragoness as they passed.

Pikachu turned to the dragoness at last.

"Bit of a mouthful, huh?"

_I'll say._

Her thoughts were in turmoil, her head burning with questions. What was a Sinnoh League? Who was this Paul? What competition? Why do they want to 'trash' other pokémon?

It was all too much.

"Don't worry, you'll learn about all that later. C'mon, we better get moving. Brock says Veilstone isn't that far away now."

Skye Furie put all her questions away for later, and followed the little pokémon way to where the humans were waiting.

* * *

Hello again!

Okay, time to answer some reviewers' questions!

**Yin7: **Well, I am going from when Ash is heading to the league, so it's starting after **The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World**. In this story, all the movies have happened apart from **Pokemon Heroes - Latias and Latios, The Rise of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior **and **Arceus and the Jewel of Life**. Hope this answers your question, and thanks so much for reviewing!

**Super asian 265: **Sure, I'd love to check out your story! Thanks a lot for reading mine!

Thanks to all who reviewed, and I shall see you all next chapter!


	4. Return of the Rockets

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, and Skye Furie is MINE. Deal with.**

Hello again! Thanks for reviewing, keep at it and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

So far, she was impressed. _Very _impressed.

Ash Ketchum was the only human –with the exception to Dawn and Brock – she had ever seen treating pokémon as equals. It was bizarre to her, but yet she still yearned for more knowledge. It was like a ravaging thirst, totally unquenchable.

Her ear plate flicked as she sensed movement. Her mind reached out automatically as she halted, gaining the humans' attention.

"What is it?" Brock asked. She concentrated, and could pick out a solitary human mind heading towards them.

_A human. Heading this way, _she reported.

He immediately turned serious.

"You should hide. You don't have a poke ball, and this person might try to catch you."

With a draconic grin, she swiftly bent the light around her, hiding her from view.

_Is this good enough? _She asked teasingly.

"How did you do that?" Dawn gasped admiringly. The trio's eyes were fixed on her, or rather, the spot where she had been.

_I bent the light _around _me rather that _onto _me, so technically I'm invisible. It's a pretty cool trick. You should see your faces!_

Ash jerked back to himself as footsteps approached.

"Whatever," he grinned. "I am _itching _for a pokémon battle. Come on, guys!"

And with that, he ran off. The rest followed.

They soon met up with a young pokémon trainer with curly brown hair and wide blue eyes. He was quite small when compared to the tall and gangly Ash Ketchum, Skye Furie mused, unobserved, thanks to her super-cool light-bending ability. But he perked up at the sight of Ash.

"I challenge you to a pokémon battle!" he cried. Ash grinned.

"You're on! Brock?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll referee," the breeder answered, already moving to the side of the path with Dawn.

Skye Furie was in shock.

How _dare _this little pipsqueak challenge her Chosen One? What was he going to do? Beat him up? Fight him?

Suddenly, the boy threw a small ball, and out of it came a large, growling, orange-striped wolf.

"Go, Arcanine!" he cried out.

It all suddenly made sickening sense. Her vision took on a horrid, bright red tinge.

He wasn't going to beat up her Chosen One himself.

He was going to do it with his pokémon.

Before Ash or Brock could do anything, she had leapt out in front of her Chosen One and screamed. Everyone covered their ears, and when the screaming stopped, she loosened her hold over the light.

_How DARE you challenge the Chosen One!_

She hissed menacingly at the Arcanine, who backed up slightly.

"Gaaah!" The boy cried out. "What pokémon is that?"

She lashed out with her tail, ready to defend Ash.

"Skye Furie! What are you _doing_?" Pikachu cried.

_NO ONE challenges the Chosen One on my watch._

The pikachu sighed.

"He's not trying to attack Ash! It's called a pokémon battle! You have two pokémon fight each other to see who's stronger! Ash calls your attacks and you deal them!"

It suddenly made sense. A contest of wills, a comparison of power. That was it. Then she realised what an idiot she had been by over-reacting and showing herself to a random stranger.

"Skye Furie!" Ash cried out. "It's okay! Come back here!"

Obediently, she turned to go towards him, but the boy was having none of it.

"Hey!" He cried. "You're not allowed to substitute pokémon! It's a one-on-one!"

Skye Furie decided she didn't like this kid.

"Since when?" Ash challenged.

"Since now!" The kid shot back with a glare.

"Ash..." Brock sighed. "I'm sorry, but the challenger calls the battle. It's a one-on-one."

Skye Furie looked at Ash, confused.

_What does that mean? _She asked. He looked at her.

"It means you fight," he said grimly. She groaned and turned back to face the Arcanine.

I can take him, she thought confidently. I'm Skye Furie.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and... what was your name?"

"Tom Walker of Hearthome City," the boy replied, staring fixedly at Skye Furie. She glared coldly back.

"Right. The match is over when one pokémon is unable to battle. BEGIN!" Brock cried.

"Okay Arcanine, let's go with Fire Fang!" Tom yelled, and the wolf leapt forwards with a mouthful of flames.

"Skye Furie – dodge and use Aurora Beam!" Ash cried, and it took her a second to understand. I am so not used to this, she thought as she dodged Arcanine with ease and shot it with a beam of rainbow light. The move shot the wolf off of its feet, but it swiftly recovered.

"Flamethrower! Arcanine, go!"

"Uh... dodge it and use tackle!"

With a groan, Skye Furie realised that Ash knew none of her moves. She flipped over the blast of fire and rammed into the dog, hissing and snarling.

_Ash that is the most basic move ever! _She snapped as she struggled to keep Arcanine pinned.

"Well I don't know your moves!" He yelled back, and she winced at the sharp tone his voice had quickly adopted.

Swiftly, she sent him mental pictures of the few moves she knew. Since she hadn't battled very often, she didn't have such an extensive range of moves like most pokémon.

She could feel Ash's mood change as he shouted out.

"Alright Skye Furie - use Dragon Claw!"

Finally, she thought as her silvery claws began glowing with a red and blue light. She slashed the struggling Arcanine, still trapped beneath her. It howled in pain. Tom looked desperate.

"Now that's more like it!" Ash cheered. Despite herself, Skye Furie blushed at the praise.

"Knock him dead, Skye!" Pikachu cried out eagerly.

"Go Skye Furie!" Dawn yelled, followed by Piplup's loud encouragement.

"Argh... Arcanine, use Fire Fang on her wing!" Tom yelled out angrily.

"Skye Furie, get out of there!" Ash shouted, but it was too late as she felt the fire and the sharp teeth of the Arcanine snap shut on her wounded wing.

With a scream of pain, Skye Furie could only see red. The only thing she knew was that she _had _to get that dog away from her wing.

She slashed out with multiple Dragon Claws, heard the cry of pain from the dog, but it still would not let go. She used her psychic abilities, smashing it into the ground but it was still not enough. The cries from pokémon and trainers alike fell on deaf ear plates, as she shrieked, expelling a powerful Psybeam from her body, at last dislodging the hated Arcanine. It crashed into the dirt of the large track, clearly unconscious, but she lunged forwards, screaming, powering up an Aurora Beam to finish it off for good...

And she was knocked off her feet from a powerful Thunderbolt, crashing hard. As the last of the red haze disappeared, she could hear voices through the dull, aching swirl of confusion that was her current state of mind.

"... control that pokémon! Arcanine could have been seriously hurt!"

"I said I'm sorry! But it was your fault for attacking her open wound!"

"You should have healed her!"

"We were going to! We're headed to Veilstone!"

"ASH – TOM – ENOUGH!"

Brock bellowed, and the two voices silenced.

"Tom, I'm sorry about your Arcanine, I hope it's not too hurt."

A sigh could be heard.

"No, it's okay... See you around, then..."

And footsteps sounded away down the path. Skye Furie moaned. Her wing still felt like it was on fire. Someone approached her.

"Skye Furie, are you okay?"

It was Dawn.

Summoning her strength, the dragoness cracked open an eyelid. The human girl was kneeling near her face. She got to her feet shakily.

_I'll live. My wing hurts like hell, though._

"That didn't mean you had to try and kill that Arcanine!" Ash shouted, turning on her, eyes ablaze. She narrowed her eyes, her mind screaming at this new threat. Her heart ached though, seeing that it was _Ash _who was shouting at her.

"Ash," Dawn started, but he ignored her.

"What's the big idea, huh? I get ready for a battle, and then you spoil it all, showing yourself and embarrassing me,'" he snapped, glaring with eyes filled with hate and resentment.

Skye Furie's instincts screamed at her to run, but she barely felt strong enough to stand, let alone run.

_I did not know about such battling. I thought he was about to attack you, and so I chose to defend you, _she answered in a low, cold voice that made Dawn and Brock shiver. Ash, hot-head as usual, would not be deterred, however.

"Yeah, well maybe you should know! Then you wouldn't have to embarrass yourself all the time! And what makes you think I need defending? I don't!"

_Yes, I see that now, _she seethed, her own eyes swirling from teal to crimson. Ash seemed to falter at last.

_You are right. I should not have wasted my far more valuable time on such a perfect little mortal. Whoever would have had the silly notion to protect the one who had earned the trust of the legendaries? Stupid me._

She slowly turned her head, but shuddered as she was hit by a wave of nausea and pain. Her legs buckled beneath her, and she crashed to the ground. Her eyes, no longer crimson but oceanic blue, rolled back into her head as darkness claimed her, and Skye Furie knew no more.

* * *

She woke to find herself alone in a forest clearing. Groaning, she looked around, hoping for a sign of Ash, or Dawn, even Brock, but found none. Just her and the flock of Starlys roosting in the trees.

They probably left you behind, she thought to herself miserably, trying to stand up. Her whole body ached. But then she started to wonder.

Had it all been real? Had she _really _discovered the Chosen One?

_Please, _her irritating inner voice scoffed heartlessly. _What were the chances of you actually finding the Chosen One? Zip! None! Get over it! It was just a dream!_

Just a dream, she mused to herself. It had so real, though. With a saddened snarl, she stretched her wings, and winced as they were laced with pain.

No, she growled to herself. I have to get in the air again.

And so, with difficulty, she wrenched her wings downwards, and launched herself desperately skywards. Each beat of her wings caused her pain, and she was barely able to clear the tree-line before crashing down to the forest floor again as her wings failed.

She righted herself and hissed. She had to get airborne! Then she could cover some distance and resume her search for the Chosen One.

Again, she tried to push herself into the air. And again, she failed. Over and over again, she tried, but to no avail.

After a few deep breaths, she looked up at the blue sky. She missed its welcoming, cooling embrace. She missed the wispy tendrils of cloud tickling the underside of her wings. She missed the sky.

Her eyes sharpened as her mind steeled its resolve.

She was Skye Furie, born to fly, and she _would not _be deterred from her goal.

With a loud scream, she suddenly leapt into the air, ignoring the jabs of pain that shot up through her wings. She _would _fly!

She smirked with satisfaction as she cleared the treetops at last. She would find a nice thermal and then glide for a while. A nice _long _while.

But her plans were foiled suddenly as a large Meowth head floated into sight. What on earth was this, she wondered with a growl, tensing. She noticed a basket suspended beneath it, and inside the basket stood two humans with bright coloured hair, and a real Meowth, all watching her with smug expressions on their puny faces.

"We got ourselves a bee-u-tee!" the Meowth cheered happily. The woman with pink hair smiled.

"Oooh, this cute pokémon has such cute ears!" she squealed with delight. Skye Furie growled as she beat her wings laboriously to stay airborne. Who were these freaks? And how _dare _that human say she had _ears_! They were ear _plates_!

"Quick James!" The Meowth snapped eagerly. "We ain't got da time ta mess around, let's grab dat pokémon and get da hell outta here!"

The lavender-haired man nodded and pressed a button on the remote he was holding.

"Deep joy! Observe how the fruits of my labour have paid off to catch this unusual pokémon!"

A net shot out from somewhere below the basket, and before Skye Furie could do anything, she was hurled through the air, trapped in the cursed net.

_Let me go, fools! _She screamed, but the Meowth laughed evilly as he watched her fall.

"Not a chance! Dis time dere's no twerp ta stop us!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!"

Bellowing in surprise as she tried to extract her wings from the net, Skye Furie saw three humans run out into the clearing below. She recognised them all. At once, a yellow pokémon shot into the air and zapped the balloon with tremendous force. It was sent spiralling away.

"I suppose we walked into that one," the pink-haired woman mused.

"We must learn to stay out of these situations," the man agreed.

"I think we'll learn for next time," Meowth said.

"Team Rocket's blasting off _again_!"

And the three freaks disappeared into the arc of the sky.

"Great job, Pikachu," she heard the pokémon trainer praise below. Skye Furie screamed as she was dragged ever closer to the looming earth as gravity tormented her.

"Ash! She's gonna get hurt!" She heard a feminine voice cry.

Emotions flooded through her. Ash... Dawn... Brock... Pikachu... They were all real! She hadn't been dreaming after all!

_Shit, _she thought suddenly, as the earth loomed large below her. She was heading straight for a large lake. As it came dizzyingly close, she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath –

She plunged into the bone-chilling waters.

* * *

Ash screamed with fear for Skye Furie as she fell, broken and trapped in Team Rocket's net, crashing down into the water. He sprinted to the shore, followed closely by his friends.

He hated himself. He well and truly hated himself. He had done this. It was _his _fault that she no longer trusted him. After she had blacked out a few hours ago, he had realised how horribly stupid he had been.

She had protected him. She had willingly protected him, while she herself was injured. And he had gone and thrown it back in her face. What sort of pokémon trainer did that?

Ash hated himself for his temper. He knew that this time, it had dealt serious damage.

He had helped Brock and Dawn to move the dragoness into a small clearing off the track, so no one would find her. Then they had gone to find help. Brock had wisely suggested that they leave her alone for a while. Ash had agreed, heartbroken and lifeless.

Now he waded into the water, Pikachu protesting form the banks. Ash hurled a poke ball into the air, and Buizel appeared in the water.

"Buizel, help me find Skye Furie," he urged, and the small swimmer nodded, diving down. Ash took a deep breath and followed.

It was slightly murky under the surface, but that didn't stop Ash from seeing the limp form of Skye Furie sinking slowly. Her eyes were closed. Desperately, he dove down towards her. Buizel was clawing and biting the net that held her.

As he reached her, Ash strained to pull apart the tough mesh that bound the net. Combined with Buizel's efforts, he managed to make an opening. His mind was filled with a steel resolve and raw determination. He _would _free the dragoness. He _would _make things right!

The one thing he knew was that she would not wake up. He wrapped his arms about her scaly neck, and kicked downwards, desperate to get to the surface. Buizel helped, but they made slow progress. Ash was aware that he was crying, but the tears mingled with the water, shining as they floated away. His lungs began to ache from lack of air. He was feeling dizzy...

There was only one thing he could do.

_Skye Furie! _He screamed with all his mental might, trying to force his way into her mind. At first, nothing happened.

Then her eyes opened.

He met her teal gaze nervously, and she drowsily looked around.

_Ash... _she whispered in a tired voice. She sounded so tired...

_You've gotta help me out here, _he cried. _I can't do this on my own, Skye Furie!_

She stared at him intently, scanning his face. She had to believe him... He couldn't last much longer...

_You are trying to save me... _she said disbelievingly. He nodded weakly. His chest hurt so much. His sight was beginning to darken...

At once, Skye Furie's eyes widened, and she kicked out, sending the three of them spiralling towards the surface.

With a crash, they broke the skin of the water, and Ash gulped in as much air as he could manage. Buizel was trying to tow the dragoness to shore. Suddenly fearing for her safety, Ash wrapped his arms about her neck, stopping her from going back under.

He would save her.

He was the Chosen One.

* * *

He was trying to save her!

Happiness burst through the cloud of doubt and confusion, and she swam determinedly for the sky. But as they broke the surface, she felt all her energy sap from her body, and she began to sink again. Her eyes closed.

But before she could sink and drown, she felt arms wrapped around her neck, supporting her. Since she was too tired to use her mental abilities, Skye Furie used her nose to pinpoint who was helping her.

It was Ash. Too tired to do anything else, she leaned her head against his chest as he swam for shore. She could just about smell Buizel helping to keep her injured wing above the water.

As they made it to shallower water, Dawn and Brock waded in to help pull her to safety. Yet more hands helped tug her from harm's way, and she blearily saw Ash's pokémon helping her.

Her scales felt itchy as she was dragged onto the shore at last. Her body felt limp. She couldn't move a muscle, her tiredness was so great. Her head hurt, her body ached and her wing felt like it was on fire.

Her head was laid on something soft, and she felt wet arms encircle her head. That scent she knew so well...

She forced her eyes open a crack, and saw Ash had rested her head on his lap. His cheek pressed against her own. He was crying.

"Skye Furie, I'm s – so sorry," he choked out. She managed to hum weakly in response.

_...Not your... fault, _she managed to say. She felt so tired.

"Yes it is," Ash insisted, stubborn as ever. More voices were heard.

"Skye Furie, you okay?" Pikachu asked, darting into her line of sight.

_Pikachu... I feel like shit, _she told him dryly, and he snickered, despite looking extremely pale and concerned for her wellbeing.

"We're gonna help you," he told her. "Brock and Staraptor have gone to try and get some help. We're not that far away from Veilstone. You're gonna be okay."

She nodded weakly, and winced as it caused her pain. Ash's grip became even gentler.

"I'll never do anything like that ever again," he promised her, tears now streaming silently down his cheeks.

"I'm gonna take care of you Skye Furie. You're gonna fly again. I'll make sure of it."

Skye Furie managed a weak smile.

_I'll... hold you to that._

She felt safe in his embrace. She felt a connection. She felt satisfaction. She felt his pure heart. And she now knew what she wanted. Her eyes sought out Pikachu.

_...Pikachu?_

He hopped forwards at once.

"Yeah?"

_Our conversation last night?_

"Yeah, what about it?"

_...My answer is yes._

She managed to stay awake long enough to see the look of pure happiness and satisfaction spread across his face, but then the tiredness became overwhelming, and sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

Dun dun duhh!

Dramatic much? Yep, this one's got more action and cool stuff in it, with a little insight to where the story is going... Have you guessed yet? Because I'm not telling! You'll just have to read and find out! XD

For those of you who are wondering, the reason I am uploading quite quickly right now is because I have written LOADS already, and have no homework at the mo. Yaay!

I am in a slightly miffed mood - my english teacher gave me back my essay today and told me the conclusion was too chatty and I was rambling a lot... :(

I'll be happier if I get more reviews... (hint, hint) and I will post another chapter tomorrow! Yaay!

Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing! You know the drill by now - review or I will set Skye Furie on you! She can't live on feebas all her life! XD

Cheers, and remember, folks - change is inevitable... except from vending machines.

XD


	5. The Daughter of Arceus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here... except Skye Furie and my complicated plotline XD**

**Well hello, folks! I apologise to everyone for my absence these past months, my lame excuse is on my page, but I'm going to placate you all with a new chapter! YAAAY!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

"I am sorry," Nurse Joy said again patiently. "But that poor pokémon is suffering from severe sleep deprivation and exhaustion – she won't be able to leave until tomorrow morning."

"Aww, man," Ash whined as the lady walked away. He was anxious to see Skye Furie. Dawn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash, you heard her – Skye will be fine! We can just go around town today, and then we'll see her in the morning!"

She turned to look at Brock, still lying sprawled on the floor, being carefully watched over by Croagunk, a Poison Jab at the ready.

"Do you _really _have to flirt with every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in the region?" she asked sceptically. Brock made a swift recovery, as usual, and walked with them to the door.

Outside, Officer Jenny was waiting by her van.

Ash and Dawn grinned together, and artfully tripped Brock up with their feet as he made a desperate attempt to reach the policewoman. He groaned as his face connected with the ground.

"The world is set against me..." he moaned as Ash made his way over to Jenny.

"Is that pokémon okay, now?" she asked, concerned. Dawn nodded.

"She's gonna be totally fine. Thanks for giving us a lift, Officer," she said, Piplup perched on her hat. The lady smiled.

"No problem, guys. A sick pokémon needs to be taken care of. Oh well, gotta fly. My job doesn't do itself, you know."

The three waved goodbye as she drove away. Ash felt himself slipping down into that depressive state again. Perhaps Dawn sensed this, as she elbowed him in the ribs. Did she _know _how _sharp _her elbows were?

"Uh – _oww_!" he complained loudly. Dawn smirked. She grabbed his arm and dragged him along the path with her.

"Hmm, Brock – any ideas about what we could do?" she asked thoughtfully. Brock caught up with them.

"We could go and get some lunch –"

"LUNCH!" Ash cried out, and suddenly bolted away down the street. How could he have forgotten about his totally empty stomach? What was the world coming to?

"Why didn't you remind me earlier?" he shrieked at his smirking friends.

"Hey Ash, there's a café right across the street..." Dawn taunted, and he immediately made a beeline right for it.

"Answer to my prayers here I come!" he cried happily as he crashed through the door. Already he was feeling better.

Ash always felt better on a full stomach. He was sprawled on a park bench with Brock, while Dawn stood in front of them, leaning out over the railings, staring out at the bay. The sea was beautiful today, Ash thought, the sunlight glinting off its shimmering surface. A flock of wingull playfully skimmed the waves. He idly imagined that it was Skye Furie skimming those waves, her blue and black scales glimmering and rippling effortlessly with luminescence. He could see her, beating those huge wings of hers, her tailfins rustling in the slight breeze, see her turning smoothly through the air, calmly adjusting her flight...

"Ash!"

"Huh?" He jerked back to the present, to see Brock looking at him amusedly.

"I was just saying Ash, now that you've been kind enough to join us again," Ash felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. "I was thinking maybe we could take a look in one or two bookstores."

"Bookstores?" Ash exclaimed. "But... they're filled with... _books_!"

Brock rolled his eyes, and Pikachu gave Ash a look that seemed to say "Yeah, no shit Sherlock."

"Anyway, I was thinking, if Skye Furie is a legendary, then maybe we might find some information about her."

Ash gaped. How could he be that dense? He knew it was a stupid question, but... Wait! Was he _admitting _to himself that he was dense? (Yes, yes he was.)

This day just gets weirder and weirder, he thought to himself.

After about five minutes, Ash was as bored as hell. They had walked at least, like _something _under a mile, he convinced himself as they approached a large department store.

"Brock..." he whined again, and the older breeder sighed a little impatiently.

"Ash, this is where we're going. You can sit down and fall asleep or whatever when we're inside."

"Hey!" Ash spoke up, indignant. "I am _not _tired!"

"Could've fooled me," Dawn grinned. Pikachu smiled encouragingly from his perch on Ash's shoulder. Ash fell silent as they entered the huge store. A huge gust of cool air hit him as they went in through the glass doors.

"Ahh," he smiled happily. "Cool air! Finally! After that heck of a heat wave!"

Dawn and Brock looked at him strangely.

"What?" He said defensively. "It's hot out there!"

"Uh... Ash," Dawn started, "It was only seven degrees out there!"

It took Ash a full three minutes for his brain to digest this valuable piece of information. Brock and Dawn both rolled their eyes and went over to a large sign, explaining in brightly coloured letters where different shops could be found. Ash, after swiftly giving up trying to work out how hot seven degrees actually was, went over to his friends and scanned the large sign.

"Ah-ha!" Dawn exclaimed, pointing at a spot on the board. "The bookstore is on the third floor! C'mon, let's go!"

Ash grinned, previous fatigue forgotten and sprinted towards the large set of spiralling glass stairs. The group soon arrived on the third floor. He marvelled at the sheer size of the department store.

"This place is huge!" he said to Dawn as they passed a large café. She nodded, excitement written all over her face.

"Yup! This place is the Veilstone Department Store – the biggest shopping mall in Sinnoh, and – OH MY GOD, THAT DRESS IS _ADORABLE_!"

Ash groaned as she sprinted over to an expensive-looking dress shop. This was going to take forever! Luckily, Brock was on hand to deal with the situation.

"Dawn," he said, "We need to find some information on Skye Furie. Once we do, I'll let you go shopping."

It did the trick. She smiled brightly and allowed him to tow her away from the dress shop. Ash grinned and followed his friends down the large corridor, passing chattering people of all ages.

"At last!" he cried with relief at the sight of the bookstore entrance. He barrelled into the shop, and skidded to a halt.

It was filled... with _books_. Countless shelves and tables were piled high with neatly stacked volumes. A few assistants were on hand to help customers, but otherwise it was completely quiet. Dawn and Brock entered.

"Wow..." Dawn stated, her blue eyes wide. He knew exactly what she meant. Where were they supposed to start?

Brock, however, had wandered over to a large aisle, and turned towards them.

"I think the mythology section is over here."

They obediently followed the knowledgeable pokémon breeder, and came to a large section of the quiet store.

A large table and chairs dominated the space, and the large glass window revealed the glimmering ocean and the sunlight. But Ash was preoccupied with the vast amount of books stacked onto the varnished wooden shelves.

Brock set down his _epical magic backpack_ by the table, and began peering at the titles of books on several shelves.

"Let's get started."

Dawn nodded.

"Right."

She too set down her pack and began searching, Piplup faithfully helping. Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder and curled up on the table. He lay down directly where the sunlight shone, evidently wanting a nap.

Right now, Ash totally agreed with his pokémon pal. He trudged over to the table and sat down. Man, just looking at all these books were enough to make him wanna sleep for a fortnight!

He rested his head on the warm table and closed his eyes.

_He imagined himself battling Paul in the Sinnoh League Finals. They were both down to their last pokémon. Paul had his Electivire out and waiting. With an excited grin, Ash hurled out his last poké ball._

"_Go – Skye Furie! I choose you!"_

_The dragoness revealed herself in a swirl of light. She stood on the ground confidently, staring down her opponents._

"_Let's win this!" Ash said to her determinedly. She turned to grin at him, teal eyes shining._

I intend to.

"_Now, Electivire! Thunder Punch!"_

"_Skye Furie, finish this with Dragon Claw!"_

_The two powerful pokémon faced off, battling spectacularly, each hitting multiple times. They broke apart, waiting for their trainers' next orders._

"_Thunder!"_

_Skye Furie – Aurora Beam, let's go!"_

_Before the electric-type pokémon even had a chance to strike, Skye Furie bolted forwards, displaying her magnificent speed as she charged a powerful beam of rainbow light._

"_Now!"_

_At once she let the attack fly, and the powerful ice-type move crashed into Electivire, rendering him unconscious. The referee raised Ash's flag._

"_Electivire is unable to battle. The winner is Skye Furie. And the winner of this Sinnoh League Final Battle is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"_

"_YES!" Ash cried, punching the air. Skye Furie crashed into him, holding him in her arms as she nuzzled him incessantly._

"_Haha, Skye Furie – we did it!" he grinned, stroking her ear plates. She crooned, landing on the ground gently. _

_He had won the Sinnoh League..._

"Ash! Wake up! Brock found something on Skye Furie!"

With a jolt, Ash returned to consciousness. He noticed that the sun was in a different part of the sky.

_How long was I asleep?_

Dawn was standing next to him, looking excited.

"C'mon, Ash!"

He looked around, and saw that there were many books piled around on the floor. Dawn had taken her hat off, and Brock was sat against a shelf, surrounded by books.

He realised, shocked, that he had fallen asleep, and his friends Brock and Dawn had done all the work themselves. And they hadn't even complained that he was slacking off!

He began to feel supremely guilty.

"You should have woken me up," he muttered, stretching. Dawn snorted.

"Nah, you would have just moaned and complained the whole time. And besides," she winked kindly, "you _did _look tired."

Ash rolled his eyes, but decided to give in graciously.

"Thanks, Dawn. So, Brock, what have you found?"

He stood up and went over to the breeder, reading a smallish book that was about the Sinnoh Legendaries. Brock seemed totally engrossed.

"Hmm. This is really interesting. It says here that Skye Furie is rarely sighted, hardly ever, and that she is the creation of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina –"

"Whaa!" Ash grabbed the book and stared hard at the page.

"You know, it's politer to ask," Brock said, but he spoke in an amused tone as he stood up.

The writing was small, but big enough so that Ash could decipher it easily enough. He began speed-reading, skimming through it.

_Skye Furie is a totally unique pokémon, and lives somewhere in the Sinnoh Region. She is said to have been created by the three Deities, Dialga, of Time, Palkia, of Space, and Giratina, of Antimatter._

"Huh?" he said, confused. He could understand how Dialga and Palkia were involved, but what did Giratina have to do with all this? How was it linked to Time and Space?

"You're looking a little confused."

Ash whirled to see a young woman smiling at him. She wore a smart blouse and jeans, and her dirty blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She watched him with inquisitive grey eyes.

"Uh," Dawn said, restraining Brock from trying to flirt, "can we help you?"

The lady smiled.

"Hi, my name is Kate. I couldn't help but overhear your talk, and I believe I can answer your questions."

As far as Ash was concerned, this was good enough reason to barge in on a conversation.

"Hi! I'm Ash!" he grinned. "And this here is Pikachu."

Pikachu, who had resumed his more or less permanent place on Ash's shoulder, waved a hello. Kate smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm a researcher of pokémon myths. Specifically the ones concerning Dialga and Palkia."

That caught Brock's attention, and he stopped his vain attempt of unsuccessful flirting and asked,

"You mean you can explain to us how Giratina is connected to them?"

She nodded, pleased.

"Why don't we all take a seat – I'd be happy to explain it to you all."  
They all sat down.

"Well," Kate started, "you're interested in the pokémon known as Skye Furie, right? But to know about her, you've got to know about the Creation Trio."

Ash listened intently.

"We, as scientists, believe that this whole universe was created by a single pokémon. This pokémon is known as Arceus. Now, way back at the beginning of this universe, Arceus created three things - Time, Space, and Antimatter, to keep balance in the world. And to watch over these three... elements, if you like, he created three pokémon. Dialga became the Guardian of Time. Palkia became the Master of Space. And Giratina became the Protector of Antimatter."

"You mean," Brock interrupted, "that Giratina is the third member of the Creation Trio?"

Kate nodded.

"Yes. Giratina is just as powerful as Dialga or Palkia. In order to keep the universe balanced, Antimatter, and therefore Giratina, _had _to be created in order to keep our world in balance.

"Not many people realise that Giratina is actually very closely connected to its brothers, Dialga and Palkia. This is because Giratina lives in its own separate dimension that balances out our world. That place is called the Reverse World."

Ash nodded.

"Anyway," Kate continued, "you must all be wondering what this has to do with Skye Furie. Well, as the legend goes, after Arceus created the universe and everything in it, he yearned for something else."

"What?" Dawn asked, totally engrossed in the story. Kate smiled sadly.

"He wanted something to call his own. A living being he could care for. So Arceus summoned his three first sons, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. We believe he wanted them to be the first three other than himself to have created a life. So each Deity gave a part of itself to Arceus. Not a physical part – a piece of their souls. And Arceus took those three pieces and added his own power, and thus –" she paused dramatically, "Skye Furie was born."

It took Ash a while to take this in. At long last he managed to find his voice.

"Are you saying," he said slowly, "that Skye Furie... is the _daughter _of Arceus himself?"

Dawn's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Brock was perched right on the edge of his seat. Kate nodded.

"Yep. She is a totally unique pokémon. Not only does she have a fraction of Arceus' power, but she also contains... let us say, a watered down version of the Creation Trio's powers."

Ash remembered when they first met the dragoness, a few days ago. She had appeared out of nowhere.

Literally.

"So, uh... does she have any special abilities?" he asked, not wanting to seem too suspicious. He did not want this eager researcher knowing that this legendary pokémon was currently asleep at the local pokémon centre. Kate grinned, her grey eyes sparkling.

"I was hoping you would ask that," she smiled like an eager child. "Skye Furie has this totally _unique _ability to disguise herself. You know how light hits things? Well, I don't know exactly how she manages it, but she can divert the light from hitting her body, instead convincing it to go around her. If the light doesn't hit you, you can't be seen."

Invisibility!

"Light refraction..." Ash heard Brock mutter. Kate shook her head.

"Not quite. She must have some mega psychic abilities to pull it off. I doubt even Mew could do it. But it does get better," she grinned. "Not only can she divert the light, but she can _control _it. Records show that she can refract the light, making her appear as something totally different."

"So it's like an illusion?" Dawn asked.

"Sort of. She's still there, in her true form, really, but when she manipulates the light, she could appear to be a different species of pokémon, or even a human, if she wanted."

"Cool!" Ash grinned. He could not wait to talk to Skye Furie tomorrow! Kate glanced at her watch. She smiled regretfully.

"I'm sorry, but I really must fly. It's been a pleasure talking with you guys, though!"

Only then did Brock see his opening. At once he was kneeling beside her.

"Talking is only the beginning to our magical journey together," he said, clasping her hand. "Come with me and we can fly away togeth –"

"_Croa_gunk!"

Ash smirked as the little blue pokémon dragged his crumpled trainer out of the way.

"On the other hand," Brock whimpered, "It looks like Croagunk and I will be flying away for a long while..."

Kate decided to ignore his strange behaviour and smiled.

"Okay, bye! And I hope that information was helpful!"

"It was, thanks!" Ash replied with a grin.

You have no idea how helpful, he thought privately as Kate walked away and out of the store. He turned to Dawn.

"Okay! When's dinner?"

She groaned and leaned forward to bang her head on the table. Pikachu shook his head.

* * *

**Sooo! Skye Furie is the daughter of Arceus! And who is the mysterious researcher lady? When will Skye wake up? You will find out in the next installment!**

**Thanks again to everyone for putting up with me, and please please please read and review!**

**Peace out, froglets XD**


	6. In Which Skye Furie Wins a Race

**Disclaimer: Yup, you guessed - all I own is Skye Furie. Some life, huh?**

**Hello again my faithful follow-ees! Read on to discover what ever happens when you discover... meh, just read it.**

* * *

The sun was setting spectacularly as they made their way towards a hotel. They had gone to the pokémon centre to check up on Skye Furie. Ash had been relieved to find that she was still sleeping peacefully. Nurse Joy had said that her vital signs were excellent, and that she would be ready to go in the morning.

Now, after a large dinner, the three were walking along the darkly paved paths. Dawn was carrying a large shopping bag, containing the dress she had bought after their trip to the bookstore. The book about Skye Furie had also been bought and was stowed safely in Brock's _epical magic backpack_.

"Are we there, yet?" Ash moaned again. Dawn looked at him disbelievingly.

"Ash... we're _right outside the hotel_." Ash looked at the large building in front of him.

"...Huh." Pikachu snorted.

"So trekking ten miles a day in the country is okay, but when you have to cross the road in town, you die of exhaustion after a minute?" Brock asked, smirking. Ash glared at him.

"Hey! Ash Ketchum! Urgent delivery!"

The three whirled to see a tall man running towards them. He was dressed smartly and carrying a small package. The man skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" he asked Ash, who nodded.

"Then this is for you. It is a package from a man who makes custom poke balls in Azalea Town in the Johto Region."

Confused, Ash dumbly let the man thrust the precious package into his arms, before watching him run away.

"What was that about?" Dawn asked, staring at the parcel resting in Ash's hands. He shrugged, and looked down at his delivery. It seemed to be a small rectangle box, wrapped smartly in brown paper and string. An elegant form of calligraphy was used to write out the address, and it was covered in at least six different stamps.

"Oh well, let's get checked in, and then we can puzzle over that later," Brock sensibly suggested. Ash and Dawn readily agreed.

The room they had was large and airy. Brock had claimed his bed and was flicking through the TV channels. Dawn was in the bathroom trying on her dress, her pyjamas lying on the plump pillow of her bed.

Ash leaned out of the window, watching the last rays of sunlight glint on the waves. The breeze was refreshing, wafting his mess of spiky black hair. He looked at the package, and then glanced at Pikachu.

"Pika, pika-pika-chu," the pokémon chirped encouragingly. He nodded, giving in to his temptation, and tore off the paper.

It was a small wooden box, but on top lay a letter. Curious and totally clueless, Ash set down the box on the window sill and opened the thick, creamy envelope.

_To Master Ash Ketchum,_

_I apologise for this sudden interference in your life. I realised we have never met, and probably never will, but I feel this letter will explain all you need to know._

_I am prone to strange dreams. An old friend of mine said that these dreams showed me glimpses of the future. And so I tend to do directly what the dream indicates, to save myself from accidentally changing the future._

_But maybe I am rambling. Now I shall tell you of my most recent dream._

_I dreamt of your face, and with you was a strange pokémon. It was like a dragon, with scales of blue and black. You held out your hand and it pressed its muzzle into it. Then you caught the pokémon in a strange pok__é__ ball._

_The dream then showed me making this strange pok__é__ ball._

_After my dream, I did some research. I contacted Professor Elm of my region, and he could not tell me of this strange pokémon. I then decided to travel to Blackthorn City, home of the Dragon Masters. I thought they would be able to decipher my dreams._

_I was correct. The Dragon Master told me much of this pokémon. It is rare, far rarer than anything else on this earth. I do not mean to alarm you, but he told me that this pokémon was a legendary. He said it was found only in Sinnoh, but even then no one ever saw it. He also said it could not be caught in a normal pok__é__ ball._

_I also learned much about you, Master Ketchum. I know you are a powerful pokémon trainer who has earned the trust of many legendaries._

_So then I came back to my hometown, and took up my craft again. I do not know if you know this, but I create pok__é__ balls. I make completely unique and new ones to suit any trainer. I began the creation of this new pok__é__ ball I had seen you holding .I believe I have done the impossible – I have created the first poke ball to capture a legendary pokémon._

_And that is what I have sent to you, Ash Ketchum. I know that, sooner or later, you shall encounter this dragon, and that you will eventually catch it. I hope you are pleased with the device I have sent you; it is my pride and joy. Truly the most wonderful poke ball I have ever made. I decided to name it the Cherish Ball, because I know that you will cherish that legendary now and forever._

_Thank you for bothering to read this letter – I hope it explains much to you – and good luck with that legendary!_

_Kurt, of Azalea Town._

Ash stared, dumbfounded at the letter. This man, whom he had never met, had dreamt of him – _him_, Ash Ketchum, catching a legendary pokémon! With a slightly trembling hand, he pocketed the letter, and his eyes fell on the box.

Dare he open it?

Dare he did.

He swallowed, and undid the catch on the box, slowly opening it. The varnished, wooden lid opened with a slight creak. He stared.

Inside, nestled on a black velvet lining, was a poké ball. Poké ball was an understatement.

A _big _understatement.

It was a deep, burnished ruby red, with twisting black lines around the rim and the hinge. Right above the button was a black etching of a pokémon. It was in flight. Ash knew only one pokémon that looked like that.

Skye Furie.

He lay awake that night. All thoughts of the Sinnoh League were far from his mind. How would Skye Furie agree to go with him? He had never even considered that she would actually like him enough for that, especially after his uncalled-for outburst yesterday. But she had seemed so trusting after he had saved her from drowning...

And his dream, back at the bookstore. Would she really help him in the League? In that dream, Skye Furie had trusted him completely. But would she do so in real life?

Ash groaned, and turned over in bed. He didn't need to think about this now. He could leave it until morning.

* * *

If there was one thing Skye Furie hated more than anything, it was waking up to a terrible headache. With a groan, she opened her eyes. Bright lights were shining above her, and her nose was filled with the weird stench of supreme cleanliness. She realised that she was in a small – albeit _extremely clean_ – room, that she was lying on a really large, padded table, and that Ash _wasn't with her_.

Suddenly nervous of being alone, she leapt from the table, and padded around the room.

She felt much better, and she was overjoyed that her wing no longer pained her.

But where was Ash?

That was when she noticed it. An odd, blue, fat thing sitting in the corner. She didn't know what it was, but she _just knew_ it was something _bad_. She growled, leaping into her defensive battle crouch, swishing her long, whip-like tail, to show _the thing_ that she meant business. It didn't move.

_Trying to play smart, huh?_ She thought, and her growl began a full-throated snarl, and she hissed, raising her wings, telling _the thing_ that she wanted it _gone _and _fast_. Still, it stayed put. Skye Furie was about to lunge, ready to tear _the thing_ into shreds, when she heard something slide open behind her.

"Skye Furie!"

She turned, and saw the one she craved most – Ash. He was smiling brightly, his eyes twinkling, as he entered the room, followed by Brock, Dawn, and a tall woman with pink hair and a funny hat.

_Ash!_

At once she switched from most-dangerous-creature -on –the-planet-mode and into totally-playful-with-funny-ear-plates-and-big-eyes-mode. She leapt eagerly towards the human, thrusting her head into his hands, rubbing against the Chosen One, eagerly drinking in his scent. She hummed, contentedly. From Ash's shoulder, Pikachu grinned.

"Hiya!" he greeted cheerfully.

_Hey, Pikachu! I feel great!  
_Ash was laughing.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Skye!"

She licked him.

_That's nice. And where are we?_

"We're at the Pokémon Centre in Veilstone City."

_Oh._ She didn't really care, as long as he was there. She suddenly felt playful again, and grabbed his hat brim with her teeth, yanking it right off Ash's head.

"Hey!" He yelped indignantly, as she pranced away from him, looking extremely pleased with herself.

_You want it? Come get it!_

Ash suddenly grinned, and he leapt at her. She dodged, and they resumed their frantic chase around the enclosed space. That was when Skye Furie remembered _the thing_, and stopped. When Ash came up to her, she messily jammed his hat back on for him. She stepped back to admire her handiwork.

_There. How's that?_

"Uh... great, Skye, but I can't see."

She snorted as he took his prized hat off and readjusted it. She remembered _the thing_, and turned to growl at it again. Dawn came up beside her, looking bemused.

"Skye? Any particular reason why you're growling at a couch?"

_Couch? What the heck's a couch?_

She stayed in her defensive stance as Dawn went over to it, and sat down on it without even a glance. Skye Furie widened her eyes. What the -? It didn't growl, snap or eat her! What sort of _mysterious thing_ was that supposed to be?

"See," Dawn showed her with a laugh. "It's not alive. It's something to sit on, and it's really soft and squishy! Come see!"

Obediently, the dragoness crept forwards, and when she was close enough, she jabbed a claw at it. Her claw went _right through_ the soft material. She blushed, and pulled back her claw.

_Oops_, she said apologetically. Dawn laughed. She covered up the hole with a cushion. Skye Furie turned back to Ash, who was watching her intently.

_What? _She asked playfully. He grinned.

"Nothing," he said, and turned to look at the woman with pink hair. "Nurse Joy, can we go now?"

The pokémon nurse smiled.

"Yes, I should think so. That pokémon seems to have made a full recovery. Good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks," the three teens said as she left the room. As soon as the door closed, Ash punched the air.

"Yes! We are free! Now I can do some training with my pokémon before the Sinnoh League –" he paused, eyes wide in shock. Suddenly, he was clinging to Brock's jacket.

"Gaah! Holy crap, I forgot! Brock, _please_ tell me we haven't missed the boat to Lily of the Valley Island!"

The breeder smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Ash, the ferry doesn't leave for another two weeks. Plenty of time to fit in some extra training."

Ash punched the air again.

"Yeah! Alright!"

Skye Furie looked down at Pikachu, who was standing next to her.

_You still have to explain to me what a Sinnoh League is. _Pikachu grinned.

"Don't worry, once Ash captures you, he'll explain it himself – that is, if you still want him to capture you – right?"

He looked at her nervously, checking her expression.

_Of course. Did I not say so at the lake? But I still do not like the term 'capture'. _

Pikachu nodded.

"Right! But you'll never guess what!"

Skye Furie raised an eye ridge.

_Save me the hassle and tell me anyway._

The little pokémon pouted.

"You're no fun. Anyway, yesterday Ash got this funny box from someone in Johto – and in it was a super-epically-cool poke ball – and _it was for you_!"

She gaped at him. Her _very own _poke ball? Wow, was the only thought that came to her head.

"Alright!" Ash grinned. "Let's find a place to go train!"

With a smile, Skye Furie pulled the light around her, and followed her friends through the funny sliding door. This was going to be an interesting day, she thought to herself.

Skye Furie loved being out in the open air once more. As she walked leisurely behind the trio, she could not help but stare wistfully at the sky. She longed to be in its cool embrace again...

"So, Ash," Brock was saying. "Where do you plan on training?" The teen stopped abruptly.

"Uh...?" he seemed to be in deep thought. Dawn smiled and pointed up ahead.

"Well, we could go to the park."

Ash restarted.

"Yeah! Wait – what park?" he asked, yet again clueless. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Uh, the one across from the restaurant we went to for lunch, yesterday? But, you probably didn't notice it... the only thing you were doing was demanding food from that poor waiter."

Skye Furie snorted, along with Brock and Pikachu. Ash frowned.

"What? I was _hungry_! I _need_ to _eat_!" Dawn smiled, and tugged on his arm.

"Okay, okay – look, do you want to go train or not?"

Ash grinned.

"Right!"

They soon arrived in a massive park. Massive was the wrong word, Skye Furie decided dumbly as she stared around. Forget massive. This place was _huge_.

"Alright! Come on out!"

Ash sent out all of his pokémon. They all appeared, and grinned at the sight of the huge park before them.

They went down a small sandy path that led to a large fountain, in the middle of a circle of large trees. There were trees and bushes, streams and rivers _everywhere_. Skye Furie heard the rustle of the leaves on the wind, the trickle of the water...

This place was _perfect_.

Skye Furie went to talk with Ash's pokémon. The group rushed towards her.

"Are you alright?" Torterra asked, concern in his voice.

"Pikachu told us you were attacked by Team Rocket," Buizel growled.

"You know, one of these days I am actually going to _pound_ those guys' ugly _faces _in –"

"Infernape, cool it," Staraptor told the violent monkey sternly. He huffed theatrically.

"You're cool, though?" Gliscor checked, her orange eyes wide. Skye Furie smiled.

_Yes, I'm fine._

Pikachu came over. He was just _itching_ to say something, the dragoness could tell.

_Spit it out, _she said in an amused tone. He looked at her.

"Can I tell them?" he asked, eager. She then realised he wanted to spread her news. She rolled her eyes.

_You might as well_, she smiled. He whooped.

"What's up, Pikachu?"

He grinned. Then he burst.

"Skye Furie wants to join the team!" he shouted.

Then there was silence.

And then –

"_YES_!" Infernape cried, punching the air, karate-style.

Torterra was grinning.

"YAAY! ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE GANG!" Staraptor shrieked, flapping her wings, overjoyed. Buizel was jumping for joy.

"Oh my god! THIS IS SO COOL!" Gliscor shouted.

Pikachu turned to Skye Furie, and grinned innocently.

"What? They _had_ to know _some_time."

She rolled her eyes.

After everyone had calmed down, the gang began thinking of ways they could get Ash to capture her.

"Well," Gliscor said, after Pikachu explained about the mysterious poke ball Ash had been sent. "You _could_ just wait for him to ask you, but I know Ash, and I think he would be pretty nervous about asking a legendary to come with him."

Staraptor nodded, thoughtful.

"You don't want to seem too desperate, either. You _are_ a legendary, after all."

"You know what?" Pikachu interrupted, "I think if you just act like you're really happy around him, then, _hopefully_, he might just catch on."

Skye Furie nodded, trying to contain her nervousness at the thought of being caught.

_That sounds good._

While the others drifted off to do their own thing, Skye Furie saw a large ledge. She grinned, stretching her wings. With a leap, she made her way to the cliff edge. The group looked so small down below. This was it. She _had_ to get in the air again.

And with a startling battle cry, she spread her wings, and leapt into the sky.

She was flying again!

With an excited roar, she beat her wings, gaining speed and altitude far faster than any other flyer could. She could just make out the trio's cries of astonishment and wonder from down below, and grinned. With ease she banked sharply left, feeling the wind rush past her body, lifting her higher. She was back where she belonged. Eager for some fun, she twisted in the air, and dove recklessly towards her friends. And then, just as it seemed she would crash, she effortlessly snapped out her wings and rose swiftly again.

"Show off!" She heard Pikachu shout. She dove again, and banked past the group, skimming over a river, her claws trailing through the cool water.

_Love you too, Pikachu,_ she laughed, and she saw him grin. She saw looks of wonderment and happiness on the faces of all her new friends, pokémon and human alike. This was fun. She was mildly startled when Staraptor winged in to glide beside her. She was smiling.

"Care for a race?" she asked eagerly. Skye Furie narrowed her teal eyes with determination.

_I thought you'd never ask. _

Her competitive side began to take over as she and the hawk picked up speed.

"Let's go!" Star screamed, and shot off, beating her wings in order to ascend quickly, hoping to gain an advantage.

_With pleasure._

And Skye Furie pulled up, streaking past the startled hawk in a rocket of blue and black, spinning to stay airborne. She pulled out her wings a little and entered a short glide to analyse Staraptor's position.

This is too easy,she thought with an inner smile as Star struggled to match her previous speeds.

"How did you do that?" she practically screamed with irritation at the dragoness. Skye Furie saw a vein that looked like it was going to pop on her head, and guessed that the hawk wasn't used to losing in flying battles. Her guess, as was to be expected, was right.

_Simple. _She answered tauntingly. _I am the fastest flyer on the planet._

And with that, she suddenly clasped her wings and fell in a controlled dive.

The rush of cold air felt great, and she loved the sensation of falling-but-not-quite. Diving was a reckless business, but it could be an art if you knew what you were doing. And, thankfully for us, Skye Furie _did _know what she was doing.

She chose the exact position for when she would reopen her wings again. Staraptor was diving too; she could sense her, a little ways behind her... obviously hoping to beat the dragoness with the classic trick of falling instead of actually diving...

Cheat, she thought smugly as she snapped open her wings and pulled up her head, leaving the dive elegantly. She beat her wings twice, and glanced back to see Staraptor land down below. Yes! That meant she had won! Not that she would have expected anything less, Skye Furie thought to herself with a grin as she banked to the right and angled herself for a shallow dive. From there she idly chose her landing position, snapped shut her wings, and landed easily on all fours.

_So, _she said with a grin to Staraptor. _Fancy another race?_

* * *

Yaaay! Skye Furie can fly again! I just wanted Skye to show of her skillz! So - Ash has an amazing super cool poke ball for Skye? What's he gonna do with it? OMG! Wait and see for the next amazingly exciting and currently waiting to be loaded onto my doc manager next chapter!

And so, my fellow babblers, I do depart, until fate will decree our next foretold meeting, or, until I can be bothered to post another chapter... reviews? 'hint, hint'

Beware talking gnomes!


	7. The Choosing of the Chosen One

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, nothing in this story belongs to me... oh wait! You see that big black-blue dragoness looking pissed off at me? Yeah? The one who is annoyed at not having more chapters updated to her story in a long time? Yeah - she's MINE.**

**(Is then burned to a crisp by an unimpressed Skye Furie.)**

**Hey guys - don't hate me! I come in peace - with an amazingly brill chapter to make up for my lazy lateness! Read on, peoples... preferably without those murderous looks on your faces...**

* * *

Skye Furie idly trailed her tailfins around in the fountain, watching the water swirl. Buizel swam gracefully around in the water, spinning his tail like a motor.

Not too far away, Ash and Brock were working on some strategies for the Sinnoh League. Dawn was away by the river practicing some of her latest Contest moves.

Her ear plates flicked as she listened to the two boys talk.

"...I think I'll work something out with Infernape first," Ash was saying. "He's strong, but I need to do something about evening out his disadvantages."

"I suggest you let him work with a pokémon he's at a disadvantage to, like Buizel," Brock suggested. "Of course, the only other pokémon Infernape's weak against at the moment is Skye Furie, because I'm pretty sure she's a dragon-type."

Skye Furie opened her eyes, and Buizel popped his head out of the water. He looked at her pleadingly.

"Please please _please_ battle Infernape," he begged. "I know I have the type advantage, but last time he beat me up so bad... I was out of action for a _month_."

Skye Furie snorted. She sympathised with the little weasel. His eyes were so round right now...

_Oh, fine_, she grumbled, and got up. She was quite annoyed, considering she had been enjoying a sort of half-asleep-doze. She crept over to where Ash and Infernape were standing with Brock. She gently 'huffed' onto Ash's head, to let him know of her presence. He turned around, with a grin.

"Hiya, Skye," he smiled. She was quite pleased that he had given her a 'nickname' as Pikachu called it.

_Can I help?_

He frowned, puzzled as usual.

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes and lowered his head to his height in a subtle plea to be scratched.

_By battling with Infernape. But first... my ear plates are REALLY itchy... _she trailed off and looked at him with a woebegone expression, and the gangly teen's gaze softened immediately. He obliged her by scratching right in her favourite spot – just behind her left ear plate. She hummed in pleasure.

_You're the best, Ash._

He grinned.

"I know, but it's nice you noticed."

Brock sighed wearily. With a snort, she lifted her face and gave Ash a large lick – right across the face.

_What? It's a proven cure for oversized egos._

Ash just stood there, his face dripping with dragon saliva. Brock smirked, and Infernape was roaring with laughter.

After he cleaned up, Ash looked at her again.

"You want to help me and Infernape?" She nodded.

_Yes. Buizel asked me to because he doesn't want to be beaten up by Infernape again –_

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT!" An enraged and embarrassed Buizel shouted from the fountain. Infernape was grinning smugly. Skye Furie saw an opportunity to pull the proud monkey down a peg or two.

_Yes, so he asked me because he knew I would totally beat up Infernape for him, _she finished, and giggled as Infernape went pale.

"You, uh... you don't mean that, do you?" he asked nervously. She grinned.

_You'll have to find out yourself, _she told him, and he groaned. Ash smiled.

"Well, thanks! Okay, do you mind if I call the shots?"

She nodded.

_By all means._

The group moved into an open space. Infernape stood behind Ash, and Skye Furie calmly padded over to her position opposite him. Brock was watching, as well as Ash's other pokémon.

"Go Skye!" Pikachu cried from Ash's shoulder.

She growled, and leaned easily into her battle crouch, swishing her tail.

_I'm ready Ash_, she called, and he nodded.

"You ready, Infernape?" he asked, and the flaming monkey grinned.

"Bring it on!" he yelled.

"Okay, let's start off with Flamethrower! Skye Furie – dodge and use Aurora Beam!"

At once, Infernape released a bout of boiling flames, and Skye Furie threw herself into battle-mode, retaining just enough consciousness to listen to Ash's orders. She leapt into the air and snapped out her wings, angling herself towards Infernape, while charging the rainbow beam of ice.

"Now!" She released her attack, and it went crashing towards the flaming monkey.

"Okay, Infernape, use Mach Punch to break it up!"  
Skye Furie circled, watching the powerful pokémon slice up her beam of rainbow icicles into, well... _icicles_.

"Skye Furie! Fly around Infernape and use Aurora Beam again!"

She obliged, and dove in with her attack at the ready. As she spun around Infernape, firing the Aurora Beam, the ice began to harden and freeze together, starting to trap the monkey...

So Ash wants to find a way for Infernape to counter being frozen, she realised, and charged another Aurora Beam, unleashing it with raw power.

"Now! Infernape, cover yourself with Fire Spin! Skye Furie, keep it up!"

Infernape cried out, and began spinning on the spot, and a tornado of flames cloaking his body. Skye Furie shrieked and fired beam after beam, circling faster and faster...

"That's enough, Skye Furie!" Ash cried. She snorted and landed.

The ice had formed an egg-like shell around Infernape, but the Fire Spin was still going, preventing Infernape from being stuck.

"Uh, Ash, isn't that Dawn's contest move?" Brock asked from the sidelines. Ash grinned.

"Not quite, Brock – you'll see! Infernape, now, use Dig!"

The flames stopped, and from inside his cage of ice, Infernape scurried under the ground. The flames from Fire Spin had kept the ice at a safe distance from his body, allowing easy movement, she realised, using her psychic senses to track the burrowing monkey.

"Skye Furie! Fly and cover the ground in ice with Aurora Beam!"

She launched herself swiftly skywards, and coated their makeshift battlefield with a glimmering layer of ice. She then hovered a safe distance from the ground.

"Infernape! Use Fire Spin and come out!"

With a loud crash, Infernape erupted from the ground, coated in a spinning swirl of fire.

Holy crap, she thought with panic. Ash, do something!

"Skye Furie, dodge, and then counter with back-to-back Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted. Skye Furie banked to the right, missing the flaming torpedo by an inch, powering up her lethal claws. The flames around Infernape disappeared, and he began to fall.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!"

Skye Furie shrieked and slashed viciously at the monkey, who managed to get a lucky shot in her gut. Winded, she broke away.

"Skye Furie – Aurora Beam! Infernape, dodge and get back down that hole!"

She dove quickly and loosed the beam of ice. It hit, but Infernape managed to escape and disappeared back down the hole he had made previously.

Skye Furie snapped open her wings and hovered, sensing where he was going. The monkey soon reappeared – back safely within the block of ice. Right where I can't get him, she thought angrily.

"Nice! Infernape – use Flamethrower to heat up the ice and then use Mach Punch! Back-to-back!"

Infernape began blowing out torrents of flame, which started the melt the ice. As soon as the ice began to glow faintly red, he cut off the stream of fire, and began pounding it with his punches – holy crap! Skye Furie roared in panic as large clumps of ice came flying at her.

"Now, Skye! Dive and slid on the ice towards Infernape, and use Aurora Beam!"

At last, she thought in relief, diving and landing on the slippery ice. As was expected, she began racing towards the startled monkey. She fired her attack.

"Infernape! Fire Spin!"

The pokémon covered himself in flames once more, and spun. The Aurora Beam crashed against it, and while some of the beam was melted away, the powerful ice-type move actually managed to freeze some of the flames.

Infernape broke free, and he stared at Skye Furie. The two pokémon watched each other, now standing in a large puddle; all that remained of the thin sheet of ice.

"Okay guys, that was awesome!" Ash said, running out towards them. He thanked Infernape, who looked tired, but immensely pleased that he could hold his own against a legendary. Skye Furie padded towards the exhausted monkey.

_That was very impressive,_ she told him sincerely. He looked at her, amazement in his eyes.

"Really? You think so?"

_Yes, really. You faced off against me, a... dragon-type, was it? And yet you still managed to put up quite a fight. You should be proud._

The pokémon grinned at her.

"Thanks a lot, Skye," he said, before going off to talk with his pokémon friends. Ash ran up to her. Skye Furie blinked at him.

_How did I do? I'm not used to being told how to fight,_ she told him, wanting to know if she was good enough for a proper pokémon battle.

"You were _awesome_," Ash laughed, scratching behind her ear plate. "Even though your Aurora Beam was at a disadvantage to Infernape, you did great!" She smiled and leaned into his scratching. His praise made her so very happy. I can't wait to go with him, she thought. And that reminded her – how was she supposed to get him to ask her?

Oh well, she thought idly as Ash continued his affectionate scratching. That could wait until later.

* * *

The sun was setting over the park. Skye Furie and the rest of Ash's pokémon were relaxing around the fountain. Brock, Dawn and Ash had gone to get some dinner, courtesy of Ash's _constant_ whining... you learned to live with it, Pikachu had told her with a grin.

"Hey, guys!"

The pokémon all turned their heads to see Ash strolling towards them. They all greeted him.

_Where are the others? _Skye Furie asked.

"Brock and Dawn went back to the hotel, but I wanted to stay out a while longer – get in a bit more training. Whadda ya say, gang?"

They all readily agreed, having not done very much that day. Skye Furie was content to sit and watch while Ash went round all his pokémon. He wanted to give them all a brief.

"Okay, guys, you know how I trained with Infernape today? Well, that's now my strategy when dealing with ice-types. I reckon you could all pull off what Infernape did today with Fire Spin. Brock says the trick is to keep an attack going while the ice-type move hits. That means that, even if you get frozen over, you can still move around inside and stuff. You following?"

They all nodded. Skye Furie listened with rapt attention. These were the words of her future trainer – she didn't want to ignore _anything_ he said.

"So... Pikachu, you'd be good using your Thunderbolt Counter Shield, Gliscor, you could spin around with Steel Wing, Staraptor, you could use Whirlwind, Buizel, you could use your Water Gun Counter Shield, and Torterra could use Rock Climb."

Ash's team all nodded thoughtfully, and Skye Furie could sense them all picturing using these new tactics in battle. One opponent's face came to mind in nearly every member's vision – a tall teenager with purple hair and onyx coloured eyes. Was this the mysterious Paul she had heard about?

As the pokémon all drifted off to do their own thing, Skye Furie went over to a large rock, and lay on it. The sun's last rays were shining on it, heating it for her. As she settled, Skye Furie heard Pikachu's voice.

"Ash! Go ask Skye Furie, now!"

She peeked out of the corner of her eye, and saw Pikachu tugging the leg of Ash's baggy jeans. Ash was holding something – it looked like a deep red poke ball, but she wasn't sure. Ash sighed, nervously.

"You really think I should do it, Pikachu?"

"Yeah, man! Go for it!"

Ash couldn't understand his pal's exact words, but the gesturing was enough. Pikachu hopped onto his trainer's shoulder, and Ash swallowed, before making his way over to Skye Furie.

She felt her heart hammering against her ribs, and wondered if Ash would finally ask her to go with him.

"Hey, uh... Skye Furie?"

She turned and looked down at him, and immediately her gaze softened. She slid down from her rock, and her tailfins trailed against the surface of the river. Ash looked super nervous. She tried her best to smile encouragingly, but she herself was overcome with nerves.

_Yes? Anything the matter?_

"Uh, I kinda... wanted to talk with you. About something important."

She stared patiently.

_Go ahead._

The human was actually trembling, she mused, and hummed, soothingly. It worked a little, and Ash regained his confidence.

"We, er, have become quite good friends, huh?" Skye Furie snorted, happily, breathing hot air onto his face.

_Of course! At least, I like to think so._

Ash smiled.

"Yeah! Well, I was, er, wondering..."

_Yes? _She asked. This was it. Her heart was thumping so loud in her ear plates that it hurt.

"... If, maybe, you'd like to come with me? On my journey, I mean." He looked up at her, searching her eyes for an answer.

_Like a proper pokémon?_

He frowned.

"What do you mean?" She bit her lip, a habit she had picked up from the Chosen One.

_You know, captured in a poke ball, trained by a trainer and used for battle?_

"You don't have to do that if you don't want –" Ash broke off, worried.

_No! That's exactly what I DO want! _She bellowed into his head, and he winced. _I'm always afraid of being captured and tortured for my power, and I know I'll feel safer with a trainer like you!_

There was silence.

"You mean... You actually want to come with me?" Ash choked out, eyes shining. She hummed.

_Yes. Yes, of course I do. I have wanted to ever since you rescued me at the lake._ She looked deep into his deep brown eyes, trying to show him that this was what she wanted. Slowly, Ash Ketchum held out his hand. She smiled, and pushed her head into it. His warm fingers were soft against her nose, and she breathed hot air onto him. He smiled, almost as if he could not believe what he was seeing. He held out his other hand, and in it, lay that bizarre poke ball.

"This poke ball's for you, if you want it," he said quietly, watching her with a childish joy in his eyes that made her heart soar.

She snorted quietly, and nodded.

_I do._

He grinned.

"You sure?" She smiled.

_Yes. _

Ash raised the poke ball, and lightly tapped it against her forehead. She closed her eyes. It was the weirdest sensation, being sucked into a completely dark space. However, she felt no pain, or stiffness, or any uncomfortable feelings, so she relaxed. Skye Furie was pleased, however, that she could still sense other minds out-with her new poke ball. She sensed her new pokémon trainer pick the ball up, and looked at it.

She had been caught.

"Alright! I caught... Skye Furie!" Ash yelled, posing dramatically.

_Uh... was that really necessary? _She asked in an amused tone.

"Whaa! Skye Furie, come on out!"

She was released, and reappeared once more before Ash. She smirked.

_You never answered my question._

He groaned.

"I guess the posing was a little over-dramatic..." he brightened. Then he turned to find his other pokémon.

"HEY! Guys! Skye Furie joined the team!"

At once, Skye Furie saw the others rush up to them. They were all cheering.

"Welcome to the gang!" Pikachu smiled from Ash's shoulder. Everyone was extremely happy. After a while, the sun went down, and Ash recalled his pokémon, except for Pikachu and Skye Furie. He looked up at her.

"I just don't know why you still wanted to come with me, after all that crap I put you through!" he burst out suddenly. The dragoness rolled her eyes.

_That was one outburst, Ash. Legendaries choose a person for their heart, not for whatever happens to come out of their mouth._

Pikachu snorted. She grinned. Ash smiled, and suddenly threw himself onto her, hugging her neck. She hummed, and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Thanks," he whispered. "For everything."

Skye Furie smiled at her new pokémon trainer, and hummed again.

_Ash... _

He broke away from her and looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

_...I'm hungry._

* * *

TA-DAAA!

Yaay, SKye Furie finally has a trainer! How will she cope with Ash's antics? Will she refrain from burning him to a crisp? And will she battle in the Sinnoh League and scare tke shit out of Paul?

We shall see in the next chapter!

Luffs yous all, froglets! XD


	8. The Bemusement of a Pizza Incident

**Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, Skye Furie would exist and have her own movie and game, and the Creation Trio would be my guard dogs. Life sucks, huh?**

**Hello, guys! I am back with a super-cool chapter! I'm just going to take the time to say a great THANKS to everyone who has read and reviewed this story - I honestly thought no one would read it - just goes to show how much I know, but there you go...**

**Anyways, onwards!**

* * *

Skye Furie woke to an odd sight. She was curled on the floor of a large hotel room, and Ash was asleep in the bed she leaned against. It took her a moment to remember that she had been guarding him. It took her another moment to remember that she was now his pokémon.

Pleased, she stretched, and her wingtip accidentally knocked over Brock's _epical magic backpack_.

Oops.

She twisted her head around to see Ash snoring away. Dawn was getting ready in the bathroom, and Brock was playing with what he called a 'television'.

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's bed. Why was he still asleep, she wondered, and leaned forwards to give his hand a slimy long lick. That ought to wake him up. But just as her tongue touched his skin, Pikachu hopped onto Ash's chest, and released a powerful Thunderbolt.

Holy crap –

Skye Furie felt herself being zapped with electricity. Even though she had a type advantage against the little pokémon, the bolt still made her feel ticklish and stiff. She froze, unable to pull her poor tongue away. With a yelp, Ash woke up. Only then did Pikachu stop his attack. With a groan, Skye Furie flopped onto the floor heavily, steaming, her tongue completely numb, and hanging out of her mouth uselessly.

"Morning, Ash!" Pikachu said brightly. The trainer shot him a dirty look, and got out of bed, only narrowly avoiding standing on Skye Furie's steaming tongue. He knelt down next to her. She weakly thumped her tail in response.

"Pikachu zap you too, huh?" he asked, his eyes taking in her charred scales. Right now, she just looked black, the beautiful blue to her scales hidden under all the soot. She growled up at the pokémon who was hiding behind Ash.

"Uh... sorry," Pikachu stuttered. "Don't eat me!" he shrieked, before running away to hide. She rolled her eyes.

_One of these days, I'm actually going to zap him, using HIS tongue as the conductor, and see how he likes it. _Ash frowned.

"But... I thought you weren't an electric-type." She got up and shook off some of the soot from her scales.

_I have my ways. _He gulped nervously.

"Just remind me never to get on your bad side, okay?"

She grinned.

_Done._

At that moment, Dawn came out of the bathroom. She goggled.

"Oh my god! What happened to your poor scales! Come on, Skye, I'll help you get cleaned up!"

Obediently, the dragoness followed her into the bathroom. She just managed to squeeze through the door. As Dawn gently shut the door, she gestured for Skye Furie to lie down on the cool tiles. The pokémon complied.

Dawn and Brock had been overjoyed when she and Ash had told them of her capture – no, her joining of the team. They always liked having someone new around. And Skye Furie was glad Dawn was there especially – she needed another _girl_ with her, to talk about _girl_ stuff with. And Dawn certainly fell into that category, she thought with a grin as the girl poured some creamy liquid onto a cloth.

"Now," she said in her cheery voice, "this is something Brock made; it's a special lotion for cleaning scales. He's awesome like that."

Skye Furie closed her eyes in bliss as Dawn gently rubbed the cloth over her scales. She could feel the cooling liquid remove the itchy, charred soot. As the girl gently worked around her, Skye Furie thought excitedly about what they would do today. Now she could train along with Ash's other pokémon!

"There, all done!" Dawn said cheerfully, half an hour later. Skye Furie got up and stretched, as the girl piled the dirty towels in the bath, ready for the maid to take away later. She then went over and opened the door for the dragoness.

_Dawn, you're a star,_ Skye Furie told her, gently nuzzling her cheek. The girl giggled and patted her head shyly.

"And you're just adorable!" She replied with a smile. The pair went back into the main room. Ash was now dressed, and holding back a yawn. Skye Furie saw her chance, and leapt – she landed on his bed, and curled up smugly.

_Ah... I'm never sleeping on the floor again after this, _she said blissfully, laying her head on the plump pillow. This bed was so soft! And _so_ bouncy... no, she decided firmly. She didn't want to accidently break another soft human invention. Brock and Dawn laughed at her. She realised that she must have looked pretty silly for a legendary, but didn't care.

_You'll be sorry for laughing when I lick your faces at three in the morning,_ she said, and giggled at their faces. Brock was the first to recover.

"Uh, Ash... Professor Oak has tried to call you five times," he said chuckling. Ash groaned, and went over to a big screen set in the wall. There was a red light flashing, indicating that someone had tried to call... _five times_.

After pressing a few buttons, the screen whirred and came to life, glowing white for a second. Skye Furie watched, and asked,

_Who's Professor Oak?_

"He's a researcher of pokémon," Dawn explained, "and he lives over in Kanto. He's probably calling to ask Ash... about you."

Skye Furie started.

_Me? Whatever for?_

But then the image on the screen changed – to show a colourful room, and an old man with diagonally straight grey hair typing frantically on a keyboard. He looked at the screen.

"Gah! Ash Ketchum, where have you been? I have tried to call you _five_ times, young man –"  
"Professor, you called in the middle of the night! How on earth do you expect me to wake up then?" Ash protested.

"He has a point," Pikachu agreed, chuckling, perched as usual on Ash's shoulder. The funny man would not be deterred, however.

"How on earth do you expect me to wait six hours to ask you _how on earth_ you caught a pokémon that's _not on my database_?"

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Professor, has it ever occurred to you that the pokémon in Sinnoh probably won't be in the Kanto Database?"

The funny man looked murderous. Skye Furie giggled.

"Wow, Skye, you must be a great influence," Pikachu said. "That's twice now in the course of three days that Ash has actually used his brain!"

She snorted.

"Don't play smart with me, young man!" The Professor cried. "I have already contacted Professor Rowan, and –"

At that moment, the screen flickered, and the image of the professor was now on the right side of the screen, while next to it, another image, showing an equally old man in an equally bright room. This man however had a short white beard and moustache, and his room seemed to be whiter and much cleaner. He looked stern, Skye Furie observed.

"You called me, Samuel?" The man asked. "Hello, there, Mr Ketchum."

"Hi, Professor Rowan," Ash replied politely. The man nodded. Professor Oak relaxed ever so slightly.

"Ah! Now, Rowan, could you _please _be so kind to tell me what _this_ pokémon is?"

He held up a small computer monitor, complete with trailing wires. The screen was labelled 'Ash's Pokémon.' And on the monitor was an image of Skye Furie.

The dragoness stared at her picture. She had to admit, she did look quite impressive. Professor Rowan stared intently at it.

"That," he said, slowly, "Is a pokémon known as Skye Furie. She is a legendary pokémon of Sinnoh, and has never been seen. Why do you ask?"

Skye Furie widened her eyes. That screen clearly stated that she was Ash's pokémon! How dense could you get? Maybe he just wants confirmation, she thought.

Professor Oak was having a fit.

"Because Ash has caught it and it's a legendary and this is so wonderful – gaah!" he shrieked, running around the room at top speeds. Everyone sweat-dropped. Tracey appeared, while the Professor was running in circles behind him.

"Sorry. He's been a bit overworked, lately... But I think he's still hyped up about the _pizza incident_ we had last week."

"There was a _pizza incident_?" Ash asked, curious. Skye Furie leaned forwards, still wondering why no one had noticed that she was sitting on the bed – right behind Ash.

_What's a _pizza incident_? _She asked.

"What _pizza incident_?" Dawn said, sharing a puzzled look with Brock. Professor Rowan smacked his forehead.

"Not another _pizza incident_," he groaned. Tracey nodded, gravely.

"Yes, we've had another _pizza incident_," he confirmed.

"What type of _pizza incident_?" Brock asked.

"Will you all shut up, and I'll tell you about the damned _pizza incident_!" Tracey suddenly burst out. There was silence.

_So I take it _pizza incident_s are a touchy subject, then? _Skye Furie asked, giggling. Pikachu snorted, and burst out laughing. Tracey frowned.

"Why is Pikachu laughing? _Pizza incident_s are not something to laugh about!"

Ash grinned.

"Na, he was just laughing at something Skye Furie said," he explained. Suddenly, Professor Oak popped out in front of Tracey, clinging to the screen.

"Skye Furie is there? Oh my god I can see her! Oh, this is the best moment of my life – MOVE OUT OF MY WAY ASH KETCHUM!"

Startled, Ash jumped out of the way, and Skye Furie was on full view. She widened her eyes. Professor Oak looked like he was crying in joy. Professor Rowan stared at her with an excited, yet admirable gaze.

"Is that really her? Oh, wow! Ash, you must bring her over to Pallet Town this instant, do you hear me?" The Kanto Professor bellowed so loud that Skye Furie let out a warning growl. Instantly the funny man brightened.

"Hee! She growled at me! A legendary pokémon growled at me! Oh I am SO lucky –"  
Skye Furie was ready to slash that screen until the Miltanks came home, but Ash jumped in front of her.

"Uh... Professor, I don't have time to go back to Kanto and back before the Sinnoh League," Ash said. Professor Oak _actually_ burst into tears.

"Oh! My life is at its end! My one chance to examine a legendary and it eludes me – WHY MUST ARCEUS BE SO HARSH!"

Skye Furie jerked at the name of her father. She hadn't thought about him in such a long time...

"But," Ash continued, "I might be using her in the Sinnoh League..." he hinted as he trailed off. The funny Professor brightened immediately.

"That's it! Tracey, we're packing! We are going to the Sinnoh League right now!"

Tracey frowned.

"Uh... Prof, the League doesn't start for another week or so –"

"Gaaah! Why must the world hate me so? Two weeks until I meet that legendary! TWO WEEKS –"

"Right, guys, I'll take him for a walk or something," Tracey said, dragging the raging old man away. "Good luck with Skye Furie, Ash! We'll see you at Lily of the Valley Island!" And with that the younger man hurriedly turned off the monitor. The image then changed, so that it was just Professor Rowan now. Dawn and Brock were both sharing a very weirded-out look. Ash, however, was taking it in his stride.

"Hey, Professor Rowan, can I ask you something?" Ash asked. The man nodded, much calmer than Professor Oak had been.

"Yes, ask away."

"Well," Ash started, "Back when we first met Skye Furie, both Dawn's and my pokèdex couldn't show any data on her, and I was wondering, if, uh..." he trailed off, but luckily Rowan knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have a pokèdex entry ready for Skye Furie. The only reason it is not currently programmed into any of the Sinnoh Pokèdexes is because I thought it highly unlikely that anyone would see her. I have the code here. Would you like it?"

Ash brightened, and nodded. The Sinnoh Professor rummaged around for a bit, and then held up a piece of paper. On it were written several numbers.

"This here's the code," Rowan explained. "Just type in the numbers and her entry should appear."  
"Gee, thanks, Professor," Ash exclaimed, and took out his pokèdex. Dawn did the same, and they both typed in the numbers. When he was done, Ash grinned.

"Thanks a lot, Professor. We kinda should be going, now, since I wanted to fit in some training."

Rowan nodded.

"Of course. Don't let me keep you. Bye."

And with that, the screen turned itself off. There was silence.

_You know, _Skye Furie said, and they all turned to look at her.

"What?" Ash asked. She looked at him.

_We never got to ask about the _pizza incident_._

There was silence, and then they all burst out laughing.

* * *

After a very pleasant breakfast, the group arrived back at the park. After Ash had sent out his pokémon, he turned to Skye Furie.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could check you out on my pokèdex?" he asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded. He grinned.

"Okay, pose dramatically!" he cried, holding out his pokèdex. She smirked and leaned into her battle crouch. The pokèdex hummed and whirred, and with a flash, it took her picture. A mechanical voice came from its speakers.

'_Skye Furie, the Light-Bender Pok__é__mon. Skye Furie is capable of bending the light around her body, to appear in many different forms. She is said to be born of the powers set free from Dialga, Palkia and Giratina.'_

Skye Furie smiled. At least know they knew how powerful she was. Ash was consulting his pokèdex.

"Woah... Skye Furie – you have _three_ different pokémon types!" He gasped in astonishment. Brock and Dawn crowded around him. His pokémon looked impressed.

"What are they?" Asked Brock.

"It says that Skye is a Dragon-Psychic-Ice-type," Ash said, awe in his voice.

"What moves does she know?" Dawn asked. Ash peered.

"Uh... it says you know Aurora Beam, Psychic, Psybeam, Dragon Claw and... Triad Call. What's that?"

He looked at her questioningly. Brock looked thoughtful.

"I would think that would be Skye Furie's signature move," he explained. "Most legendaries have one."

Ash nodded.

"So, Skye, do you want to battle with me in the Sinnoh League?"

She smiled.

Last night, Pikachu and her had stayed up far into the night. Pikachu had been eager to explain all about pokémon battles, Ash's journeys, and all about the famous Sinnoh League that was coming up. She had been eager to enter.

_Yes, most certainly. I am not one to watch from the sidelines, as I am sure you know by now,_ she laughed, and Ash grinned.

"Awesome!" He then turned to Brock. "So, what moves do you think Skye should learn?"

Brock eyed the dragoness. She now understood that he was the one who helped Ash the most in his training and forming strategies.

"Well, I think a strong flying-type move would do, like Sky Attack. Also, you want to have some good ice moves as well, as her Ice-type will be one of your trump-cards while battling."

Ash nodded. Dawn interrupted.

"So maybe a move like Ice Shard?"

"Yes," Brock replied, looking at her. "I forgot – you're used to training with Ice-types, aren't you?"

Dawn smiled.

"Yep, sure am! Ice Shard is a good strong move to have. Along with Aurora Beam, Skye will have her wins in the bag."

"I wouldn't be so cocky," Ash said. "I want at least two dragon-type moves to give me an edge, and another psychic move as well, just to be sure."

Brock raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are you the one holding back? Usually it's us yanking down _your_ ego, not the other way around!"

Skye Furie snorted, along with the gang. Ash widened his eyes.

"What? I told _you_ not to be so cocky – not me!" He folded his arms and ran in front of his pokémon.

"We are gonna win this thing!" he cried, and all his pokémon yelled with him. Skye Furie raised her head and shrieked as well. Dawn and Brock shook their heads, but both were smiling at the massive display of enthusiasm.

* * *

It was decided. Ash and Dawn would help Skye Furie learn Ice Shard and Sky Attack, with Dawn's pokémon to help, while Brock would work on training up Ash's other pokémon.

"Okay, let's get started," Ash said eagerly. Skye Furie nodded, excited. Mamoswine and Buneary came forwards.

"Right," Dawn instructed. "Mamoswine, show Skye an Ice Shard!"

The huge mammoth of a pokémon rumbled, and charged a ball of glistening blue ice energy. Skye Furie watched with rapt attention. After the ball grew to a large enough size, Mamoswine released it, and it crashed into a boulder nearby. The boulder was instantly demolished. Dawn smiled, pleased.

"Thanks, Mamoswine - that was great! Okay, Skye, you follow that?" The dragoness stood and nodded. Dawn came over to her. Mamoswine turned to her.

"What you do is blow the air out in front of you, and you have to imagine it freezing," he explained slowly and respectfully. "You know it's working when your chest begins to feel cold, because that means the air in your lungs is cold enough for your attack."

Skye Furie nodded again, and thought. She had to imagine the air freezing into a ball. Right... that couldn't be too hard, she thought lamely, could it?

It turned out that it could.

She let out a long breath of air, thinking so hard about it forming into ice that it hurt. But nothing happened. She slumped, then jumped back up again, ready to try again. She did not want Ash to think she was weak and lazy.

So she tried.

And tried.

And tried some more.

An hour later and she was still trying.

"Skye, stop!" Ash said as she panted, struggling to keep going. "You'll hurt yourself!"

_But I have to learn this move! _She protested as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"No, you don't," he told her firmly. "I don't want you to overexert yourself. Besides – you need to be in shape to get your revenge on Pikachu – remember?"

She stared at him, surprised he had remembered their conversation that morning. He was smiling. Pikachu was staring wide-eyed at the two of them.

"You're supposed to be my friend!" he squealed at Ash as Skye Furie grinned.

_True. Oh well, I suppose I shall save myself for my much-needed revenge, _she chuckled as Pikachu scampered away in terror. Ash nodded.

"Now, why don't we try a Sky Attack?"

* * *

Later in the day, Skye Furie did not manage to learn Sky Attack, but surprised her friends by using Dragon Rush for the first time.

She smirked proudly as her move quite literally bowled Torterra over. The large, sturdy pokémon had offered to be her 'practice dummy' for practicing with. He got up with a grin.

"That was a really powerful Dragon Rush. Well done!"

_Thanks, _she smiled at the praise, turning to face Ash. The trainer was beaming. Dawn and Brock both looked impressed.

"Totally awesome!" Ash dictated, scratching her ear plate. She looked at him.

_You think so?_

"Yep. That means you now have two dragon-type moves, which is great!"

Skye Furie smiled.

"Okay, Ash, why don't we let Skye Furie have one more practice with Torterra, and then we can all get some lunch – sound good?" Brock asked.

"Sounds AWESOME!" Ash cheered loudly. Skye Furie laughed, and crouched, ready for one more battle. This time, she thought to herself. She would try her Ice Shard again. She would _not _disappoint Ash. Torterra righted himself.

"Okay, Torterra use Razor Leaf! Skye Furie – dodge and use Aurora Beam!"

At once, the continent pokémon let loose a wave of sharp leaves. With a snarl, the dragoness leapt into action, dodging the leaves, and let loose the beam of ice. It hit, but Torterra's size saved him from too much damage.

"Skye Furie, use Dragon Rush, and Torterra – Energy Ball!"

As her opponent released a crackling ball of green energy, Skye Furie readied herself, and spun, lashing out with her now glowing tail. It smashed against the Energy Ball, and the grass-type move crackled and exploded in a flash of light. Skye Furie leapt back to avoid the brunt of the blow, and skidded backwards to slow herself.

"Right," Ash cried, "Torterra, Leaf Storm, and Skye Furie – now try an Ice Shard!"

With a scream, Skye Furie concentrated, determined to get it right. She breathed out slowly, ignoring the torrent of leaves heading her way, focusing her mind on freezing her breath. She started with surprise as her chest began to feel a little cold, and opened her eyes in shock. To her utter disbelief, the air was freezing in front of her, forming a smaller version of Mamoswine's Ice Shard. With an excited screech, she let it loose, but it dissipated before even hitting anything. With a groan, Skye Furie wrapped herself in her wings and dug her claws into the ground, just as Torterra's Leaf Storm hit.

She managed to survive the attack, thanks to her type advantage, but she still felt tired.

"You did great, Skye!" Ash cried. "Now, fly up and use Psybeam! Torterra, counter with another Razor Leaf!"

At once, Skye Furie leapt into the air, buffeting gusts of wind beneath her wings, and loosed her attack before Torterra could even blink. He grunted, bearing the brunt of the psychic beam, before loosing his own attack.

As Skye Furie was hit, she began thinking so fast that the world around her seemed to slow down.

She knew that she had to master that Ice Shard attack. It wasn't even one of the more powerful Ice moves! She just had to figure out exactly how to freeze the air...

As she fell, Skye Furie focused her vision suddenly on the river. That was it! The world sped up again, and she altered her flight ever so slightly, changing the direction of her fall –

With a crash, she landed in the river.

With a roar, she erupted from it, dripping wet. Skye Furie now felt cold. That was what she needed to feel. At once, she blew out a gust of air, and her mind focused on the cold she was now feeling. At once, her chest became colder still. The ball of ice began to form in front of her, glowing blue and shining with power. With a scream of victory, she let it fly. It crashed right into Torterra. He was sent skidding backwards. As he recovered, Skye Furie grinned.

_I did it! I did it I did it!_

She began jumping around, twisting and spinning in circles.

"Skye Furie – that was awesome!" Ash cried, running up to her, but not before checking that Torterra was okay. She stilled herself and hummed.

_Yes – it was, wasn't it? _He laughed, and patted her nose. She shook herself dry. She made a mental note never to willingly dive into rivers again. They were so cold!

"That was pretty smart, using the river to get the right temperature for your Ice Shard to work," Brock congratulated as he and Dawn came over. The girl was beaming.

"Yeah – you were so cool," she said with a smile. Skye Furie nodded.

_I know. It's tough being as cool as me, I tell you._

They all rolled their eyes at her, and she giggled. Ash interrupted them with a bellow.

"We've done the battle – and you know what that means!" he cried importantly. Skye Furie raised an eye ridge.

_No, but be a dear and tell us anyway? _

"LUNCH!"

* * *

**And yes, I ended this chapter at lunch time, my stomach was calling, so whatcha gonna do? Skye has a signature move! EEE! What do you think it will be? Laser eyes? Lightning bolts? Something so totally amazingly awesome you will faint when you finally read it? Oooh, I can't wait!**

**So, how are we liking Skye as Ash's pokemon? Me? I think it's sweet. **

**... Nah, okay, you got me. *Hands in air* Yeah, I just wanna see Skye in the Sinnoh League scaring the crap out of Paul! XD Oh come on, you know you want to as well! **

**Okay, well see yous all soon, froglets! Luffs yous all!**


	9. Dragon and Dragon But Not Quite

**Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, Skye Furie would exist.**

**Hey guys! I thought I'd treat you all with another chapter, so feel loved! Onwards, ho!**

* * *

The next morning, Skye Furie asked her human friends what other moves she could learn. Brock thought.

"Well, a good dragon-type move to have is Dragon Rage. It's quite powerful, and you don't have a proper, uh..."

"Dragonish move, yet?" Dawn suggested teasingly. Brock smiled.

"Sort of. The only problem I can see is how to get Skye to learn it. I mean, it's quite similar to moves like Flamethrower, but Ash doesn't have another dragon-type that is experienced enough to know how to do it properly."

"What about Gible?" Ash asked. Brock shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid Gible won't be much help. He doesn't know Dragon Rage, and Dragon Pulse is a totally different type of attack."

Ash nodded, staring into space. Skye Furie watched from her position on his bed. She wanted to help him, but held back because she knew that she didn't have much experience in battling. Suddenly, Ash brightened.

"I may not have another dragon-type, but I sure have a fire-type!" He exclaimed, and ran over to the telephone-screen. Brock looked puzzled.

"Care to elaborate, Ash?" The teen whirled around, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"You said Dragon Rage is like Flamethrower – right?"

The breeder nodded.

"So, I don't need another dragon-type," Ash said smugly. "I just need a fire-type that happens to look like a dragon-type!"

Skye Furie was nonplussed. Why was Ash speaking in riddles? He was far too dense for that! But Brock understood.

"You mean Charizard!" the breeder exclaimed. Ash nodded, and turned to type on some numbers on the screen. Skye Furie cocked her head.

_Ash has a Charizard? _Brock nodded.

"Yeah, he's had it for a while back. It's currently at the Charicific Valley, in Johto."

The screen whirred, and Professor Oak soon appeared. He seemed to have calmed down sufficiently since yesterday, though, for which Skye Furie was most thankful.

"Ah! Ash, what can I do for you?" the man asked, evidently delighted to see one of his trainers once more.

"Hey, Professor," Ash greeted him. "I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

"Of course!" The Kanto Professor smiled eagerly. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could contact Liza, at the Charicific Valley?" The teen asked hopefully. Professor smiled knowingly.

"You want Charizard's help to train Skye Furie, don't you?" Ash started.

"How did you know that?" he yelped, looking suspicious. The older man smiled smugly.

"I know everything, my dear boy," he said, tapping his nose. Brock and Dawn both sighed. Skye Furie snorted.

_Tell him_, she said to Ash, who turned to listen. _If he knows everything, then why was he so hyper and desperate to ask Professor Rowan about me yesterday?_

Ash grinned and repeated her question to Professor Oak, who suddenly gave Ash a death glare.

"Ash Ketchum!" he shrieked, "stop using your brain!"

There was silence.

"I thought you older people want us to actually _use_ our brains," Dawn said, confused, and trying to hide a smile. The Kanto Professor smacked his forehead.

"Yes, but Ash is a _major_ exception! If his mother hears that he has actually begun to use his brain..." he shook his head theatrically. "Who knows what evils shall fall upon us."

"Hey!" Ash cried indignantly. "I am here, you know!" Skye Furie giggled.

"Yes, Ash, we do know," Brock said. "You will never have to worry about that. We will always know of your presence... because we will always hear your voice and your stomach."

Skye Furie roared in draconic laughter. Ash nodded along, until he realised what Brock had said.

"Hey!" He shouted again in his indignant tone. Pikachu was rolling on the floor laughing. Professor Oak interrupted the exchange.

"Okay, Ash, I will call Liza for you. I'll send along Charizard's poke ball, for you, shall I?"

Ash nodded.

"Yes, please!"

A poke ball appeared in the tray below the screen. Ash picked it up and smiled.

"Thanks, Professor!" The old man nodded.

"No trouble. You can expect Charizard to arrive within the next few days. So long, Ash!"

"Bye Professor!"

The screen went blank.

Ash came and sat next to Skye Furie on his bed. Dawn stretched.

"Well, apart from training your other pokémon today, what do you want to do, Ash?" she asked. He thought. Skye Furie snorted.

_I have an idea._

Everyone turned to look at her.

_We can figure out ways to stop Ash from using his head!_

It wasn't long before Ash caught on.

"_Hey_!"

* * *

It was a few days later, and the gang were training again in the park. While Ash and his friends were busy training his other pokémon, Skye Furie was battling her favourite opponent – Pikachu.

"Ha! Take that you oversized lizard!" Pikachu cried as he crashed into her side with an impressive Volt Tackle. She grinned and charged up an Ice Shard, laughing as the ice totally encased the mouse. Using Ash's latest strategy, Pikachu spun around, discharging electricity at an alarming rate. Even though he was able to move around, the fact remained that Pikachu was stuck.

"Aw, come on," he moaned as Skye Furie slowly powered up a Dragon Rush.

_Oversized lizard, am I? _She asked teasingly as her glowing tail struck against the ice cage. As the ice shattered, Pikachu was flung into the air.

_She strikes – she SCORES! _Skye Furie cried out, leaping into the air, ready with a Dragon Claw. Pikachu righted himself quickly, and as he fell, he loosed a powerful Thunderbolt.

_You little – _she screeched in panic as she tried to avoid the bolt, but annoyingly, it hit. She was suspended in midair, forced to watch as her body felt sluggish, and her scales became charred over again.

"Now you're a fried oversized lizard!" Pikachu yelled tauntingly as he landed, still channelling the Thunderbolt. Skye Furie ignored him, and squeezed her eyes shut. She was already planning her revenge.

"Come on Pikachu, don't be so harsh!" She heard Gliscor say, and smirked. She could sense Pikachu's mind become distracted. If Gliscor could just keep him talking...

"Pikachu – stop it! Or do I have to Giga Impact you again?" Gliscor cried sternly. At last, Skye Furie sensed Pikachu's channel of electricity begin to slow. It was enough.

With a cry, she snapped open her eyes, and used her sheer psychic force to wrench apart the Thunderbolt.

"Oh, crap! Gliscor!" Pikachu whined in panic as Skye Furie dove towards him. Gliscor was grinning.

_Thanks for the distraction,_ she thought to the tall purple pokémon, who shrugged and grinned.

"He's too used to beating us all up," she replied. "Time he was beaten up for a change!"

_I'll say, _the dragoness confirmed, and chased the little yellow pokémon from the air. He stumbled and fell.

"Gaaah! Oversized lizard incoming!" he cried in pure terror, and Gliscor laughed. Skye Furie smirked and hovered, using her psychic skills to lift him into the air. She grinned maliciously as he floated towards her.

_Oversized lizards are oversized for a reason_, she said in a knowledgeable and informative tone, as Pikachu squirmed in front of her, unable to break out of her psychic grip.

_That reason is to beat the crap out of undersized non-lizards! _She proclaimed, and let go of him. At once, Pikachu let loose a Thunderbolt. With a grin, Skye Furie put her revenge-plan into action, and turned the zigzagging bolt back around with pure mind power.

"Gaah!" Pikachu cried as he was electrocuted by his own Thunderbolt. Gliscor laughed aloud, and a few other pokémon joined in. Skye Furie smiled, proudly. Revenge _was_ sweet.

When she landed, she was congratulated by Infernape and Torterra. The flaming monkey punched her shoulder lightly.

"Nice shot, man," he grinned. "You were like – I am awesome! Take back your crap, little mouse!"

He began laughing hysterically.

"The little mouse is right here," Pikachu grumbled, jumping up to sit on Skye Furie's head. Together, the pair looked especially dishevelled. Torterra snorted.

"How you bent back that Thunderbolt was especially impressive," he told her. Skye Furie just shrugged.

_Nothing special. Revenge was necessary, and justice was performed. Much good has been done this day. _Everyone laughed, including Pikachu.

Ash came over. He took one look at the soot-covered pair, and shook his head in mock-weariness.

"You've been battling Pikachu, again, haven't you?" She grinned.

_Yes, but I also extracted my revenge-plan. As you can see, it went unsurprisingly well. _Ash snorted at the disgruntled look on Pikachu's face.

"Overconfident fried lizard," the little pokémon muttered, before hopping onto Ash's shoulder. She winked playfully at Pikachu, who rolled his eyes, and grinned despite himself.

* * *

After a while, Skye Furie grew aware of a fast-approaching shadow in the sky. She looked at it long and hard, and as it came closer, at speeds abnormally fast for a mere cloud, she could just about distinguish large wings, a long neck and a flash of fangs, and a flaming tail.

She roared her threat to the unidentifiable creature, flinging herself in front of Ash. The beast roared back, and fired a bout of writhing flames towards her. Knowing now that fire could mean trouble, she jumped, and beat the air easily with her wings, readying an Aurora Beam. She fired, and the creature rolled in the air to avoid it by a hairsbreadth. It suddenly came at her, slashing with sharp claws, and she hissed, struggling to dodge the attacks. She buffeted the creature with her huge wingspan, and fired a desperate Ice Shard. It hit, and the creature was flung through the air. Now it was close up, she saw its bright orange scales, the two prominent horns in its head, the blue undersides of its wings...

It was a Charizard.

The powerful fire-type roared challengingly, and banked towards her, firing another Flamethrower. She climbed through the air, missing it easily, and clasped her wings, diving towards the Charizard. It began to charge yet another Flamethrower, but before it could, she swung herself sideways, revealing to the beast her now glowing tail. It hit, and the Charizard was momentarily stunned. Seizing her chance, Skye Furie landed on its back and grabbed its wings in a deadlock. Only her wing-beats would keep them airborne now.

"What's your problem?" the fire-type cried out, struggling to get out of her grip. The voice sounded unmistakably masculine. She snarled.

_What is your reason for coming here? I shall not release you until I can be sure that you shall not harm the Chosen One!_

The Charizard suddenly became still.

"Ash?" he asked disbelievingly. Skye Furie paused.

_You know him?_

It was only then that she heard the ruckus below. She saw Ash and everyone else, all yelling at her. She saw Ash groan and pull out something small and red –

Uh oh –

"Skye Furie – return!"

She screamed in panic as a red beam was fired at her. It sucked her in with its magnetic pull. She felt herself being dragged out of the air, down, into that frustratingly peaceful darkness. There was a click, and then silence.

With a roar of frustration, she flew around in that eerie, darkened space. Annoyed, she closed her eyes, and concentrated. Skye Furie stretched out the reaches of her mind, sensing the minds of her friends, human and pokémon alike. She could sense the Charizard landing in front of – the nerve of it! – Ash. She could hear their voices no problem.

"Hey, Charizard, glad you got here okay," Ash greeted him. Wait, Ash _knew_ this pokémon?

Duh, her annoying inner voice mocked. He's the Charizard from the Charicific Valley in Johto! She groaned. How could she have been so stupid?

"Sorry about Skye Furie," Ash was saying. "She probably thought you were a threat or something."

The Charizard furled his wings, chuckling in his base, male tone.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." He turned to face Pikachu. "So, how you holding up, little mouse?"

Pikachu grinned.

"Not too badly, big guy. Anyways, these are all the pokémon Ash caught in Sinnoh. This is Star, Infernape, Buizel..."  
Skye Furie listened intently with her raptly acute mind as Pikachu introduced the Charizard to all her friends.

Why had Ash put her back in her poke ball?

She swiftly realised that Ash had done it to calm her down. He knew fine that she could still use her mental abilities within her poke ball, and was using this knowledge to help her understand. Skye Furie calmed herself with a long sigh.

After a few minutes of Charizard being introduced to Dawn and Brock, Skye Furie sensed Ash once again reaching for her poke ball.

"I think she'll be okay, now," Ash said, and hurled the ruby sphere into the air. "Skye Furie – come on out!"

She felt herself being released from her annoyingly dark prison, and materialised in front of her trainer. Skye Furie rustled her wings slightly, looking at the larger Charizard sorrowfully.

_I realise now that you are also Ash's pokémon,_ she said immediately with wide teal eyes. The orange-scaled pokémon watched her warily.

_I apologise for my earlier behaviour_, Skye Furie told him, and turned to face Ash. _Sorry for overreacting_, she apologised. Ash smiled and came towards her, pocketing her poke ball.

"Na, it's okay," he waved off her apology. He then turned to Charizard. "Apart from using you in the Sinnoh League –" Charizard grinned and swished his flaming tail at the prospect of battling – "I need your help in teaching Skye Furie how to learn Dragon Rage."

Charizard looked at Skye Furie with a mingle of surprise and disbelief. He turned to Pikachu.

"He wants me to teach _that_ deformed Salamence?" he asked sceptically, jabbing a claw in the dragoness' direction. Pikachu paled.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you –" he squealed frantically, looking at her in terror. The words stung Skye Furie mightily, and she growled. How _dare_ he, a mere pokémon, call her deformed! She, Skye Furie, daughter of Arceus, was a legendary pokémon!

But, she calmed herself, and glared at him coldly.

_Well, at least I am a true dragon, rather than just a measly look-a-like. Imagine, a mere fire-type telling a legendary dragon she is deformed!_

The Charizard flinched. She smirked frostily. It was evident that the pokémon was proud of looking like a dragon-type. It was only natural for her to want to yank his ego down a good bit. The Charizard thrashed his tail again. It was then that he finally seemed to digest the full content of her second sentence, and shrunk back slightly. Skye Furie, sensing his train of thought, chuckled.

_Having second thoughts, are we? _She taunted, but the fire-type looked away, evidently not wanting to pick a fight with a legendary. Skye Furie, now certain justice was obtained, turned obediently to Ash.

_So – when do we start?_

* * *

Charizard sighed.

"Okay – Dragon Rage is pretty similar to Flamethrower – yes?"

Skye Furie, sitting down, bored and wanting to learn her new move, nodded.

"Then, to use it, you've got to be able to produce a flame." Skye Furie lifted her head a little.

_But I don't learn fire moves. I am an ice-type. _Charizard groaned quietly.

"No, but the way you produce the flame is exactly the same as using Flamethrower. Dragon Rage is basically blue, dragonish fire. You got that in your head?"

Skye Furie wanted to snap at his tone, but then remembered that he was her teacher, and nodded.

"Okay, so, what you do, is breath out this flammable gas, and then ignite it. Easy."

_What gas?_ Charizard looked at her.

"Since you're a dragon, you'll definitely have a second stomach. This stomach is used for storing food that is digested and turned into fuel – i.e. – gas. You concentrate on that stomach – it should be right above your normal one – and breath up the gas. Watch."

She watched with fascination as the large, orange dragon-like pokémon leaned forwards, and breathed out a small swirl of green gas. Eager to try herself, Skye Furie peered down, and prodded her own belly – just above her stomach. She was rewarded with an achy feeling in her second stomach – proof that it was really there. Then, Skye Furie concentrated, focusing on that achy feeling, and slowly breathed out.

The stench was surprisingly vile, and she coughed, shaking her head away. Opening her eyes, the dragoness saw a few wisps of pale green gas rising up through the air. Charizard looked sceptical.

"Yeah, you did it – but you're not supposed to breath it back in. It's poisonous." Skye Furie glared.

_And I suppose you did brilliantly on your first ever go? _

He flushed. Good, Skye Furie thought. I'm getting on his nerves. Charizard seemed eager to press on.

"Right! The next step. After you breathe the gas, you have to ignite it. That's the easy part, really. You just cough, spit, or breath out really quickly."

_May I ask why? _The dragoness asked, stretching out her tail. The dragon-like beast sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know, for a legendary, you're not very smart, are you?"

Skye Furie hissed.

_And I suppose you would be the most knowledgeable pokémon in the world if you too lost your memories for nearly twenty years._

He stared at her, and she glared coldly back. Her past was a touchy subject, and she had no idea why she had thought to bring it up. At last, Charizard lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," he muttered awkwardly. Skye Furie sighed, and flopped lower on the grass. Beside them, the river flowed, ongoing, and the faint sounds of Ash's other pokémon training reached her ear plates.

_It's not your fault,_ she said glumly. _I have no idea who to blame – but you'd think I'd understand that now, having lost my memory and all._

For the first time in about an hour, she heard the other pokémon chuckle. It was low, and she peeked at him. His eyes were sparkling.

"Yes, ironic, that," he agreed with a small smile. She grinned back. The two dragons – well, dragon and dragon-looking – sat together in companionable silence for a little while longer. At last, Skye Furie could stand it no longer, and stood up.

_Can you explain now? _She asked politely, teal eyes bright. Charizard snorted at the legendary's eagerness, and also stood. His previous resentment and irritation seemed to have vanished.

"Sure. Okay, so you know how to breath the gas, and now you've got to light it. Like I said, this is the easy part. All you have to do is cough or spit out. That's because you have a little... uh, _thing_ under your tongue, and it makes a spark whenever you cough, spit... yadda yadda yadda. But it can only ignite if it meets gas." He smiled at her. "Hence the gas-breathing."

Skye Furie nodded and smiled. She would do this, she thought to herself determinedly as her eyes closed. She breathed out the gas, careful not to breathe it in. Then, she jerked her head forward, her eyes flew open, and she coughed.

At once, the gas erupted into glorious blue-white flames, streaking out in front of her. She felt the heat, and grinned, careful to keep the gas going. Charizard looked impressed. Scratch that. He looked _gobsmacked._ The tongue of flames hissed and crackled, and after about a minute, Skye Furie was panting, and cut off the gas flow. She sat down, breathing slowly, watching as her glorious ribbon of sapphire blue and diamond white fire crackled and burst away into nothingness.

That felt _good_.

"That was awesome for your first try!" Charizard congratulated. She simply smiled, slightly embarrassed, and dipped her head in acknowledgement.

_Thanks_, she said.

"You've got to be careful not to try and hold it on too long," the pokémon told her. "That's why it gave out so quickly. You've got to find the best length of time that suits you, and stick to it."

Skye Furie grinned.

_Thanks, Charizard._

He looked at her, surprised.

"Uh... your welcome?" She smiled and stood, having got her breath back.

_I mean it. I know I'm a legendary and all, but to be honest, I'm just as clueless as a Magikarp with all this._

Charizard snorted, and she smiled.

"Skye Furie! That was _epically_ awesome!"

The pair grinned knowingly, and turned to see Ash running towards them, Pikachu on his shoulder. The pokémon trainer's eyes were shining. Skye Furie leaned in as he scratched behind her ear plate, while Charizard rumbled as Ash petted his scaly nose.

_You think? _She asked. Ash nodded.

"Yep! And guess what? I think now would be a totally great time for lunch –"

At once, Skye Furie sensed something headed towards the four of them. She dived into action at once.

_Look out! _She screamed, and with a wave of powerful psychic energy pushed Ash, Pikachu and Charizard out of harm's way. She launched herself into the air, just as a metal fist pounded into the ground, right where they had all been standing half a second before. Skye Furie hovered, and growled as she saw their attackers. With a roar, Charizard leapt into the air, and joined her.

It was a large, silver-grey robot, standing on two thick legs on the opposite side of the river. Its chest was emblazoned with a large, capital R in red. Two fists were ready for a fight, and from within a room situated in the robot's face, three horribly familiar figures sat...

Skye Furie roared, and Charizard echoed her cry.

"Not you freaks again!" she heard Ash groan loudly. Charizard thrashed his tail.

"You still have to put up with these weirdoes?" he called down to Pikachu, who nodded, grimly.

"They never get the message," was his weary reply.

The three familiar figures stood up.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" cried the woman with pink hair.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear," the man with lavender hair smirked.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" The Meowth yelled suddenly.

_They're ear PLATES! _Skye Furie protested furiously. The Meowth growled.

"Don't interrupt! Keep going, guys!"

The woman began talking again, twirling.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

The man spun around too.

"Dashing all hope – putting fear in its place!" The woman smiled.

"It's Jessie!" The man winked.

"And James!" The Meowth jumped up and down.

"And Meowth – now dat's a name!"

Jessie posed.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..." James also posed.

"We're Team Rocket!" And they all cried out in unison.

"IN YOUR FACE!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Skye Furie raised an eye-ridge. The last time they had met, these freaks hadn't put on a show... they had just dumped a net over her head. Charizard rolled his eyes.

"I see they've made up another useless motto," he commented. Down on the ground, Ash was fuming.

"What do you want? For the last time - you're not getting Pikachu!" Jessie smirked.

"Well then – it's your lucky day! For once, we aren't after dear little Pikachu!"

"Yes!" James cried out. "We have come to claim those two flapping pokémon!" Skye Furie's jaw dropped. She and Charizard shared a look.

"Did they just do what I think they did?" She nodded and growled.

_I'm afraid you're right._

"No one calls me a flapping pokémon!" Charizard roared, and fired a powerful Flamethrower at the robot, which dodged right just in time. The Meowth taunted them with a remote control.

"You're right – ya won't be flappin' anymore, cos ya'll be stuck in da net!"

He smacked a button, and a net fired out from somewhere on the robot's body. It came flying towards Skye Furie and Charizard. She leapt into action.

_Grab my arm! _She shrieked, and he looked at her, confused, but obliged hurriedly. At once, she swung them around in the air, and fired an Aurora Beam at the net. It dissipated instantly. But at once, more nets came flying out. She suddenly felt Charizard swing_ her_ out of harm's way, blasting nets with multiple Flamethrowers. Skye Furie spun them around, and ascended quickly. She and Charizard broke apart, but flew together.

_You ready to finish them? _She asked. Charizard grinned.

"Always!"

The pair of them dove, dodging and blasting nets out of the way, heading towards the giant robot. Skye Furie banked sharply and flew around the back of it, while Charizard distracted Team Rocket. She coughed up gas and swiftly ignited it, melting the back of the robot. It began to turn around, and Skye Furie swerved out of the fists' reach. Charizard suddenly appeared, smashing one of the mechanical arms with his blazing tail. It crashed to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Jessie shrieked.

Snarling, Skye Furie followed Charizard closely as they weaved around the thrashing robot, which was vainly attempting to swat them like annoying Beedrill. They climbed to a higher altitude, after being unable to safely land a few good hits. The pair circled.

Skye Furie sensed one of Charizard's thoughts.

_Do it,_ she said immediately. He flinched, and looked at her, questioningly.

_If we lock talons and dive with multiple attacks – you with Seismic Toss and Flamethrower and me with Dragon Rage, we can defeat it._

He shook his head.

"But the Seismic Toss could hurt you!"

Now it was Skye Furie's turn to shake her head.

_Not the way I plan it. I have an idea. You in?_

Charizard relented with a grin. The two spiralled in midair, and Skye Furie firmly locked her talons with Charizard's. Then, the pair clasped their wings, and began to fall.

At once, Skye Furie opened her wings, slowing their dive considerably.

_Open your wings and spin me around with Seismic Toss! _She ordered, knowing they had only precious seconds for their plan to work. Charizard obliged, and they began to spin.

With a scream, Skye Furie felt the very tips of her wings glow, and begin to pull the air around with them. She spun around with Charizard, and soon, a fully-formed cyclone was spinning and hissing around them, powered up by Seismic Toss.

"Nice!" Charizard commented loudly, and Skye Furie could barely hear him thanks to the screaming air tunnel about them.

_Thanks! Now – let's finish this!_

"Agreed!" he roared, and let loose a blazing Flamethrower. Skye Furie shrieked, and let loose her spitting, crackling Dragon Rage attack. The two merged easily, and at once, the air cyclone about them erupted into red and blue flames. Skye Furie laughed as she heard Team Rocket's panicked thoughts.

Serves them right, she thought, as they neared the robot.

Nearly there...

CRASH!

The two erupted out of the other side of the now demolished robot, separating and swerving in to land by Ash. He was grinning.

"Now Pikachu! End this with Thunderbolt!"

The little mouse grinned, and sprinted up to the barely conscious Team Rocket. He leapt into the air and let loose a powerful Thunderbolt. Skye Furie winced, knowing how much that could hurt. She watched with satisfaction as Team Rocket blasted off again.

Skye Furie landed, feeling the adrenaline still coursing through her system. Charizard let his wings trail limp in the grass. He was panting slightly.

"...Talk about a daily workout..." he said tiredly, and she snorted.

_Nice work... Dragon._ Charizard's head snapped up to look at her. Skye Furie smiled at him. He grinned, and dipped his head respectfully.

"Thank you much, Miss Legendary," he replied in a formal tone, and she laughed with him. Ash came up to them both. Brock, Dawn, and Ash's other pokémon had arrived.

"That was awesome, guys!" Ash stated proudly, petting his two pokémon. The two dragons – you know what I mean – both accepted his touch wearily.

"That was a four-move-combo," Brock whistled, clearly impressed. "I've never seen aerobatics like that before, either! Skye – that was Twister that you used – well done!" Dawn had stars in her eyes.

"You two would be so AWESOME for Contests!"

Puzzled, Skye Furie looked at Charizard.

_I don't suppose you know what Contests are, do you?_

The dragon-like pokémon shivered.

"They're competitions that judge pokémon on how _pretty_ their moves are. Weird and pointless compared to battling, if you ask me."

Skye Furie shuddered.

_Remind me never to let Dawn enter me in one of those._ Charizard laughed.

"I'll do my best!"

Ash smiled broadly.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, let's go and have lunch!"

Smiling, Skye Furie walked along with her huge group of friends towards the entrance to the park. A thought popped into her head.

_Infernape?_ She asked, and the carefree fire monkey came to walk beside her and Charizard.

"Yeah, what's up?"

_You're a fire-type. Do you have the same second-stomach thing needed for fire-breathing?_

Immediately he caught on.

"Sort of. You'll have a more developed one for all your dragon moves, but yeah, I do have one." She nodded her thanks, and looked over to Ash.

_Ash? _He turned.

"Yeah?"

_If Infernape could have taught me Dragon Rage, why did you go to all the trouble and wait three days for Charizard to arrive?_

Everyone shook their heads as Ash fell over and banged his head against the ground, cursing himself for his remarkable density.

* * *

**LOL - Ash is dense! Yeah yeah, tell us something new, huh? But how did you like Skye Furie and Charizard? They make a cool combo, huh? Well, when I watched the Sinnoh League episodes I was like 'huh? where's Charizard? have they forgotten him?' so I've done some minor tweaking, and you may see him again... but I'm saying nuthin! XD**

**I got a rather spooky review from an awesome reader Zatch Bell-01, who had an idea about Triad Call, Skye's signature move, which was pretty close! Quite spooky really... wait! Zatch Bell-01! You aren't Skye Furie in disguise are you? Argh! You've escaped again! Now you'll tell everyone the amazing ending to the story... not really. I doubt Skye Furie could work out how to use a computer... don't eat me, Skye! Bad dragon legendary!**

**Okay, well see you soon... nearly ready for the League! Whoo-hoo! **


	10. Power of the Legendaries

**Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, amazing things would happen; mainly Skye Furie would exist and she would help me with my writer's block.**

**Hey, guys! I couldn't resist - I have had some really nice reviews and private messages from you lovely people. Can I just say thanks for reading this story - my writing is kind of private at home, so it's really nice to get some appreciation!**

**Love you all so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

After her first fortnight as Ash's pokémon came to an end, it was time to leave Veilstone. The ferry was ready, all set to travel to Lily of the Valley Island.

The sun was shining down on the lapis lazuli waters, and Skye Furie felt the cooling breeze waft around her. She was padding leisurely behind Ash, Brock and Dawn, having pulled the light around her, as they made their way to the docks. The large paved area was quite busy, compared to the rest of the town, Skye Furie observed. She was careful to avoid going near any strangers – even though she was invisible, she was still _actually_ there... and still able to be bumped into.

Ash was visibly hyper. In the queue for tickets, he was jumping up and down, impatient as ever. Pikachu gave up trying to stay on his shoulder, and hopped down, going to sit by Dawn and Brock, who were leaning on the railings. Skye Furie, bored and looking for something to do, decided to go for a flight, and leapt soundlessly into the air.

With a few easy beats, she was ascending fast. Banking smoothly, Skye Furie closed her wings only slightly as she entered a shallow dive and skimmed along the glinting waves. It was fun. Nothing beats flying, she thought with a glowing smile as she felt the wind rush beneath her wings, tickling her body as she soared with it.

Skye Furie danced in the air for a while longer, until she sensed Ash's sated thoughts. With a slight smile, she curved in the air and glided down to where her human friends were. Ash was proudly waving the three ferry tickets in his hand.

"Alright! I got the tickets! Let's go – I wanna bag the best cabin!"

She heard Dawn and Brock sigh, before following Ash up the gangplank. Pikachu was once again perched upon his trainer's shoulder. The trio presented their tickets to the guard, and he let them onto the boat, and gave them a card key for their cabin.

"You're on top deck," he told them cheerfully, "and your room number is 202. Enjoy your trip!"

Skye Furie leisurely glided above the ship as she watched her friends seek out their cabin. As they finally found it, she clasped her wings and dropped neatly onto the deck, scaring the living daylights out of Ash.

"Gaaah!" he shrieked, running to hide behind Brock. "I'm being attacked by invisible monsters!"

Skye Furie giggled so hard that she lost her hold over the light and returned to normal view.

_It's only me,_ she chuckled, and Ash jumped back in front of their cabin door.

"I _knew_ that," he protested, and she rolled her eyes. Ash slotted the card key in the hole near the handle, and with a beep, the door clicked and swung open. Thankfully, it was just big enough for her, and Skye Furie leapt in before anyone had a chance to even breathe. She bounded onto the bed right next to the large glass window. Everyone else sighed as they followed her into the room.

"I guess I'll have that one then," Ash smiled as he dumped his bag by the bed. Skye Furie pushed him with her tail.

_What makes you think I want to share? _Ash pouted, but then grinned and swiftly moved behind her head.

_What are you doing – aaaah,_ she sighed, sinking lower onto the bed in total bliss as Ash scratched behind her ear plate. Dawn and Brock both laughed, having chosen their beds. Pikachu was off doing Arceus knows what.

"Now," Ash started, "can you share?" Skye Furie closed her teal eyes.

_I can share,_ she agreed obediently, and Ash smirked in triumph. Pikachu hopped onto the bed, right in front of Skye Furie's nose.

"Who would think a legendary could be such a softie?" he laughed, and angrily she swatted him with her tail. He landed on the carpet with a thump.

"Oww!" he protested, and she smirked.

_You deserved it,_ she told him, before stretching, and moving slightly so Ash could have some of the bed. He scooted on beside her, and while he continued his affectionate scratching, she laid her head on his lap. Dawn was flicking through the TV channels, and settled for a live Pokémon Contest in Hoenn. Brock sat in one of the armchairs, leafing through his Sinnoh Guidebook. It was all rather peaceful. Pikachu hopped back onto the bed and decided to sit on Skye Furie's back. She was too relaxed to care.

"And the battle goes to our Petalburg Star – May!" the announcer on the television cried. Skye Furie watched as the camera showed a young teenage girl, similarly aged to Ash, receiving a Ribbon from one of the judges. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Dawn looked ecstatic.

"Yay! May won another ribbon!" she cried, smiling and clapping her hands. Skye Furie looked at her.

_You know this girl? _Ash and Brock both nodded.

"Yeah, Brock and I travelled with her and her little brother Max while we were in the Hoenn region," Ash explained.

"And then she came to compete in the Wallace Cup alongside me and Ash a while back," Dawn continued. "She was amazing!"

Skye Furie listened, always eager to hear about her trainer's past adventures. Ash suddenly perked up as the Contest show ended.

"Hey, Brock, do you think I could fit in a few battles on board?" The breeder looked up from his Guidebook.

"I would think so – the ship should have a basic battleground – we could check it out tomorrow, if you want. We won't reach Lily of the Valley Island for a few days."

Skye Furie looked up to see her trainer grinning. He looked at her, eyes shining.

"You ready for your first few battles, Skye?"

Suddenly excited at the prospect of properly battling, Skye Furie raised her head to Ash's exact eye level.

_When do we start?_

* * *

Skye Furie watched as her trainer battled his fifth opponent that day. She wasn't battling yet – Ash was saving her in case he was up against a really strong opponent – but Skye Furie knew he was just saving the tough trainers for her. She was very pleased and mightily agreed.

His latest opponent – a young girl from the Hoenn region, ordered her Mudkip to unleash a Water Pulse.

"Now, Torterra – Razor Leaf!" Ash cried. The continent pokémon released a maelstrom of sharp, dagger-like leaves at his small blue, finned opponent. The Mudkip squealed as it was hit by the super-effective attack, but still managed to fire a powerful Water Pulse. The wave of water washed harmlessly over Torterra, who calmly stood his ground. He smirked.

"This is too easy!"

_I wouldn't get so cocky,_ Skye Furie warned him teasingly, but he merely grinned. Ash was beaming. He truly was in his element, she thought.

"Torterra – finish this with Energy Ball!"

"Hold on Mudkip! Another Water Pulse – go!"

The crackling green orb shattered the Water Pulse, smashing into Mudkip and knocking it out.

"Mudkip is unable to battle. Ash and Torterra are the winners!" Brock proclaimed. After recalling Mudkip and thanking Ash for their battle, the Hoenn girl left the small battle stadium.

Skye Furie stretched, and after checking no strangers were about, made herself visible again.

_I'm bored,_ she announced, and Ash turned to face her. Torterra was now back in his poke ball.

"Sorry, Skye," Ash apologised. "I keep forgetting I have you on my team, now." Dawn snorted from her position on one of the benches behind him.

"Ash! How could you forget that you have a legendary on your team? I know I wouldn't," she chided, folding her arms. Ash looked at her.

"I know that – you would be using Skye all the time in Contests!" Skye Furie shuddered. The stars reappeared in Dawn's eyes.

"But of course!" she squealed. "Skye Furie is a totally unique and beautiful pokémon!"

_Just for the record – I never plan to let myself enter one of your pokémon beauty pageants – just thought I'd remind you,_ the dragoness told the girl firmly. Ash smiled, but Dawn looked murderous.

"They are _not_ beauty pageants –"

"I'm late I'm late I'm _LAAATE_! Wait for me – you have to battle me _or I'll FINE YOU_!"

Skye Furie managed to sense the incoming human missile, and was able to refract the light about her, just as said missile smashed into Ash. She stared hard, immediately not liking this person who had just run into her trainer.

Dawn sighed.

"Hey there, Barry."

The young teen who had knocked down Ash was tall and gangly, even more so than Ash himself. He had sticky-up, messy straw blonde hair and light brown eyes that were full of life. The teen was dressed in grey skinny jeans and a short-sleeved orange and white striped top. He swiftly untangled himself from Ash and stood up.

"Ash Ketchum I am fining you for being in my way! Pay up! Ten, nine-eight-seven-six-five-four-three-two –"

Skye Furie, now quite annoyed at the tone he was taking, growled rather loudly. At once, Barry looked around, outraged.

"Gaah – who has the nerve to growl at me? I've have you know that I am _fining_ you – ten-nine-eight-seven –"

"Why don't you ever slow down?" Ash cried, scrambling to his feet, glaring. Barry turned back to him.

"Why should I? Slow is so _slow_!"

"Hey Barry! You ever heard of the thing the rest of us do? It's called WALKING!"

"Well _excuse_ me, Ash Ketchum, but walking is just too slow a pace for such an amazing pokémon trainer as I –"

"Ash – Barry – COOL IT!" Dawn yelled, and the two boys fell silent. She was fuming. Barry shrunk at the glare she was giving him.

"Okay, now we're all sane again – well half-sane at least," she started, "I take it, Barry, that you wanna battle Ash?"

Barry brightened immediately.

"Well duh! I need to train before the Sinnoh League! And there's no training like beating your inferiors!"

Ash was fuming, but Skye Furie quietly interjected a thought into his mind.

_I'm battling,_ she told him._ I've waited long enough, and this one has an ego to rival yours!_

Ash grinned, and bit back a retort, knowing that he would win this battle for sure. He and Barry took their positions. Brock took his stance as the referee, and Dawn sat back down on her bench.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Barry of Twinleaf Town," Brock announced. "The winner will be declared when one pokémon is unable to continue battling. Begin!"

"Alright, Empoleon! Let's get GOING!" Barry yelled, and hurled out a poke ball, revealing a large, blue emperor penguin with three sharp spikes. Skye Furie felt her heart hammering against her chest. This was it. Her first proper battle!

"Skye Furie! I choose you!" Ash cried, pointing towards the battlefield. With a colossal scream, she leapt forwards, and dropped her invisibility. Barry jumped, and the Empoleon widened his eyes, bowing his head slightly.

"Greetings, Miss Skye Furie," he said respectfully. She grinned, acknowledging his greetings. All pokémon recognised a legendary. Skye Furie stretched her wings, eager to start.

"Gaah! What is that?" Barry asked, staring intently at her.

"This is my new teammate, Skye Furie," Ash said proudly. "You scared?" Barry fumed.

"Not on your life! Empoleon – start this up with Hydro Cannon!" The large pokémon complied, throwing a tremendous missile of water heading towards the calm dragoness.

"Okay Skye, freeze it with an Ice Shard, then break it up with Dragon Rush!" Ash ordered.

_Got it_, she replied, charging up the blue sphere and firing. It turned the torrent of water into a speeding spear of ice. Skye Furie then lunged forwards, and smacked her now glowing tail against it, smashing it into millions of sharp fragments. The Empoleon shielded himself with his wings, but Skye Furie just landed and waited, protected by her type-advantage. The blizzard of ice soon ended, and Empoleon lowered his wing-like flippers.

"Awesome, Empoleon – now use Steel Wing!"

"Dodge it, Skye, and use Dragon Rage on his back!" Ash cried. Skye Furie nodded, and readied herself as the large penguin charged her with glowing wings. At the last minute, she jumped, opening her wings, twisting in the air, letting him pass right under her. She then turned and fired a blast of crackling blue flames towards Empoleon's unprotected back. He cried out, and smashed into the ground. He was still conscious, though.

"Great Skye Furie, now fly around him and use Aurora Beam!"

Skye Furie realised immediately that he was recalling her training with Infernape. She circled hurriedly around the struggling pokémon, slowly encasing him in a cage of ice.

"Oh no, Empoleon, dig down with Drill Peck to escape!"

Empoleon jumped up, began spinning like mad, and suddenly began tunnelling into the ground. Skye Furie smirked, sensing her trainer's thoughts.

"Just what I thought you'd do," Ash smiled. Barry did a double-take.

"Waah? What do you mean?"

"Now Skye Furie, coat the field in ice with Aurora Beam!"

She complied, skimming the battlefield while artfully layering it in hard ice. Barry looked tense. She sensed his thoughts. He knew now that, if Empoleon tried to dig out using Drill Peck, he would still be hurt by the ice.

Without warning, Empoleon erupted from the ground, still spinning, and slammed right into her. With a startled scream, Skye Furie crashed down, and was sent skidding away. She jerked to a painful stop as she slammed into the mound of ice. Empoleon wavered as he tried to balance himself on the ice.

"Skye Furie!" she heard Ash cry, and she saw Barry hopping about.

"Nice work, Empoleon! Now, finish her with Hydro Cannon!"

She had no time to move as the blast hit her. She grunted, tensing, forcing herself to take the brunt of the blow like she had seen Torterra do many times.

It stopped after a few minutes. She struggled to get up. Her limbs ached. Skye Furie looked over to Ash. She and he both knew that they had to finish off Empoleon in one hit. And now was the perfect time, as he needed to recharge. But what attack would do the job?

"Ggrrh..." Ash growled, wavering. Skye Furie readied herself. "Skye Furie, use Triad Call!"

"_What?_" Dawn and Barry both screamed.

"But Ash – you haven't practiced that move at all –" Brock began to protest, but he was cut off as Skye Furie leapt into the air with a triumphant snarl.

This was one attack she needed no training for. Her most powerful move. She beat her wings, climbing through the air, leaving the ship far below.

Deep within her, she called out the three powers that bound her together. The three forces that had brought her into existence. She called out for Time, Space, and Antimatter. She glowed blue, pink and red all at once. Then she erupted into golden light, her eyes ablaze. The three powers answered her, charged also by the power that had shaped and created her – the raw energy of her father.

With a scream, she clasped her wings and fell, a golden arrow streaking through the skies. She closed in on Empoleon, ready to open her wings at the right moment...

She suddenly let loose the fizzing cascade of creation energy, and it crashed into Empoleon, exploding loudly. Skye Furie snapped open her wings, banked sharply, and landed right in front of Ash, breathing heavily.

There was silence. As the smoke cleared, it revealed the crumpled form of Empoleon. He was unmoving, and swirls covered his eyes. She had won.

"...Empoleon is unable to battle," Brock declared after regaining his voice. "Ash and Skye Furie are the winners!"

As Barry recalled Empoleon and came over, Skye Furie was congratulated by Ash, Brock and Dawn.

"Skye Furie, that was _awesome_," Ash told her, awed, scratching behind her ear plate, and she hummed.

_Thank you._

"Well, at least we know why that's a signature move," Brock said, impressed. "That was one of the most powerful attacks I've ever seen."

"And coming from Brock, that's a compliment," Pikachu grinned, hopping onto her head. The stars had once again appeared in Dawn's eyes.

"Can I _please_ use you in a Contest –"

_NO!_

"NO!"

Skye Furie and Ash replied forcefully at the same time. As Dawn huffed, the pair grinned. Barry looked awestruck.

"Wowee!" He cried, looking at Skye Furie. "You are quite impressive for a pokémon trained by one of my many inferiors!"

"_WHAT_ was that -?"

Skye Furie grabbed Ash with her two front paws, gently restraining him from taking a piece out of the smirking Barry. She looked at him sternly.

_As a matter of fact, Mr-I-am-superior, I happen to be a legendary, so I wouldn't antagonize my trainer, if I were you._

Barry paled.

"You're a _LEGENDARY _-?"

"SSHH!" Ash hissed, now free from his draconic prison. "I don't want the whole ferry knowing!"

Barry frowned.

"Fine. But I'll only keep quiet if you tell me about how you caught her."

Now Ash frowned. Then he brightened.

"I know! I can tell you over lunch!"

The whole group sighed. Skye Furie rolled her eyes, saying goodbye to the group. She resumed her invisibility.

_I'm going for a fly. See you later._

She flew off. The gang departed the small battleground.

All was silent.

After a few minutes, a young woman with blonde hair in a ponytail and grey eyes snuck out of her hiding spot, and ran off, clutching a small mobile phone.

* * *

Kate, officially known as a Pokémon Researcher, unofficially working for Team Galactic, smirked as she dialled a number on her Galactic Communicator.

She had been on that legendary's trail for months. Skye Furie, a pokémon of limitless power. True, Team Galactic had owned that power for almost twenty years, before the devil had figured it out and escaped. That was when she, one of Galactic's top spies, had been promoted to the job of tracking her whereabouts.

Kate had been surprised when the dragoness had revealed herself to a trio of teens. That had been almost a fortnight ago, and she had since followed the group to Veilstone, where she had talked a little with the unsuspecting teens.

She smirked as she remembered how gullible that boy had been. She had told him a few precious facts that Team Galactic had gleaned from years and years of extensive research. Not even the three Commanders knew what Cyrus wanted with the pokémon. He had been so angry when she had run off their radar...

The phone beeped as someone picked up. She hid in a corridor, pressing the communicator to her ear.

"Please tell me you have good news," said the bored tone of Saturn, Commander of Team Galactic. "The Boss is actually considering giving us pay cuts is you don't hurry up."

"Don't worry, Sir," she grinned. "I have _excellent_ news."

Saturn perked up.

"You've found Target X?"

"Yep. I'm on the ferry to Lily of the Valley Island. Turns out our little escapee has befriended a foreign trainer."

There was silence.

"How foreign?"

"From Kanto. The same kid I talked to at the Department Store. He's actually _caught_ her – can you believe it?"  
"Caught her? In a poke ball? Is she being used in the Sinnoh Tournament?"

"Yes, yes, yes , she's being used in the tournament. Can I get my pay rise and my back-up now?"

"Hmm," Saturn mused. "Yes , you get your rise... But we'll need to enter an agent into the tournament, to observe how strong Target X has become."

"What about Tobias?" Kate asked. Saturn snorted.

"What? The rookie? Are you pulling my leg?"

"Yes, the rookie. In case you forgot, it was that particular rookie that helped me capture Experiment 1 _and _2."

"Fine. But I'll talk to Cyrus first. He'll reconsider his pay cuts now, hopefully."

"Can you put a good word in for me?" Kate begged. She could just imagine Saturn smirking.

"I might... But I might not have time. We'll need to lend Tobias at least one of the Experiments if he's a chance of coming up against Target X in the League."

"So you _are_ going to pick Tobias," Kate said triumphantly.

"Whatever. Keep track of those kids. They are now top targets, okay? Cyrus will want full background reports by the end of today."

Kate nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. See you later. And... Good work, Kate."

The phone clicked, and Commander Saturn hung up. Kate laughed aloud, pleased as she pocketed her communicator. She strolled away, heading towards the restaurant. After all, she deserved a treat for all her hard work.

* * *

**Ta Daa! **

**So! The plot thickens. And they're going to the League! YAAAY! I can't wait! Plus, I get to spoil myself by rewatching all the episodes! *grins* It's a win-win situation.**

**Thank you so much for all your support and your brilliant reviews, and I hope you continue reading!**

**SkyeFurieX**


	11. The Arrival of a Thickening Plot

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my laptop. That's my precious.**

**So... I know what you're going to say. Well, you probably won't say anything - you all want to eat me alive for not updating in ages, don't you? But, look! I come in peace, see? And to prove it, I'm gifting you all with an extra long chapter!**

**Please don't eat me :)**

* * *

Skye Furie easily winged in, landing neatly onto the sunny deck of the ship, the next day. The gang were relaxing in the cool sea breeze, along with Barry. Skye Furie quite liked him, once you got past the concept of an over-fining-human-missile.

She stretched, lying down on the warm floor. Ash was leaning against her side, watching as Brock made his classic food – pokémon and human – on one of the many public-use-barbeques. Barry looked up.

"Hey, Brock, could you make some extra?"

"But your pokémon have already eaten," Brock replied, puzzled.

"I know, but I'm looking after six more pokémon at the moment..." he trailed off uncomfortably. Everyone looked at him.

"Who's pokémon?" Dawn asked. Barry turned to her.

"You remember Violet, right?" The girl widened her eyes and suppressed a small shudder.

"Uh-huh?" Ash was clueless.

"Who?"

"She was an assistant sent to Professor Rowan's lab," Dawn explained. "She was a few years older than us... but she was _weird_."

Skye Furie arched an eye-ridge.

_Isn't that a bit mean? _Barry shook his head.

"Not at all! Violet looked fifteen, but she was really twenty, according to her official records. But... the really weird thing is... she wouldn't _grow_."

Ash frowned.

"You lost me again." Barry looked at him.

"You know how everyone grows, like, gets taller every year, right?" Ash nodded. "Well Violet didn't. She stayed the same size, height, weight for the whole time she worked for Professor Rowan."

"How do you and Dawn know so much about her?" Brock asked.

"We helped out a bit at the lab when we were little," Dawn explained. "Plus, Barry's dad was away a lot, and my mom was too... So we would stay in Sandgem Town a lot."

"And whenever we saw Violet," Barry continued, "she never spoke. I overheard Professor Rowan one time saying that she had loads of medical conditions. She was always having these special pills delivered from the Galactic Storage Company in Veilstone."

"So how did you get her pokémon?" Brock asked.

"Well," Barry said, "she worked at the Rowan Research Facility for about twenty years, according to Rowan. About a year after I got my Empoleon, I came back to Sandgem to see my dad, who was visiting. There I met Violet, and she looked really upset."

Skye Furie felt something trigger in her mind. It was as if she had heard this before... Like she had experienced it...

"She took me into the backroom," Barry went on, "and gave me her pokémon belt. Then she climbed out the window and left."

"Just like that?" Dawn gasped.

"Yeah. Everyone was really worried afterwards, but I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say."

"How long ago was this?" Ash asked, finally finding his voice.

"About a year ago," Barry replied. "It was really strange, how she gave me her pokémon, and left them. I mean, she had this way with pokémon... I swear, in a past life, despite her condition, Violet would have been a pokémon."

Skye Furie's head hurt. She closed her eyes, groaning. All this information... They were slowly slotting into place...

And suddenly, her mind seemed to explode. She felt herself remembering...

_She was in a building. She felt scared. She was a human. _

_A younger-looking Barry came into the large building, with his Prinplup. He looked at her strangely, but said hello. She watched him. Her mind felt dizzy. Everything was spinning. The truth. How long had she gone without it? How many pills had she been given, given and made to forget? _

_She grabbed Barry's hand and dragged him into the backroom. She had to be quick. She had to leave now, and never come back. Who knew what they would do to her if they found out she knew the truth._

_Shutting the door, she turned, and unbuckled her belt. Her fingers felt numb and cold. She held out the belt, six poke balls attached, to Barry._

"_For me?" He asked, confused. "But they're yours! Your pokémon!"_

_She shook her tearstained face, and thrust the belt at him. He had to understand. This was wrong. She could not have them anymore. If he knew what she truly was, then maybe he would understand. But he could never know. No one could ever know. Bad people knew, and it was too late._

_She placed the belt in his hands, and ran towards the window. She had to leave, now. She slipped out, landing on moist grass. Then she ran._

_She had to leave._

_It was nightfall when she stopped. She felt herself flickering. She understood now. After conducting her own research, she had realised that she was not human. She had never been human. It was the light around her that made her appear like one of them. _

_Finally, after twenty years of confusion and imprisonment, she let the subconscious hold over the light loosen. She sighed, and felt her true form at last. She felt paws, a powerful tail, fangs, claws – wings. Her glimmering scales glinted blue and black in the moonlight. She let loose a powerful roar, free at last._

_She was Skye Furie._

With a blast, Skye Furie felt herself return to the present. She kept her eyes closed. She _remembered_. That was where she had been. For the twenty years she knew nothing about, she had been forced to disguise herself as a human by those wicked people with green hair! She had even trained her own pokémon... The very idea made her feel sick.

Skye Furie opened her eyes groggily. Ash and the rest were looking at her.

"Skye Furie, are you okay?" Ash asked.

It all made sense. Sickening sense. The Galactic Storage Company Barry had mentioned. The pills... They must have used her ability to steal valuable information from Professor Rowan! Skye Furie felt like crying. She felt like ripping the throat out of every measly human being on the planet. But, she knew that she had to do something first.

She had to tell Ash and the others.

"So you're telling me, that _you_ were disguised as a human – i.e. Violet – for twenty years, after being captured by bad people, and you've only just remembered?" Ash said disbelievingly. Skye Furie stared at him, a little uncomfortable.

_Yes._ He just ogled. Dawn came up to him and smacked the back of the trainer's head.

"Ash, you idiot!" she reprimanded. "Skye Furie had amnesia, remember? Of course she wouldn't know!" Ash gaped.

"Ah... Sorry, Skye. I understand now." She meekly dipped her head as he stroked her.

_No problem. I still have trouble believing it myself. _

Barry was having a fit.

"So you mean to say that Skye Furie can transform into a human and get away with it for _twenty years_ –"

"For Arceus' sake, Barry, keep it down!" Dawn cried. She and Piplup were fuming together. Pikachu came and sat next to Skye Furie. The sun was setting majestically across the shimmering waters.

"Can you?" Pikachu asked curiously. She looked down at him.

_Can I what?_

"Really turn into a human?" She nodded.

_I guess so. I can bend the light around me to make me appear invisible, so it can't be that hard to appear as something else._

She closed her eyes, and concentrated. What to turn into... She focused her mind on Ash. The familiar tickle of the air rushing over her swept into her mind... And she heard Pikachu and Barry squeaking in astonishment. She opened her eyes, and looked down at herself. Skye Furie suppressed a giggle, impressed with her own efforts.

She had turned into a perfect duplicate of Ash Ketchum.

He turned to look at her, and ogled.

"Skye?" he asked weakly. Barry was hyperventilating.

"She can transform into humans oh my god oh my god OH MY _GOD _–"

Dawn then decided to grab him and clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Keep it down!" she hissed exasperatedly.

Skye Furie grinned at Ash, and waved.

_Hi there._

"Can you turn back, please," Brock asked. "I've already forgotten which one's Skye and which one's really Ash!"

Shrugging, the dragoness-turned-human released her hold over the light, and as the air rippled around her, Skye Furie the dragon returned to view. Everyone sighed. Skye Furie felt slightly winded. Pikachu obviously had noticed.

"Maybe it's harder for you to appear human than invisible," he offered. She rolled her eyes.

_I don't really care. I don't fancy turning into a human anytime soon, anyways. _She projected her voice so the whole gang could hear. _Human forms are so restricted!_

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked, her comment having touched a nerve. She snorted.

_Well, you try turning into a being with no wings or tail, no claws or scales for protection. I was born the way I am, and it's weird to restrict myself._

Everyone nodded to her reasoning.

"Well, I'll agree to that," Ash admitted. "I'm tired. Can we go to bed, now?"

The gang agreed. Barry leapt up and stretched.

"Well, I shall see you in the morning! I have got to get my beauty sleep to beat – you included – all my inferiors!"

He ran off before Ash could punch him. Skye Furie snorted, standing and butting her head against Ash's shoulder.

_Hey,_ she said. _If he's any good, he'll come against us again in the League, and we can kick his butt... again_.

Ash laughed.

"We sure will."

* * *

Several hours later, Dawn and Brock were fast asleep, the latter muttering random comments about taking his precious Officer Jenny and gorgeous Nurse Joy away to a magical land where Croagunks were extinct. Skye Furie was comfortably curled on one side of the bed, her wing draped over the still-awake Ash. Pikachu grumbled and came to lie by her head. She opened an eye.

_I take it you can't sleep either?_

"I give in," the electric mouse groaned, lying down. "One more fidget by Mr-Pokémon-Master over there and I am gonna Thundershock him like there's no tomorrow." Skye Furie sighed.

_Fine, just don't catch my poor tongue again, or Pikachu-revenge-plan will be a-go-go,_ she warned. The pokémon grinned nervously. They were interrupted as Ash tossed and twisted around.

"That's it," Pikachu growled, leaping over her, but there was a thump as Skye Furie used her tail to push Ash out of bed, saving him from an unpleasant shock. Pikachu whined.

"Aww, just when I was getting to the good bit!"

Ash got up, and smiled at the pair.

"Sorry if I disturbed you. I can't sleep."

The two pokémon snorted.

_No shit Sherlock, _Skye Furie laughed quietly. Pikachu was still in a bad mood, and said nothing. Ash got dressed.

Skye Furie raised an eye-ridge as he came over.

_Ash Ketchum, up and awake before dawn? Now that really is a first._

He smiled and shrugged.

"I can't sleep, and the boat will be arriving today anyway, so..." he trailed off. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder as Ash readjusted his hat.

_I know what we could do._ Skye Furie said. The pair looked at her.

"What?" With a smile, she got up, and padded over to the door.

_Follow me._

Outside the cabin, the air was cool, the sky was velvet and dark, and the sea was tranquil and brilliant. Ash and Pikachu joined her.

"What do you have in mind?" Ash asked. Skye Furie looked at him, and padded over to the railings. She then crouched.

_This weather's perfect for flying. Hop aboard._

She felt immensely pleased as his face lit up with a childish joy, and hurriedly ran over to her. Ash slowly and carefully climbed up and mounted her, sitting just behind her shoulder blades. She felt the slight pressure as he lowered his weight onto her body. Ash wrapped his arms about her warm neck. She felt Pikachu hop down to sit in front of Ash, for fear of being blown from his shoulder.

_Hold on! _She cried, unfurling her immense wings. She leapt over the railings, diving towards the waves. At once, she beat her wings, and they rose. Ash was laughing, giddy with excitement. She beat her wings, effortlessly as they sliced through the cool, predawn air. She banked slowly, diving down to skim the star-studded waters. Her claws trailed across its glassy, tranquil surface.

"This is amazing," Ash breathed, his head right behind her left ear plate. She hummed, smiling, rising from her easy glide.

Skye Furie ascended quickly, curving and twisting, dancing in the peaceful, wispy-grey that was the arc of the sky this morning. Pikachu was crying out, not with fear, but with immense happiness.

"Come on!" he cried. "You call this speed? Let's see what you've really got!"

Skye Furie growled with amusement, accepting the challenge.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you,_ she told the electric mouse, before clasping her wings, diving fast. Skye Furie began a thrilling aerial dance, completing complex aerobatics and breathtaking manoeuvres, all of which left Ash and Pikachu gasping for breath, reeling with excitement and adrenaline. As they spun and sliced through the air, the sun slowly began to creep above the horizon. The shy sunlight reflected off of Skye Furie's blue-black scales, giving her a look of extreme mysteriousness and luminescence. Ash patted her neck, trailing his gloved hand through wisps of cloud as they glided, watching the sunrise. The ferry was a mere white speck far below.

Skye Furie spotted a dot of land on the horizon.

_Ash,_ she called. _I do believe we have reached Lily of the Valley Island._

The sun was just clearing the water now. They had been in the air for hours. Ash scratched behind her ear.

"Let's go down," he told her. "We need to pack up before we dock. Dawn and Brock will be worrying."

Skye Furie nodded, and curved down in a shallow, swirling leisurely dive. She elegantly pulled up, opening her wings a fraction, landing with a slight thump as gravity reclaimed her. Ash clumsily dismounted, and he swayed, dizzy, steadying himself by leaning on Skye Furie. Pikachu fell from his position on Ash's shoulder, reeling.

_You'll get used to it,_ she chuckled, reassuring the pair as they returned to their cabin. Dawn and Brock were just waking up as they went inside.

"We're nearing Lily of the Valley Island!" Ash reported eagerly, and Brock smiled.

"Excellent. I bet you can't wait, Ash."

"Nope! I sure can't!"

Skye Furie smiled, already curled on her trainer's bed.

_No_, she thought with a tad of nervousness, _and neither can I_.

* * *

The crowds were huge as nearly every passenger on the boat assembled on deck, all eagerly awaiting the now looming land mass that was Lily of the Valley Island. Skye Furie waited behind Ash and his friends on a quieter portion of the deck. Even though she was warming to humans, the dragoness hated crowds.

Ash leant over the rails eagerly, the wind whipping through his spiky hair, flocks of Wingull crying from above. Pikachu perched on his shoulder, just as excited as his trainer.

"Look," Ash cried, pointing a finger. "Lily of the Valley Island!"

"We are so gonna knock 'em dead this year!" Pikachu exclaimed eagerly. "Now Skye's joined the team – we're gonna rock!"

Brock and Dawn just smiled to themselves. Skye Furie looked up, her senses perceiving something. She saw a strange metal bird winging in, obviously intending to land on the upcoming island as well. On the side, a large red G was painted. It triggered something in Skye's memory, but she just couldn't place it. Shaking her head, Skye Furie left the matter alone, and concentrated again on her trainer. He was hyped up.

"We're finally here – YES!" he jumped up and down. Skye Furie smiled, knowing exactly how he was feeling. This would be her first participation in a nationwide tournament! How exciting was that?

As the ferry neared the brightly decorated dock, the ship's Captain made an announcement.

"Calling all passengers, the S.S. Platinum will be docking shortly at Lily of the Valley Island. Please make sure all baggage is with you, and all key cards are returned. Thank you, and have a pleasant journey."

Ash turned, and the dragoness sensed he was looking for her.

"You still there, Skye?"

_Yes, I am here._ She leaned forward and butted his shoulder – not the one that Pikachu was perched on, because she hated electric shocks this early in the morning. Ash smiled.

"You ready to fight?" She growled softly.

_I am a legendary. I was born ready!_

Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm.

"It'll be interesting to see what the crowd's reaction is to Skye's appearance," Brock said. "No one will expect it – and plus, since she's a dragon-type, everyone will use ice-type pokémon against her, but oh no! Skye Furie has a third pokémon type!"

Skye Furie rumbled with amusement at the breeder. She was warming to him.

"So, Ash, when do you plan on using Skye Furie in your matches?" Dawn asked. Ash grinned.

"I'm gonna save her until my battle with Paul. I am SO gonna kick his ass this time!"

"That is if you get far enough in the Rounds to battle Paul," Brock added privately, and everyone laughed. Well, except for Ash, who was fuming.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" he yelled, eyes ablaze. Skye Furie was considering holding him back again, but Brock answered.

"Uh, let me think – you're ego's gotten bigger!" he chuckled, before running away. Ash was ready to punch him, but the ferry's horn blasted out, announcing that the ship had docked.

"Yes! Let's go get registered!" Ash cried out, sprinting down to the gangplank. Skye Furie rolled her eyes, going at a steadier pace with Dawn and Piplup.

"Uh... Skye, you there?" Piplup asked, looking around. Skye Furie chuckled.

_Yep. I'm on you're right._

The little penguin pokémon immediately twisted his head around to the right.

"I was wondering, you see when you battle?"

_Uh huh?_

"Well, can me and Dawn cheer for you? You see, we both dress up and cheer on Ash and his pokémon, and I was wondering if I could cheer for you as well!"

Skye Furie looked at him, astonished.

_Uh... okay? _Piplup looked delighted.

"Yaay! Thanks, Skye!"

_Yeah... no problem._ With that, Skye Furie turned and dove off the side of the boat, unseen as usual.

It wasn't that she didn't like the little penguin, but... Seriously. A male pokémon cheerleading? She needed answers.

She glided over the dock, spotting Ash, Dawn and Brock heading to a large building with a huge P above the door. She landed and quickly entered with them. Ash had joined a large queue, made up of all sorts of trainers and their pokémon. Skye Furie, invisible, went up and stood next to Ash. Bored, she turned, and 'accidentally' bonked the Luxray behind her on the head with her tail. Angered, he looked around, growling.

"Alright, what midget ghost pokémon wants a fight, huh?" His trainer looked worried.

"Calm down, Luxray! Nothing happened!"

Skye Furie giggled. At once, the large electric cat twisted around and looked right through her.

"Come on out, you measly coward!" Ash turned around, curious, and Pikachu looked straight at Skye Furie.

"You did that, didn't you," he stated, tiredly. She snorted in response, still invisible.

_Of course. I was bored. What's a dragon to do?_ The Luxray looked at Pikachu, having heard her comment.

"Do you know what attacked me?" Pikachu sighed, while Ash and the Luxray's trainer tried to calm it down.

"Yeah... but I wouldn't get on the wrong side of her. She's pretty powerful and scary when she wants to be." The Luxray snorted, angry.

"If she was that scary, she'd show herself to my face!" Skye Furie looked at him, but of course, he could not see her.

_I don't need to,_ she stated evilly,_ when I can do this._

At once, the Luxray was lifted off the ground a fraction and twirled around. Pikachu and Skye Furie roared with laughter as the great cat cried like a little kitten. People nearby looked at him, gobsmacked at the sight of a floating Luxray. Ash had obviously deduced who it was, which was a remarkable feat on his behalf.

"Skye," he hissed under his breath. "Behave, please?" She giggled, and obediently released her hold over the pokémon, who landed on the ground again, visibly shaken. Skye Furie pressed her head against Ash's shoulder – not Pikachu's shoulder – to show him that she was there and she was sorry.

_Sorry. I was bored._ He rolled his eyes.

"Next please!" Nurse Joy called. Ash turned and went up to the shiny, plastic counter, so high that it made him look the height of a ten year old again. Skye Furie followed closely.

"I'd like to register, please," Ash said, stating the obvious. Pikachu and Skye Furie both rolled their eyes. The teen pulled out his red pokèdex and a small case. Skye Furie looked at the case.

_What's that case for? _She asked Pikachu as Nurse Joy inserted his pokèdex into a slot on her computer.

"That's a case for all his Gym Badges. To qualify for the League, you have to collect Gym Badges by battling eight trainers – or Gym Leaders – to show that you're strong enough for the Sinnoh league," Pikachu explained, helpful as ever. She nodded, thoughtful.

Nurse Joy checked her computer, before handing Ash back his pokèdex and badge case. She also presented him with a small card.

"Looks good," the caring young woman reported cheerfully. "All set and ready to go! So welcome to Trainer's Village, the place where you'll be staying during the Sinnoh Tournament. It's stocked with all your catering needs, so you should feel right at home! Now this is your room key –" she was cut off as Brock leapt in and clasped her hands. Skye Furie started, surprised.

_What is he doing?_ Pikachu groaned.

"This is one of his major abnormalities..." he trailed off.

"Nurse Joy, the key that will unlock my heart is in your hands," Brock said in a deep voice, moving as if to kiss her. Revolted, Skye Furie exerted her psychic powers, and swiftly gained control of his body. She then hurled him into a nearby wall that was conveniently placed, where the breeder sank onto the floor, groaning. She chuckled.

"... Or maybe the key to my heart has been thrown down the drain already," he whimpered, untangling himself. Pikachu grinned.

"Now I'm impressed." She cocked an eye-ridge... _invisibly_.

_And you weren't before?_ The pokémon widened his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I was totally impressed before," he stuttered, suddenly eager to appease. "It's just that you just attained a greater level of impressiveness in my eyes..." She giggled, and turned to Ash. Nurse Joy had swiftly recovered, and handed the trainer his room key.

"Well, best of luck to you, Ash!" The trainer grinned.

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy!"

* * *

Outside the Pokémon Center, two janitors and one Meowth peeked through the glass window, their greedy gazes fixed upon Ash and his friends.

"What a Sinnoh sight!" James gasped. "Piles of pokémon packed in from all over Sinnoh!"

"Let's put a plan in place and poach those pokémon!" Jessie stated, a delighted and determined look on her face.

"Look – dere's da twerp and his twerpish friends!" he pointed. Jessie smirked.

"And I bet his gorgeous new pet pokémon is there too! I want her now!" she wailed. James clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Jessie! We must wait in the shadows to strike at the perfect moment!" Meowth nodded and grinned.

"And I have a plan dat's sure ta bring in da cash!"

"Yay!" the three squealed together.

"Wobbuffet!"

* * *

Skye Furie followed Ash, Brock and Dawn as they made their way through Trainer's Village. The street that lead to the apartment blocks were lined with colourful stalls and decorated with banners and balloons. People of all kind were strolling about, examining merchandise, just enjoying themselves. The dragoness caught a sweet scent, and turned to see a store selling candyfloss. She grabbed Ash's bag with her teeth, halting him.

_I want some! _She pleaded as he saw the store. Ash sighed. Dawn and Brock came back.

"What is it, Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Skye wants some candyfloss ," he muttered, and the pretty teen brightened.

"No need to worry!" she beamed, and hurried over to the stall. She smiled at the seller.

"Hello there, miss, and which candyfloss would you like today? Cherrim Cherry, Phione Raspberry or a special mix?" he asked her cheerfully. Dawn turned her head a fraction of an inch in Skye Furie's direction, a subtle request for an answer. Skye Furie leaned forwards.

_I would like a mix, please_, she requested politely. Dawn smiled.

"I'd like a mix, please." She swiftly paid, and was handed a large stripy stick sporting a large twirl of wispy, sweet-smelling blue and pink candyfloss.

_Thank you, Dawn_, Skye Furie thanked her eagerly. The girl smiled and held onto the stick for her as they made their way over to the now visible apartment blocks. As soon as the crowds dispersed behind them, the dragoness seized her chance, and took a large bite out of her sticky treat. It was heavenly. She could taste sweet, fruity tastes running down her throat, and she hummed. Her friends ogled at the sight of a large bite mark appearing on the candyfloss. Skye Furie giggled. Of course, they couldn't see her. She happily finished her sweet treat.

_Mmm,_ she smiled, sighing in bliss. _I should eat those more often._ Ash looked puzzled.

"I thought you were a carnivore?" Skye Furie snorted.

_Ash, I'm a legendary. I am permitted a treat now and then._ Everyone laughed.

They soon arrived at the area where the many apartment blocks were situated. Dawn looked around, after throwing the now bare candyfloss stick away in a nearby trash can.

"Wow! It's so different here," she started, craning her neck. Ash whirled and frowned threateningly.

"If you start comparing the Sinnoh League to the Grand Festival again..." he trailed off as Skye Furie giggled. Dawn frowned.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm a co-ordinator! Of course I'm going to compare the two!" Ash groaned.

"Well, that _is_ your nature, Dawn..." a freaky sounding voice commented with a sinister laugh. The group whirled, Skye Furie tensed, to see a small skinny boy with thick glasses and sandals.

"Conway?" Dawn asked, surprised and hiding behind Brock, as the strange boy walked away, laughing in a weird way that only he could do (he's _special_). Skye Furie relaxed slightly.

"He must be competing in the Sinnoh League, too!" Ash realised (yes, folks, he has finally figured out how to use his brain), grinning.

"Great, another chance to beat the freaky guy," Pikachu laughed. Skye Furie looked at her trainer.

_Ash, please make sure you beat him, for Dawn's sake._ She told him seriously, as the girl looked like she was about to have a heart attack. With that Conway around, Skye Furie wasn't surprised. Freak.

Ash and his friends went inside Apartment Block B, while Skye Furie waited outside. Since the door was too small, she was going to wait until they found their room. When they did so, Ash would come out onto the balcony, to show her which one was theirs.

It didn't take too long. Skye Furie immediately spotted her trainer, two floors above her, running out onto the balcony adjacent to his room. She smiled, and gracefully leapt skywards, opening her wings. Just as quickly, she snapped them shut, grabbing onto the railings with her claws. Skye Furie slipped down from the railings, blowing hot air onto her trainer's head.

_Here I am! _She smiled brightly, dropping her invisibility. Ash beamed up at her, patting her head. Pikachu hopped onto her head as they went into the room. Dawn was bouncing on the middle bed.

"It's like a trampoline! A fluffy, cloudy trampoline!" she laughed, Piplup playing with the plump pillows. Skye Furie brightened.

_Do you think I could –_

"No!" Ash said immediately, and she pouted. "I would like to sleep in a non-demolished bed tonight!"

Everyone laughed. The dragoness grumbled, curling up on the bed to the left of Dawn's. She suddenly smirked.

_Of course, I could demolish your bed, and you could just turf Brock onto the floor._ The breeder whirled with a frown.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are?" The dragoness raised a threatening eye-ridge, and growled ever so slightly.

_May I just remind you that it was I who prevented you from terrorising that poor Nurse Joy earlier,_ she stated calmly, and Brock paled. _And I would be so inclined to do it again._

"Uh... s – sorry, Skye," the breeder stuttered. She simply grinned. Being a psychic-type provided such blackmail material, she thought happily, as Ash set down his bag, and went over to the screen-phone-thing. He typed in a number.

_If you're ringing that psychotic 'researcher' of yours again, I swear I am going to – _she threatened warningly, but was cut off – poor Skye – as the eccentric Professor Oak answered and appeared on screen. He was dragging behind him an enormous suitcase. He brightened as soon as he noticed Ash and the gang.

"Ah! Ash! And Skye Furie! Wonderful to see you!" he smiled, hurrying over to sit at the computer.

"Nice to see you too, Professor. Haven't you left, yet?"

"I was just about to leave, actually. Tracey is going to look after the lab, and I've told him to manage all your pokémon transfers – as I'm sure you'll want to use some of your other pokémon as well in the League!" Ash nodded.

"Yep – you guessed right, Professor. I wanna build a team with all my pokémon, not just from Sinnoh!"

Dawn looked shocked.

"You mean – Ash actually has other pokémon?" Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Uh... yeah, what did you think? Ash _is_ from Kanto," Brock replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Really? I just thought he migrated or something."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Skye Furie sensed it was time to intervene with a witty intervention.

_... What's migration? _She asked. Ash soon recovered, and waved it off.

"I'll explain later. So, Professor, when do you think you'll arrive in Sinnoh?" Professor Oak checked his watch.

"Hmm. Well, I should make it for at least the Second Round... provided that the ferry runs on time... Gah! I just remembered! My watch is an hour slow! I'm LAATE! Bye Ash!"

And with that, the hyper man grabbed his suitcase and ran out of the door. Tracey soon appeared grinning, after waving off the Professor.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. "Ash, do you want me to send over some of your other pokémon?"

"Yeah – could you look after my Sinnoh team for a while so I can catch up with some of my other pokémon?" Tracey nodded.

"Sure, no problem. Just tell me who you want and then go over to the transfer centre."

So Ash did so, said goodbye to Tracey, and went over to the transfer centre with a promise that he wouldn't be too long.

How wrong he was...

* * *

Kate smiled as Tobias walked over to her. It had been ages since their last mission in Hoenn.

"You grew your hair!" she accused playfully. He rolled his eyes, and they walked slowly towards the Pokémon Centre.

"Thanks for suggesting me," he said quietly in his thick, richly accented voice. Kate blushed lightly.

"Nah, forget it. I can't wait to see Target X, though. She's been off the radar long enough." Tobias smirked.

"Don't worry – by the time I battle her and that trainer, we'll see how strong she's gotten."

"You've got the Experiments?" He nodded.

"Yes, I have them both. She's going to have a nasty surprise." Kate grinned.

"Can't wait. Well, you go check in – I'm going for a snoop around our foreign trainer's room."

"Hey! I'm foreign!" Tobias protested with a smile. Kate laughed.

"Yes – and look how evil you are. See you later."

"Chow, Kate."

* * *

Skye Furie was dozing peacefully, when she heard the door open with a soft click. Automatically she made herself invisible, opening a wary and cautious eye. Something wasn't right. Her senses were going crazy – like alarm bells, only without sound. She could smell a female. Suspicion and cunning roiled off her scent in sickly waves. Skye Furie grimaced, preparing for an attack as a woman slipped stealthily into Ash's room. She was blond, with cunning grey eyes. Skye Furie lightly probed her mind, and fought not to hiss loudly.

This woman knew about _her_.

Somehow she knew Ash had captured her! What did this mean?

No doubt, she thought to herself, she wants to nab me for herself. Skye Furie snickered. This feeble human should know better than to mess with a legendary.

She let out a loud roar, and the strange sneaking woman squeaked in shock, jumping back.

_Stay away from my trainer and I, human, or I shall be forced to snuff out your feeble life,_ Skye Furie warned ominously. The woman scrambled out, shaking, looking like she had seen the living dead. Skye Furie chuckled. Being a psychic-type was so much fun.

Ash and the gang arrived an hour or so later. Skye Furie took one look at her dishevelled, charred, smoking trainer and rolled her eyes.

_What happened this time?_

Ash smiled a little guiltily, and Pikachu gave his trainer a death glare.

"Well, the people at the transfer centre were really Team Rocket in disguise, and..." he began, but Skye Furie shook her horned head.

_No, wait, forget it. As long as you got your other pokémon back, I really don't give a damn. Also, I'm hungry,_ she told him, looking at her trainer expectantly.

Brock came out of the bathroom after washing some of the soot off of his face, and said,

"Well, the starting ceremony is in a few hours – it's nearly night, and we can get something to eat afterwards." Ash nodded enthusiastically.

"Right! What to do..." he trailed off with a bored look on his face.

"Why don't we wander around for a bit?" Dawn suggested, and Skye Furie agreed eagerly. She was dying to stretch her wings a bit.

The group headed outside, into the cool evening air. Many other trainers were wandering around, either chilling or training their pokémon.

Skye Furie, still too dozy to be bothered to do any proper aerobatic flying, settled for gliding a few metres (invisibly) above her trainer and his friends. Their voices drifted up to her.

"So, there are three preliminary stadiums and one main stadium," Brock said, his guidebook out again, "and the first few rounds will consist of three-on-three battles on a neutral field to get rid of the more weak contestants. Then, the full six-on-six battles will take place in the main stadium, as the rounds go on."

"Do you know how long the first few rounds will take?" Dawn asked, curiously. Skye Furie sensed this was her first time at a league.

"Well," Brock said, "it all depends on how many people are entering. Sinnoh gyms are some of the toughest in the world, so less people will have earned badges here than in other regions."

"So how many people do you reckon qualified this year?" Ash asked.

"I wouldn't say more than a hundred," Brock replied, looking around.

Curious herself, Skye Furie stretched out her mind, idly counting those she sensed were here for battling. After a few minutes, she reached a total of sixty-four competitors. She was surprised.

Maybe these Gym Leaders are tougher in Sinnoh, she thought to herself.

The afternoon drew to a close, and soon all the competitors and their friends and family made their way to the main stadium, where the opening ceremony would begin.

Dawn and Brock headed into the stands, while Ash went down into the field, where all the competitors were heading. Skye Furie wheeled in the sky, watching as the people gathered.

She herself was psyched.

Soon, she would be battling for Ash in there!

The sky soon darkened, and vibrant lights shot up into the sky, and fireworks crackled. The screens switched on and showed eight different badges.

A voice boomed through speakers.

Skye Furie watched, fascinated, as she flew, invisible, over the stadium.

"Mr Goodshow here, and welcome folks, to the Lily of the Valley League Conference! It's a pleasure to welcome you all here today, and I'm sure you're all looking forward to the battles soon to come!"

Everyone applauded, and shouts rang out into the cool night air.

Skye Furie spied a runner down below, making his way to a huge bonfire, himself carrying a torch of burning flame.

"And let's open our conference this year with our annual torch – the flame of the Black Dragon!"

Skye Furie snorted.

Couldn't they at least come up with a more interesting name for her?

_That's my cue,_ she said to Ash, and dove towards the bonfire.

With an idle twist of her wings, she shot up, and a split second before the torch bearer got there, she fired a short Dragon Rage at the bonfire. With a hiss and an explosion of bright blue and white flames, the bonfire lit.

Everyone gasped with admiration and shock.

The torch bearer added the flame from his torch with a puzzled look on his face, and Skye Furie giggled and winged her way back over the stadium.

"Wonderful! Now, let's welcome our very own Champion – Cynthia!"

Skye Furie peered down at the woman. She was young – older than Ash, but pretty and had long, long blonde hair. Skye Furie could sense her love and passion for pokémon, and respected her.

"Hello, everyone!" she cried out to the stands, and the crowds cheered for their champion. "Well, that was a great start, huh? It seems the Black Dragon itself wanted to open the conference this year!" she joked with a grin.

Skye Furie froze in the sky, and suddenly laughed hysterically. Thankfully, the cheers and the fireworks hid her hysterics. Oh, the irony...

"Now, folks, I'm gonna explain what the first prize is for the lucky competitor who wins the League this year!" Cynthia went on. Everyone quietened. "The winner will get the chance to battle the Elite Four and myself, in a five day, consecutive streak. The winner," she smiled, "will have a chance to replace me as Champion!"

The crowds roared.

_It's the same prize in all the conferences anyway,_ she heard Ash mutter to himself in his mind, and she chuckled.

_Yes, but you'll be dead pleased if you and I win together against her, wouldn't you?_ She replied, and felt Ash's enthusiasm.

_I'm gonna win this year! _He said determinedly.

"Well, folks, we'll soon see in the days to come who will be fighting against the Elites and our Cynthia!" the commentator went on. "But for now, let's see the match-ups for the First Round!"

The huge screen flickered and showed all the competitors, paired with their first matchups.

Skye Furie flew closer, and saw Ash paired with a tall male with long hair.

_Your opponent needs a haircut,_ she told her trainer bluntly.

"Nando!" Ash said, down below. "Cool! I'm fighting Nando!"

"Perhaps fate has a hand in our upcoming battle, Ash," a spanish-sounding man said to him, and Skye Furie figured this was Nando. The two conversed, before separating.

The crowds and competitors were trickling out of the stadium, so Skye Furie realised the ceremony was over, and banked, swinging smoothly around with relief.

Finally! She was so hungry.

The night was really drawing in as she landed by Ash and his friends. They found a restaurant, and sat outside while Brock bought them burgers and chips, and – at Skye Furie's request – a feebas supper.

She lay comfortably on the grass, wings folded as she munched on her steaming meal. It was delicious. Ash practically wolfed down his own food, and sat back in the plastic chair, deep in thought.

"So," he said after a while, "the first round is three-on-three, and everyone's in top form. But who do I use?"

"We know what Nando uses," Brock replied, finishing his burger. "Bug and grass-types. So ice, fire and flying-type moves will give you a good advantage." Ash looked relieved.

"Okay! So that means I should choose from Glalie, Skye Furie, Infernape, Staraptor or Swellow."

"But remember," Dawn interrupted, "you're saving Skye for the later rounds – and it's also not wise to think he just uses grass and bug-types."

"Remember," Brock agreed, "he used a lopunny during the Grand Festival."

"That's right," Ash groaned.

Someone walked past, and Skye Furie swiftly cloaked herself from view.

"Ash," Dawn whispered, "it's Paul!"

Ash was out of his seat, glaring at the boy. Alarmed, Skye Furie stalked over, huffing by him, letting him know she was there.

So _this_ was the dreaded Paul.

He wasn't as tall as gangly Ash, but the permanent glare that resided in his onyx eyes more than made up for his height. He seemed bored already.

"Hey Paul," Ash greeted, eyes flashing. "Here we go – know which pokémon you're using?" The purple-haired teen sighed and rolled his eyes, as if he had been asked this a thousand times already.

"Of course."

Skye Furie didn't like the tone he took with her trainer. She wanted to hiss, to shock him or something – but remembered her existence had to remain secret until they fought him in a battle. Oh, how she was looking forward to the shock on his face...

"_I'll_ bet I know how you based your picks!" Dawn gushed, carrying Piplup in her arms. "On your opponent's strategy and type advantage!"

Skye Furie groaned.

_Well done, Sherlock_, she whispered into Ash's mind, and he fought to keep a straight face. Paul glared.

"You bet right." He said in a superior tone. "I looked at my options and chose my three best pokémon."

_That's sick_, Skye Furie hissed to Ash, but he was too busy gasping at Paul.

"Your three best?"

Skye Furie rustled her wings angrily. She didn't like this teen. Scratch that – she _loathed_ him. How dare he pick and choose among his pokémon – how dare he boast to the other pokémon in his care that his selected group were stronger! He did not deserve to be a trainer.

"Wow." Brock stated. "You sound really confident, Paul!" Skye Furie hissed quietly. Ash smiled determinedly.

"I'm not gonna lose either!" he grinned. "I'm gonna give it all I've got and win – so I can battle you in the finals!"

"Yeah – we're gonna beat you without breaking a sweat!" Pikachu snarled.

Paul smirked.

"You're just pathetic."

The three gasped, and Skye Furie bared her fangs. The idiot with indigo bangs went on. "Everyone competing here at the Sinnoh League has won eight badges! Giving it all you've got means nothing!"

And with that, violent violet-hair boy stalked off smugly.

Skye Furie let out a furious hiss when he was out of range.

_Can I eat him?_ She asked, snarling.

Ash's eyes were dark. He shrugged mournfully and wandered back to the hotel, deep in thought. Skye Furie and the others followed.

* * *

The night was beautiful, and the moon shone and the stars twinkled. Skye Furie stretched out on the balcony, blinking her teal eyes. The night was her element. She truly felt at peace in it.

The door slid open, and Ash trudged out, looking sleepless and dejected. Pikachu followed.

"He's still obsessed with what Paul said earlier," the yellow pokémon whispered, and Skye Furie frowned. She padded over to her trainer.

He was staring up at the sky, his badge case in hand. Skye Furie nudged him.

_Paul was right,_ she said, and he looked glumly at her, but she smiled, bending her head down to him. _But he forgot something. _

Ash looked up at her, a questioning look in his eyes. She stretched her wings a little.

_You also won eight badges,_ she told him,_ just like all the others. You qualified for this just as well as anyone else, if not better. How did you get through those battles?_

Ash smiled, a determined glint in his eyes.

"I believed in my pokémon," he whispered, and she winked.

_Then that's the best strategy you can use._

They stayed on the balcony for the rest of the night, Ash curled under her wing, Pikachu asleep in the crook of her neck.

Skye Furie watched the stars.

When her friends were at last asleep, she keened quietly to the stars.

_You gave me my wisdom, Father,_ she murmured, _but now I am in need of yours. Am I doing the right thing?_

As usual, no one replied. She closed her eyes.

_How long, Father? How long must I wait for you?_

On the brink of sleep, her thoughts drifted to the black and white dragon who had fought with her father. Another dragon born of chaos. Where was it now?

Skye Furie slept, and dreamt of the father who was lost.

* * *

**See? That was REALLY long. **

**So! We reached the Sinnoh League! YAAY XD And we now know more of Skye Furie's past. And I'm revealing baddies who may turn up later. Can you guess when?**

**I'll honestly try and update quicker, this time. I'm really sorry for my lateness - when I read all your lovely reviews I just get all happy and squeal like a deranged thing... so if you want to turn me insane then by all means review!**

**Cheerios, **

**SkyeFurieX**


	12. The Battles Commence

**Disclaimer: Seriously? You think I own anything? **

**Hey guise :D Guess what? I'm bored, so I'm uploading another chapter for you all! Feel loved, froglets!**

* * *

The morning was bright, and Skye Furie waited with Dawn and Brock as Ash finally came out of the pokémon centre.

"Tracey made the transfer!" he cried, running over to them. "Sorry for the hold up."

"So," Dawn said, eager in her anticipation for his upcoming battle. "What pokémon are you using against Nando?"

Skye Furie chuckled, and rubbed her head against Ash's arm. He patted her neck, and grinned smugly.

"It's a secret. You'll just have to wait until the battle!"

"OUT OF MY WAAAY!"

Skye Furie and Ash turned in time to see Barry sprinting towards them, before he crashed into the pair.

"Barry!"

"Are... you three alright?"

The dragoness groaned and got to her paws, her hold on the light broken. Ash too was getting to his feet, Pikachu somehow still clinging to his shoulder. Skye Furie growled murderously at a shocked Barry. He backpedalled immediately.

"Oh Skye Furie I am so so so sorry!" he cried, hiding behind Dawn and Brock. When the black-blue dragoness merely rolled her eyes and checked her now slightly grubby scales, he dashed out and confronted Ash, who frowned.

"Urgh... Barry, what's your problem?!" The hyper blonde had the nerve to look indignant, Skye Furie observed.

"What's my problem?! _You_ bumped into _me_!" He began dusting himself off. "But hey, there's no fine."

Skye Furie turned.

_So why's our human rocket feeling so generous today?_

Barry grinned at her excitedly.

"Cos I'm _psyched_!" I've just picked out an _amazing _three pokémon team!" Dawn raised her eyebrows.

"It's that good, huh?" she asked disbelievingly. Barry nodded, folding his arms.

"Better than good! No doubt, _I'm_ winning today." He lifted his head higher. "Yup! And the WHOLE tournament too!"

Skye Furie rolled her eyes at the two boys as Ash shot up onto his feet like a bullet.

"No way – _I'm_ winning the Sinnoh League!" he growled. Skye Furie sensed someone approaching, and made herself invisible.

The two boys noticed her sudden disappearance, and stopped their tirade as Barry cried out, eyes fixed on his watch.

"Gah! I'm LAATE! Gotta fly, Ash!"

And he ran off, the human rocket, as ever.

Ash growled at his retreating back.

"I'm definitely beating him," he said determinedly. "Right, Skye?"

_You bet_, she agreed, amused.

"Does Barry ever slow down?" Brock asked. Skye Furie laughed quietly.

_When he does, the world will end as you know it,_ she joked.

"An amazing team, huh? I wonder which three they are..." Dawn muttered to herself, going over which pokémon she knew Barry owned.

"You know, _I_ could tell you," a freakishly sly voice offered, and Dawn jumped out of her skin with fright. Skye Furie observed the skinny, sandaled teen with suspicion in her gaze. Ash jerked around to see what was going on.

"No one makes an entrance like you," Dawn said in a freaked out growl, frowning at the chuckling guy.

"Conway!" Ash cried, proving he could keep track of other people's names. The teen in question merely chuckled at how the spotlight was now on him.

"You ought to know by now. _I _can answer _every _question _you_ can think of," he smirked, adjusting his glasses suggestively. Dawn shrunk back, and Skye Furie shivered with utmost dislike, forcing herself to remain silent.

"Uh – no thanks Conway – I'm good," Dawn squeaked, and Piplup squirmed in his trainer's grip.

"Get me away from this freak of nature!" he cried desperately.

The freak of nature in question chuckled evilly and wandered away in his shorts and sandals.

Skye Furie snarled.

_Eurgh! I hope he's beaten today, so we won't have to suffer being in his presence again!_ She exclaimed to the group, and they all agreed heartily.

"My match is in an hour or so," Ash said, and Brock checked his watch.

"Well, let's see the stalls and then head over to Green Stadium – that's where you'll fight Nando."

So they wandered away from their spot by the pokémon centre, towards the hustle and bustle that was the colourful street of stalls.

* * *

"Okay – I've got to get in the stands," Kate said, folding her arms. Tobias chuckled at her.

"You're actually worried for me – I'm touched," he replied dryly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Get over yourself," she chided playfully, then turned serious. "Are you using one of the experiments?" He nodded, also lowering his voice.

"Yes. I'll use number one, just to ensure I meet our foreign trainer in the final rounds."

"Don't worry," Kate smirked, "Saturn's got a technician ready to swap you and Target X's trainer's pairings in the semi finals."

"Good. I'll see you later. And don't try and snoop around in Target X's room again," Tobias warned her. "I'm surprised she didn't kill you there and then."

"How was I to know she would be snoozing?" Kate snapped defensively. "And anyways, she probably doesn't remember me. Oh, bother with it all – get going, you dry-humoured git."

Laughing, Tobias bid her goodbye and strolled down the corridor to face his first opponent in the Sinnoh League.

Kate smirked and wandered off, already dialling Saturn's number to report their progress.

* * *

"That was a smashing battle, folks! And now, we progress to the next battle this afternoon! Please welcome our next contenders to the field – Nando from Eterna City and Ash from Pallet Town!"

The crowds screamed in excitement as both Ash and Nando walked out onto the regulation, yellow dirt field.

Unbeknownst to all but Ash and his friends, Skye Furie also went on, sneaking invisibly behind her trainer. Since the stadium seats were too small for her, and she felt too lazy to fly, the invisible dragoness had decided to stand by Ash in his battles, to provide moral support.

She looked about her as Ash and Nando took their places.

_It's so bizarre to be down on the field, in the centre of attention,_ she said, and Ash gave a discreet smile in her direction as the referee took his place.

"This is a three-on-three battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Nando of Eterna City," he said into the microphone set into his headset, amplified so the crowd could hear. "Both trainers are allowed substitutions."

The referee turned to the huge screen. It changed images, now showing Ash and Nando's faces in a two-coloured wheel. Ash was in a red box and Nando was in a green one. The wheel started to spin, and soon stopped on Nando's face. The referee turned back to the battle field again.

"Nando will have the first move. Begin!" he cried, holding up his flags.

Nando swept back his cloak and threw out a poké ball.

"Now, Roserade!"

Skye Furie gave Ash a mental nudge of encouragement, knowing herself which pokémon he had chosen.

_Good luck, trainer,_ she whispered into his mind, and he grinned.

"Alright Staraptor, I choose you!"

He flung out the sphere, and Staraptor appeared on the field in a flash of white light. She squawked a little at Nando's roserade.

_You can do it, Star! _The dragoness called to the hawk, who flapped her wings, eager to start.

"I'm ready to roll, Ash!" she cried.

Up in the stands, Dawn and Brock watched eagerly with Piplup.

"So Ash has chosen Staraptor – that's good, because she has an advantage against grass-types, like Roserade," Brock muttered to himself, as he often did during pokémon battles. Dawn listened, like she often did, as it was always interesting to hear from an expert.

Down on the field, Ash waited for Nando to make the first move.

"Alright, Roserade – Magical Leaf!"

The green, flowering pokémon spun rapidly, and released a huge torrent of shining leaves, and flung them towards Staraptor.

"Dodge, Staraptor, and use Aerial Ace!" Ash ordered, in his element. Skye Furie watched, her blood boiling with excitement.

Soon, it would be _her_ he would order on the battlefield!

Star swooped past the storm of leaves, and attacked Roserade with a flash of light. The bud pokémon soon recovered, and waited for her next order.

"Now – Sweet Scent!"

She obeyed and sent out a wave of sickly incense from the bouquets growing out of her hands.

"Dodge, Staraptor!"

But the wave hit Star just as she wheeled around to see the danger. She squawked and beat her wings frantically, but the damage was done, and she suddenly felt woozy and dizzy.

"That Sweet Scent has harshly lowered Staraptor's evasive ability!" the announcer cried.

"Magical Leaf again, Roserade!"

"Dodge!" Ash cried again, but Staraptor felt too ill and disorientated to even attempt a swift dodge, and the pointed leaves struck her hard.

Staraptor crashed to the ground.

"Urgh, up Staraptor," Ash urged desperately.

"Now, Roserade – Solarbeam!" Nando cried. Roserade crossed her arms and a green ball of energy began to form. It charged quickly.

"And Roserade's going in for the big finale!" the announcer cried.

"Come on, Staraptor – you can do it!" Ash yelled. Skye Furie sent a mental wave of encouragement towards the fallen bird as Roserade fired the Solarbeam.

_Up, my winged sister!_ She ordered, and Staraptor's eyes shot open.

There was an explosion, but Staraptor swooped high, in the air once more.

"Alright!" Ash grinned. He was back in control now – a powerful move like Solarbeam meant Roserade would have to recharge.

"Staraptor, let's go with Brave Bird!"

The hawk smirked and dived, clasping her wings, and was wreathed in blue energy. She slammed into the defenceless roserade and sent her flying. As she flew upwards, though, Staraptor was engulfed in the crackling energy again as it dealt her recoil.

"No, Roserade!" Nando cried in concern as he beheld his fallen pokémon.

"Roserade is unable to battle," the referee decreed, and raised Ash's flag. "The winner is Staraptor!"

"And Ash gets the first score!" the announcer added, and the crowd cheered.

Ash smiled.

"Yeah!"

_Be careful,_ Skye Furie reminded him sternly, _you lost control for a while there. You don't want to sound too cocky._

_You're sounding like Brock,_ Ash replied in his mind with a grin.

"Roserade, my friend, you deserve a rest," Nando thanked his pokémon and returned her. "Armaldo – you're next!"

The next pokémon on his team was large, bulky and covered in armour. It flexed its large, blue lobster-like claws and clicked its pincers threateningly.

Ash groaned.

Up in the stands, Dawn consulted her pokèdex, while Brock scratched his chin.

"It's going to be difficult defeating a rock _and_ bug-type," he said, eyeing Ash with some concern. He hoped Ash had something good up his sleeve. A rock-type wasn't good at the best of times, but if Ash was focusing on facing bug and grass-types, then he might just lose.

"No need to worry," Dawn cheered, having far more faith in Ash than her more realistic companion, "after all, he's _totally_ got the momentum!"

But down on the field, Ash looked on with worry as Staraptor landed for a minute, panting. Her first fight had taken a lot out of her.

Skye Furie waited and watched her trainer, refusing to say anything – this was practice for her. She needed to learn not to question the judgement of her trainer.

"Hmm," Ash muttered. "I know Staraptor's been hit several times... so we'll hit the offense!" he punched the air. "Staraptor – Close Combat!"

The hawk obeyed and swooped in for the blow.

"Armaldo, use Protect!"

Skye Furie watched, intrigued as the blue rocky bug completely shielded himself from Staraptor's attacks – she bounced right off the shield. Ash bit his lip.

Before he could order a counter-attack, though, Nando swooped in for the kill.

"Now, use Rock Blast!"

Armaldo surrounded himself with small sharp rocks, before flinging them towards a barely recovered Staraptor. Skye Furie winced as she crumpled to the ground.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Nando!"

"And Nando makes a comeback! This is a fierce battle where neither side is backing down. How do we like it here in the Green Stadium today, folks?"

The crowd answered with wild cries and cheers of encouragement.

Brock frowned in his seat.

"Nando knows flying-types like Staraptor are weak against rock-type moves, so he simply made it part of his strategy."

"No need to worry," Dawn repeated worriedly, "after all – the battle's just beginning!"

"Man oh man! Man oh _MAAN_!"

Barry came charging down the steps and skidded to a halt beside them, panting like crazy.

"Huh?" Dawn asked, puzzled. "What's up with you, Barry?"

"Yeah, why don't you relax?" Brock suggested.

Barry ogled at him.

"Relax? HOW CAN I RELAX?! I've just seen the most _amazing_ trainer beat a whole team of three with just his Darkrai!"

Brock froze.

"He's got _the_ Darkrai? The legendary?" Barry nodded violently.

"Yeah! Took the first match like_ it was nothing!_ No one said that kind of trainer would be here! Someone deserves a fine! Don't you think so too, Dawn?"

She firmly ignored him and called out her support for Ash as he returned Staraptor.

"Come on Ash!"

Barry looked murderous.

"Gah! Why _aren't you listening to me?!_ Oh, what do you know, Ash is having a battle!"

Dawn banged her head against the seat in front of her.

"Thank you, captain obvious!"

Barry watched as Ash pocketed Staraptor's poké ball.

"Hey, looks like Ash is having a rough time out there," he sat down behind Brock and Dawn, "Hope he's okay."

Barry looked around suddenly. "Hey, where's Skye Furie?" he asked in a quiet tone. Dawn turned.

"She's down on the field with Ash, encouraging him," she replied with a grin. Barry smiled.

"Cool! Well, she better be encouraging him now, cos he looks unhappy down there!"

Down on the field, unaware of this new opponent with a legendary, Skye Furie urged on her trainer.

_You can do this. I'm here for you,_ she said, and Ash nodded.

"Alright – Quilava – I choose you!"

He sent out the small volcano pokémon, who growled eagerly.

"Time to show them what you can do," Ash cried with a grin, ready for the second round of the match. Quilava smirked and released the flames along his crest and back in an impressive display.

"Make sure you do not let your guard down, Armaldo," Nando warned gently, and his pokémon nodded.

"Now, it's a face of between Armaldo and Quilava!" the announcer announced.

"Armaldo – Rock Blast!" Nando ordered, diving in at once. Ash grinned.

"Dodge with Agility, then use Smoke Screen!"

Quilava swiftly swerved away from the rocks hurled his way, and soon began spurting out black smoke. The field was soon covered.

Secretly, Skye Furie beat her wings and kept the smoke from reaching Ash.

Nando coughed.

"Use X-Scissor and try to find Quilava!" he cried.

The Armaldo grunted from within the smoke, and slashes could be heard. Skye Furie heard Quilava squeal as a lucky shot hit.

"Now, use Quick Attack, but power it up with Agility!" Ash yelled.

A flash and a grunt of pain could be seen and heard as Armaldo toppled over from the attack, and some of the smoke cleared.

"Rock Blast, Armaldo!"

"Now!" Ash cried. "Eruption!"

As the smoke drifted into smaller clumps, Armaldo and Quilava were revealed, stones bouncing off of Quilava, who charged the larger bug with a flaming body.

He jumped, and the flames erupted forcefully onto Armaldo's chest, before another Rock Blast sent him tumbling off. Quilava scrambled back up just as Ash ordered,

"Flamewheel powered up with Agility!"

The little, blue-furred pokémon spun around, a huge flaming wheel forming around him as he whizzed past Armaldo, the befuddled bug unable to land a direct hit.

"Amazing technique by Ash, there!" the announcer commented.

"Now, Quilava!" Ash grinned, and the huge wheel of fire darted towards Armaldo.

Nando had prepared his comeback, however.

"Use X-Scissor!"

Quilava slammed into Armaldo's charged claws, the two attacks cancelling each other out. The explosion blasted both pokémon back.

"X-Scissor again!" Nando said, smiling. Ash wiped the sweat from his face.

"Quilava – use Aerial Ace!"

The two pokémon charged at each other, glowing.

The explosion was small but potent, and both Armaldo and Quilava fainted from the brunt of their joined attacks.

"Both pokémon are unable to battle!" The referee said. "It's a draw!"

"A draw! Amazing, folks!"

"They both have one pokémon left!" Barry said, leaning far out of his seat. "This is getting good!"

"I would think Nando would use Kricketune, next," Brock said, arms folded, watching the battle with interest. "But I'm not sure about Ash."

Down on the field, both Ash and Nando returned their fallen friends to their poké balls for a rest.

Skye Furie crept forwards, and nuzzled her trainer.

_You're doing really well! _She encouraged eagerly, and Ash smiled at her, clutching his last pokémon.

_You sure about this choice?_ He asked, still unsure, clutching his third pokémon choice they had agreed on. She huffed on his head. Pikachu protested, but she ignored him.

_Yes. _

_Then that's good enough for me,_ Ash replied confidently. _Let's win this!_

_That's the trainer I chose,_ Skye Furie told him with a proud keen, even though he could not see her.

"Kricketune, let's take it away!" Nando cried, and his favourite, small red cricket appeared on the field.

Ash grinned.

_Showtime._

"Heracross – I choose you!"

Ash's own bug-type landed, and prepared himself for battle.

"Two bug-types?" Nando wondered with a smile. "That Ash. So many fascinating choices."

"Alright, I want a good strong fight between bug-types!" Ash yelled for all to hear. "Heracross, we wanna give it all we've got, so use Megahorn!"

Heracross leapt into the air with his charged horn and flew with speed towards the waiting kricketune.

"Silver Wind, Kricketune!" Nando cried.

The two powerful moves were strong, but they cancelled each other out easily.

Nando ran his fingers along his precious harp.

"Kricketune, use Sing!" he declared with a smile.

At once his pokémon began making music with its long claws, and Heracross crashed to the ground, fast asleep.

Ash growled.

Nando smiled.

"Now – Fury Cutter!"

Kricketune's claws blazed red, and he skimmed towards the sleeping, oblivious Heracross.

_Now, Ash! _Skye Furie cried.

"Sleep Talk!" Ash shouted.

Just before Kricketune's attack could hit, Heracross jumped into the air, and smashed his fist into the cricket with a powerful Focus Blast. The sleeping pokémon hovered, before waking up.

_It was a good idea to use Sleep Talk as a counter strategy,_ Skye Furie complimented, and Ash smiled.

"It is obvious Ash used Sleep Talk as a countermove against Kricketune's Sing." Nando said to himself with a slight smile.

"Now, Heracross," Ash ordered, "use Focus Blast!"

Heracross complied, but Kricketune dodged.

"Back-to-back!" Ash yelled again with excitement.

"Use Fury Cutter, Kricketune!" Nando cried.

The two bugs attacked each other ferociously, a subtle, strange rhythm in the way they moved.

"Now this is the battle I've been waiting for," Ash grinned, and Skye Furie could see what he meant – the power and the thrill in watching the battle was just amazing.

She sensed Nando was overcome with the same thrill, and felt it amazing that her trainer, her Ash was able to inspire such emotion into the people he met.

"Use Sing!" Nando cried.

"Oh no you don't," Ash grinned, "Heracross – use Megahorn, and aim for the ground!"

The blue bug flew down towards the singing kricketune, and his horn soon became firmly embedded in the rock below.

"Let's wrap this up with Horn Attack!" Ash yelled ecstatically.

Heracross tensed, and charged with power, freed his horn and threw Kricketune and several chunks of battlefield into the air.

Kricketune crashed to the ground, spent, and it was all over

"Kricketune is unable to battle," the referee decreed. "The winner is Heracross. And the match goes to Ash of Pallet Town!"

"YES!" Ash punched the air, triumphant, and Heracross crashed into him with a celebratory hug.

Nando returned his Kricketune and came over to shake Ash's hand.

"I must thank you for a spectacular battle, Ash," he smiled at the teen, who grinned unabashed

"It was nothing! I'll see you around, Nando!"

On the screen, Ash's next opponent was shown

"And Ash will be battling his second opponent in Round Two, folks! Let's give it up for the guy, who we'll be seeing again in a few days!"

* * *

Ash thanked Nurse Joy and pocketed his poké balls, and then he and Skye Furie walked out of the Pokémon Centre together.

Turning towards the invisible dragoness, Ash smiled.

"Thanks a lot for helping me choose which three to use," he said quietly, and Skye Furie hummed quietly.

_Not at all. I've been listening to Brock, and Pikachu is a good help, too._

Dawn, Brock and Barry were in their room when they arrived. Skye Furie revealed herself and leapt onto Ash's bed with a grin.

"You did really well, Ash!" Dawn congratulated him, and Brock smiled.

"Yes, it was clever to use Heracross – Sleep Talk was a great counterstrategy."

Skye Furie stretched her wings proudly.

_Yes – I was the one who suggested that._

"Oi – with _my _expertise help!" Pikachu interrupted with a grin, perched on her head.

Barry jumped up and down.

"Sooo, what are we gonna do to pass the time until the Second Round?" He looked around excitedly. "I've got nothing to do so I'm just gonna hang out with you guys, if that's okay."

_You certainly make interesting company_, Skye Furie admitted, and Barry brightened.

"YEAH! I am _approved company _by a legendary! WHOO!"

"_KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN_!"

"I'M _FINING YOU ALL_ FOR TELLING ME TO SHUSH!"

* * *

**Barry is too amazing for words. I just love writing him. Expect to see more of him in this story! :D Soo... Ash's first battle! Since we didn't see a bit of the battle in the episode, I improvised, which is always fun.**

**And in Ash's next battle, we only see the end - so I get to improvise again! YAAY!**

**I just want to say, also... 20 REVIEWS! I know it isn't a lot in the grand scheme of things, but it means a lot to me, so thank you all for reading and reviewing, and a big thanks to Arsenal18, my twentieth reveiwer!**

**SkyeFurieX**


	13. Preparations

**Disclaimer: Yes. I own pokemon. I own everything. You better believe it. *sarcasm***

**Boo!**

**So, here's another chapter for you guys! **

* * *

The next day, the group – plus Barry – found a small clearing far from the stadium.

"This is perfect for training," Brock said, pleased. He then took a look at everyone. "Ash, you said you and Dawn looked up your opponent this morning?"

The pair nodded.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "She's called Stacey Stewart and focuses on ground type pokémon."

"But, I checked her pokémon and she also has an electric-type _and_ a grass-type pokémon," Dawn added.

Brock nodded, as this was to be expected.

"That'll be to guard against water-types, then. So – ground types. They're weak against ice, grass and water-types. So, which pokémon does that leave us to choose from?"

Ash thought.

"Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Sceptile, Corphish, Glalie, Torterra and Buizel," he counted off his fingers.

Skye Furie curled on the grass.

_Remember, I am not available at this point in time._

Brock paced a little, flicking through his guide book. Barry sat down next to Skye Furie.

"Hey! Why don't you use a normal-type as well, to give you an edge? She won't expect that!"

Ash nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Snorlax knows Ice Punch, and that's super-effective against ground-types!"

Dawn frowned.

"So – you could use Snorlax as well – and that just leaves two spaces for your other pokémon. So, which are you gonna choose?"

* * *

Ash came running back, several minutes later, and sent out the pokémon whose poké balls he carried in his hands.

Appearing before the group were the selected seven pokémon. The group of grass, water and ice-type pokémon looked around questioningly.

"Okay, guys," Ash said, and they all watched him. "Our next opponent uses ground type pokémon, and you guys are all strong against them – but I can only choose two of you."

Whereas before they had been excited, now they were slightly nervous and eager to be chosen.

Skye Furie watched in silence.

Dawn sat down next to Barry and Skye Furie, and took out a list.

"I just remembered! I wrote down what pokémon Stacey owns!" she cleared her throat. "Okay guys, she has a sandslash, a nidoqueen, a leafeon, a manectric, a camerupt, a flygon, a baltoy and a hippowdon."

"Now," Ash said, "I don't want to pick and choose right now, but what I _am_ gonna do, is give you guys some training, and see how you're all doing in a few days." The pokémon cheered at their trainer's kindness. Brock came over.

"Perhaps we should train up Skye Furie, too?" he suggested. "She _is_ an ice-type, after all."

Ash brightened.

"Yeah! Whadda you say, Skye?"

Skye Furie yawned and displayed her fangs, before standing.

_Oh, why not? _She grinned fiercely. _Of course I will. You have yet to discover how competitive I can be._

While Dawn and Ash were busy training up the seven 'chosen ones', Brock and Barry worked with Skye Furie.

"Now," Brock said. "We've already taught you Ice Shard, Dragon Rush and Dragon Rage, so what we'll do now is focus on your psychic moves."

"And _I _can help with that!" Barry cried proudly. "Let's get going, Gallade!"

He released a tall, warrior-like figure clad in green, sleek fur.

Gallade sheathed his sword-like protrusions back into his elbows and bowed to the dragoness.

"Greetings, fair Skye Furie," the warrior greeted her formally, and Skye Furie dipped her head in return.

_It is a pleasure, mighty Gallade,_ she replied courteously.

"Now, Gallade," Barry ordered, "we're gonna help Skye Furie learn some super-cool psychic moves!"

Brock flicked through his guide.

"I would suggest we work on Psycho Cut," he suggested, "and if we still have time then perhaps try Teleport."

"Can we battle, first, before training?" Barry begged. "Please-please-please..."

"Fine," Brock relented quickly, and went to sit on the rocks. "You fine working on your own, Skye?"

_No problem, Brock_, the dragoness replied, leaping back and settling into her battle crouch.

"Okay, Gallade, let's start off with Fury Cutter!" Barry cried.

Gallade leapt, sword-arms blazing red, but Skye Furie streaked to the side and swung around with a powerful Dragon Rush.

Both attacks collided as Gallade twisted around just in time, and each cancelled the other out.

Skye Furie growled and grappled with him, sweeping her tail and slamming it into his legs, and he flew into the air, and then he was gone.

Skye Furie leapt skywards and twisted, sensing he had teleported, and prepared a short Dragon Rage.

Sure enough, he reappeared behind her, and she turned, and fired her attack, and Gallade grunted, but retaliated with Leaf Blade.

Winded, Skye Furie twisted and wheeled around, charging an Aurora Beam as Gallade fell. He spun elegantly, and dodged the blow, but she lunged, spreading her wings, and attacked with back-to-back Dragon Claws.

As they exchanged blows, Skye Furie was aware that Barry was no longer ordering his pokémon, merely watching with a giddy grin on his face. She sensed also that the others were watching eagerly.

Finally, Gallade jumped and landed expertly on the ground, and she spun around, landing like a cat, and fired a Dragon Rage.

Gallade dodged the blow and charged her with his swords glowing. She readied herself, before twisting into the air and expelling a Psybeam towards Gallade. He was forced to break off his attack and switch to defence.

Skye Furie winged herself in a tight circle, and used Aurora Beam, encasing him in ice, like Ash had taught her.

Gallade stopped and shimmered, and he teleported.

Skye Furie clasped her wings and dove, and just as Gallade reappeared and let loose a Signal Beam, she twisted, and shattered the column of ice with Dragon Rush.

The blocks of ice collided heavily with the Signal Beam, and each cancelled each other out.

Skye Furie skidded and landed, and Gallade paused for breath.

"That was _AMAZING_!" Barry cried, jumping up and down. Gallade bowed to her.

"You are a worthy opponent, Lady Skye Furie," he said, and Skye Furie snorted, but bowed herself.

_As are you, Sir Gallade_, she replied.

"Okay," Brock said, coming over. "Why don't we start on Psycho Cut?"

* * *

The next day, Ash came to work with Brock and Barry.

The guys watched Skye Furie battling Gallade again.

"How's Psycho Cut coming?" Ash asked. Brock nodded to the battle in progress.

Skye Furie's eyes flickered to her trainer, before lunging, focusing her psychic energy into her right paw. It tingled, and some light appeared, but Gallade was only thrown a few feet, before he recovered and flipped out of range. Annoyed with herself, she engaged him in combat again.

"She's really coming along," Brock said. "She's a fast learner – but I can tell she's being too hard on herself."

"Come on, Gallade!" Barry yelled. "Pow – thwack – yeah! Come ON, you can beat that lizard any day!"

Skye Furie glared at him, before breaking away from her fight and shooting a mild Aurora Beam in his direction. Then, she merely flipped and lunged down back towards Gallade with a Dragon Claw at the ready.

"So," Brock asked Ash, "how are your 'chosen seven' coming along?"

Ash smiled.

"They're all in top form! I'm gonna choose tonight. I've already decided I'm using Snorlax, so I just need to pick two more pokémon." Brock nodded.

"Good. You'll need to be careful – you got a counter in mind in case she uses either that grass or electric-type?" Ash nodded smugly.

"Uh-huh! I got an idea alright! This next battle's gonna be a _breeze_."

* * *

"Welcome to the next battle in today's Second Round, folks! It's a great day in Blue Stadium, and our next battlers are raring to go! Please welcome to the field – Stacey from Oreburgh City, and Ash from Pallet Town!"

The crowds roared as Ash and Stacey took their places. Skye Furie was there also, invisible, as usual.

The wheel on the screen decreed that Ash would have the first move.

He grinned.

This time, however, Skye Furie had no idea which pokémon he had chosen. No one did. And he had made her promise not to peek in his mind to find out.

"This is a three-on-three battle between Stacey of Oreburgh City and Ash of Pallet Town," the referee said. "Ash has the first move. Begin!"

"Alright – Swellow – I choose you!"

The huge swallow appeared on stage, and everyone heard Stacey's groan.

Up in the stands, Brock smiled.

"I can't believe I forgot about flying-types!" he said. "Of course – ground type moves have absolutely no effect!"

"Shame Barry's to busy with his match," Dawn said with a grin. "Ash is playing smart this time!"

On the field, Stacey bit her lip, before sending out her choice.

"Leafeon – let's go!"

The grass-eared dog appeared on the field, opposite Swellow, and bravely bared his fangs.

_That means she isn't using the electric-type_, Skye Furie said to Ash, who kept on grinning.

"Okay Swellow, we'll start off on the offence with Wing Attack!"

Swellow leapt into the air, and swooped down with glowing wings.

"Dodge, Leafeon, and use Energy Ball on Swellow's back!" Stacey cried.

Leafeon jumped out of Swellow's range, and fired his attack. Swellow cocooned herself in her wings just in time, and crashed to the ground.

"Now, use Razor Leaf, up close," Stacey ordered, evidently wanting the flying-type out of the way, and quickly.

"Not so fast," Ash challenged with a grin, "Swellow, use Double Team and then use Quick Attack!"

At once, Swellow multiplied herself, producing many copies at an alarming rate.

Leafeon skidded to a stop, totally losing his momentum, trying to figure out which one was the real Swellow.

"Now!" Ash cried.

"Leafeon, behind you!" Stacey cried.

Swellow rammed into the pale-furred dog, who whined and crashed to the ground. Swellow shook her head, slightly disorientated.

"Quick, grab Swellow with Bite, and hold her there!"

Before Ash could order his swallow to dodge, Leafeon lunged and bit down hard on Swellow's wing.

She cried out in shock and pain, struggling. Leafeon held on for his life, using his strength to hold her on the ground.

"Use Leaf Blade!"

Leafeon slashed out at Swellow, aiming desperately for her chest, but the bird was struggling so hard that it was difficult to land a hit.

"Try again, Leafeon!"

"Okay, Swellow, let's let the dog out!" Ash cried. "Fly up high with Quick Attack!"

Swellow powered herself up, and shot into the sky, dragging Leafeon with her, the strength of the attack so much that he could not hold her on the ground.

"Now, spin, dive, and pull up!" Ash ordered.

Swellow did so, spinning and diving at reckless speed, before pulling up quickly, at last dislodging the dizzy and disorientated Leafeon.

He fell and struggled to get up again.

"Come on, Leafeon!"

"Use Aerial Ace!"

Swellow swerved and dived at the dog, smashing into him, glowing white.

Leafeon groaned as he tried to get up.

"Now – use Last Resort, Leafeon and hold in there!"

"Aerial Ace again, Swellow!"

He howled, and with the last of his strength, leapt up at Swellow, who charged him, glowing white again -

The two pokémon crashed to the ground, utterly spent.

"Both pokémon are unable to battle, so it's a draw!" the referee shouted.

Ash returned Swellow, and Stacey returned her Leafeon, looking troubled.

"That's a fierce start to the battle, folks – both sides giving it their all despite the odds!"

Up in the stands, Dawn turned to Brock.

"How come Last Resort made Swellow faint?"

"It's a high damage dealing move that can only be used when all the pokémon's other moves have already been used," Brock explained. "It's one of the most powerful normal-type moves out there, and Swellow was still dealing with her other injuries. I wonder what other tricks Ash has up his sleeve today."

Down on the field, Ash took out his second choice.

_Good luck_, Skye Furie said, and blew hot air onto his head. _You're doing really great._

"Bayleef, I choose you!" He yelled, and released the tall green dinosaur. She smiled and stamped threateningly.

"I'll win for you, Ash!" she cried happily. Skye Furie sensed the pokémon was extremely happy in Ash's presence.

"Okay, Baltoy, you're up next!" Stacey shouted as the small pokémon appeared.

"Let's go, Bayleef with Vine Whip!" Ash ordered, wasting no time.

"Dodge with Rapid Spin, Baltoy!"

Bayleef lunged and sent two vines hurtling towards the baltoy, but the pokémon merely spun away from the blow.

"And Baltoy dodges the attack with an original defence!"

"I don't think so - slow it down with Sweet Scent!"

Bayleef smirked and sent out a wave of sickeningly sweet smells, so strong that Baltoy wavered and stopped, disorientated and dizzy.

Up in the stands, Brock grinned.

"It seems Ash learned a trick or two from Nando in the First Round!"

Ash punched the air.

"Now, Bayleef – Razor Leaf!"

Bayleef released a torrent of sharpened leaves, which battered the woozy baltoy greatly. However, it remained upright and hovering.

"Great Baltoy – let's go with Psybeam!" Stacey cried.

Baltoy sent a pinkish beam of light smashing into Bayleef, however, her superior weight meant it barely pushed her back at all.

Stacey sweat-dropped.

"Urgh!"

"Haha, no one pushes around my Bayleef," Ash laughed, "now Bayleef – show 'em what you've got with Body Slam!"

"Baltoy – dodge!"

Bayleef charged the smaller pokémon with tremendous force. As Baltoy floated upright, the damage was visible on its cracked, clay skin.

"Get up close, Baltoy!"

The pokémon whizzed forwards, and Skye Furie frowned. What was she planning?

"Bayleef – use Vine Whip again!"

The vines latched onto Baltoy and Bayleef spun it around in the air.

Stacey smirked.

"Now – Selfdestruct!"

Skye Furie and Ash paled at the same time.

"Bayleef - _get out of there_!"

But it was too late. Baltoy firmly grabbed the vine and sent out an explosion from within itself. Bayleef was blasted back. The explosion was huge, and the smoke plumed everywhere.

When the smoke cleared, both Baltoy and Bayleef were unconscious.

"Both pokémon are unable to battle – so it's a draw!" the referee said, raising both flags.

Ash returned Bayleef.

Up in the stands, Dawn raised her eyebrows.

"A draw _again_? Why is she doing that?" Brock shrugged.

"Maybe that's her strategy. Some pokémon's most powerful moves are ones that also damage themselves. Perhaps it's the only way she can think of reliably taking down Ash's pokémon."

"But taking her own down with them?" Dawn said disbelievingly.

"I don't agree with it, but maybe her pokémon's other moves are too weak for her liking."

Dawn glared down at the small, smirking form of Stacey.

"I can't believe some people battle like that. It's so cruel!"

"I know. But hey – Ash is more than a match for her!" Brock replied optimistically.

Ash flung out his last pokémon.

"Snorlax, I choose you!"

The huge pokémon stretched and looked around uninterestedly.

"Oh, bother. Another battle? I thought he said it was lunchtime..." he trailed off, waiting with a bored look on his face as he waited for his no doubt smaller opponent to appear.

Skye Furie giggled.

Stacey paled at the sheer size of him, but hurled out her next pokémon.

"Let's win this, Flygon!"  
The dragon fluttered her small wings and gulped up at Snorlax.

"...Please don't hurt me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Okay, Snorlax, let's go with Body Slam!"

"Yikes!" the flygon shrieked with fear as he barrelled towards her. "Stacey, do something!"

"Use Sandstorm, Flygon!"

Flygon flew high, and beat her fragile wings, and suddenly started an immense sandstorm. It swirled around the field, and Ash began coughing.

At once, Skye Furie, still invisible, wrapped her wings about Ash, shielding him from the onslaught. As she was invisible, he could still see the battle before him.

"Thanks, Skye" he whispered.

_No problem_, she replied.

Snorlax was not so lucky.

He groaned and huddled in the storm, shielding his face as the onslaught continued.

Flygon was lost in the sandstorm, unseen.

Stacey grinned.

"Use Dragonbreath!"

A bright beam of dragon fire shot out from nowhere and hit Snorlax. He wasn't pushed back at all – again thanks to his weight, but still bore the brunt of the attack.

"Snorlax, hang in there!" Ash cried, unsure of what to do.

Skye Furie hated Stacey.

She had deliberately harmed her own pokémon to get Ash's out of the way. She couldn't stand it.

_Ash_, she said,_ don't tell anyone I'm doing this._

"Doing what?" he murmured under the ruckus of the sandstorm.

_The flygon is flying directly behind Snorlax – I can sense her mind. But I didn't tell you that._

Ash grinned.

"Snorlax – Ice Punch – behind you!"

"What?!" Stacey gasped.

There was a grunt and a flash of brilliant light as Snorlax smashed his ice-covered fist into a defenceless flygon.

She was hurled to the ground, and lay there, limp. Around her, the sandstorm dissipated, and the field was clear again.

"And Ash strikes back with blinding, double super effective force!" the announcer cried. The crowds roared with excitement.

"Up, Flygon, up!" Stacey urged crossly.

Snorlax growled deeply.

"Now, let's finish this with Body Slam!" Ash yelled.

Snorlax charged and leapt into the air, slamming into the weak flygon with tremendous force.

She crashed to the ground, swirls in her eyes.

"Flygon is unable to battle," the referee shouted. "Snorlax is the winner. And that means the winner of this battle is Ash of Pallet Town!"

"Yeah, we did it! Round Three, here I come!" Ash grinned.

Skye Furie relaxed and furled her wings.

_Thanks so much for your help_,_ Skye_, Ash thanked her privately with his thoughts, and she smiled.

_Not at all. Just don't tell Brock. He can be very righteous about these things_.

"I'm glad Ash beat her," Dawn said adamantly as she and Brock left their seats and headed for the stairs with the rest of the crowds. "She needs to be nicer to her pokémon!"

Brock smiled.

"I'm sure Ash taught her that sacrificing her own pokémon isn't always the greatest of strategies," he replied.

"If Ash can't," Dawn smiled, "then no one can!"

* * *

Ash and Skye Furie met up with the others outside the main stadium.

"That was great!" Brock praised. "Your choice of pokémon was good, too."

"Told you it would be a breeze," Ash replied smugly.

Skye Furie rolled her eyes, though no one could see anyway.

"MOOVE!"

Skye Furie dodged just in time as Barry skidded to a halt by them.

Ash grinned.

"How'd your battle go, Barry?"

Barry leapt and whooped.

"Piece of cake! I heard about your victory, too! So that's us both out of the preliminimim..." he trailed off, trying to form the word, his momentum gone.

_Preliminaries?_ Skye Furie offered.

Barry nodded, back up to speed.

"Yeah!"

Ash grinned.

"You bet! On to Round Three!" the two hyper-excited boys high-fived.

The great screen activated at long last.

"And now – now that the preliminary rounds are over, our remaining battlers are going on to Round Three! Here are the match-ups!"

The pairs were shown.

Skye Furie shuddered.

Ash was paired with Conway.

Barry was paired with Paul.

"Wow," Ash grinned. "You're fighting Paul, Barry – and I'm facing off against Conway!"

"Conway can be pretty slick," Brock advised. "Be careful."

"You bet!" Ash grinned.

"Yeah," Pikachu smirked. "We'll totally kick his butt!"

"You guys just give it your all!" Dawn smiled confidently.

"Course, you know _I _will."

"Ghaah!"

Dawn squealed and jumped with fright as Conway appeared behind them. Skye Furie growled, though no one heard. He smirked.

"As long as _you're_ cheering for me, Dawn."

"Urgh... Hi, Conway," she groaned, hiding behind Ash and Brock.

"Besides," the geek in glasses went on, "I have a _super secret strategy_ for defeating Ash."

Ash glared. Skye Furie rolled her eyes. She could sense with her psychic abilities the freak of nature was only jesting. Ash still glared.

"Super secret, huh?"

"Of course," Conway smirked. "And it's the kind of strategy only _I_ could employ. You want to know what it is? Well, I suppose I could make a _special exception_ for _you_, Dawn."

She widened her eyes.

"I never even asked..."

"Sorry to break up this date of _weirdness_, but can you guys MOOVE?" Barry shrieked.

Dawn turned to him.

"Why?"

"Yeah, why are you shouting for us to move, Barry? What's the rush?" Ash asked.

Skye Furie snorted.

_Well_, she said,_ for a start you're standing in front of the door..._

Ash smiled, embarrassed, and moved.

Barry gaped as if his yells of urgency were the most obvious thing in the world.

"To go see _Paul_."

"Huh?"

"Right!" Barry grinned. "Because no matter _how_ you look at it, Paul and I are the top two contenders in the tournament!"

Skye Furie rolled her eyes.

_Here we go..._

"And now," Barry hissed in dramatic excitement, "the top two battlers are going head-to-head! I'll admit," he paused, looking sad, a hand over his heart, "it gets lonely at the top – but _Paul _is there to keep _me_ company!"

Dawn sighed theatrically.

"Tell us how ya really feel," she groaned.

"_I _was just on my way to let _Paul_ know all this!"

"I don't get it?!" Ash moaned, clueless as usual.

"You're over my head," Conway sighed.

Skye Furie sniggered at them all.

"I'm _WHAAT_?!"

"Barry," Dawn started wearily, "I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Barry asked, curious and bewildered.

"Because – I know _exactly_ what Paul will say." She paused, and took on a frown similar to Paul's own. "_You_?" she asked in a bored, superior tone, "_Who _are _you_?"

Skye Furie felt like she would die of laughter.

"No way!" Barry protested. "Paul will _definitely_ know who I am!"

"Even if he does, he'll say," Dawn carried on, "you're _pathetic_," switching back into her Paul drawl, "and _no match_ for _me_."

"No, no!" Barry yelled, shaking his head. "A trainer of his level of skill _has_ to know who I am!" He frowned at them all. "_AND_ I'll _prove_ it!"

He turned and sprinting off to the Pokémon Centre. Ash and the gang followed, leaving a bewildered Conway behind.

Skye Furie glided after the group with a grin on her face.

Things never got boring with Ash and Barry both around.

Inside the Pokémon Centre, Barry led the way upstairs, down the hall, and into a huge room filled with computers and chairs that seemed to spin.

_How odd_, Skye Furie observed, padding behind her trainer. Barry skidded to a stop.

"There you are!"

Sat at one of the farthest computer desks was Paul. Skye Furie tensed, just as Ash did. The two boys glared at each other.

"WOW! Would you _look at that_!" Barry shrieked, jumping up and down on the spot, pointing at a confused and bewildered Paul.

"...Look at what?" Dawn asked, voicing everyone's confusion. Well, apart from Skye Furie's. She merely looked into Barry's mind and understood his enthusiasm. But _shush_.

"Paul is looking at _my_ data! _Aren't_ you, Paul! _Paul_ just proved that the strong know who the strong are!" Barry cried, pointing to Paul's monitor, where it did indeed show Barry's pokémon and his trainer information.

Paul nodded slowly, as if it was obvious – and indeed it was.

"Data's important," he said in his usual drawl. "It allows you to see what pokémon and strategies your opponent is prone to using, so you can in turn form your own strategy. It's basic."

Skye Furie didn't like admitting it to herself, but Paul sounded right.

"_Totally AWESOME_!" Barry yelled. "Amazingly cool words from an amazingly cool trainer!" He jumped and pointed to Paul again. "HOW_EVER_ – _you_ can gather all the data you need – but it is _useless_!"

Paul had that bewildered look on his face again. Dawn arched her eyebrow again.

"Useless?"

Barry whipped around, disbelief in his gaze. He shook his head rapidly.

"Don't you see every second of every minute of every hour of every day I'm getting _BETTER_? Outdated data is _useless_!"

Brock, Dawn, Ash and Skye Furie all sweat-dropped.

"Well," Brock sighed. "If this was a talking competition, you'd win for sure."

Barry grinned and folded his arms.

"_JEA_LOUS!" he turned to Paul. "Admit it, Paul! Our battle is going to decide which of us is the top trainer in this whole tournament!"

Paul's eyes flashed.

"Our battle is just one of many battles in the Sinnoh League. We're only in the Third Round!"

And with that, he stalked out of the room.

Barry whooped, his eyes wide with admiration, awe and excitement.

"WOW!" he yelped eagerly. "I can't wait for our battle!"

* * *

The gang spent the rest of the day in the computer room, looking up information on Ash's and Barry's opponents for the next day.

Skye Furie watched as Ash looked up Conway. She crept closer, still invisible, as there were other people using the room as well.

_Hang on_, she said, and he looked around questioningly. She prodded his left shoulder.

_I'm here. But what if Conway and the other competitors look on your data page and see me?_

Ash groaned. He hadn't thought of that!

"Don't worry," Brock reassured them. "Remember, Conway already has his strategy, and Paul never majorly plans for Ash." He paused uncomfortably.

"Mainly because he always wins," Ash finished sulkily. Then he brightened. "But _we'll_ win this time, Skye!"

She crooned and nuzzled his neck encouragingly, and Pikachu, sat on the desk in front of them, grinned.

"We'll win for sure, now Skye's with us!" he said. "I can't wait to see the look on Paul's face when he sees you, Skye!"

She smiled, even though he couldn't see.

_I am looking forward to it, myself, truth be told._

"How's the research coming, Barry?" Dawn asked, sitting down. The blonde turned away from his screen, which featured Paul's data.

"Mmph, I've got his strategies and pokémon, but it's all outdated. There's nothing current," he sighed. "And if he uses a pokémon that's not in his database..."

"You're done for?" Ash put in, pushing his chair back from the desk a little. Barry gave him a wounded look.

"I never said that!"

Brock switched the conversation onto Ash.

"How's that research coming on Conway?" The raven-haired trainer sighed.

"It says he's an impulsive trainer with many different battle styles."

"Then that means he's unpredictable?" Dawn questioned.

"Right. It's a big part of my appeal."

The gang whirled to see – guess who – Conway peeping over a computer screen nearby.

"Conway – what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Just a little research," the boy smirked.

"Better do more than a little, because Ash is no pushover," Brock smiled, and Ash gave him a quick look of gratitude.

_Please_, Skye Furie laughed into Ash's mind. _Of course you're no pushover – you're the trainer who caught me, for Arceus' sake!_

Ash grinned in response.

"Not Ash," Conway sniffed. "I was researching Tobias' data."

"Tobias?" Dawn asked, confused. Conway turned to her.

"He's the trainer who won both his preliminary matches using only Darkrai the whole time," he replied ominously.

"Round Two _as well_?" Ash gasped.

Skye Furie shivered slightly.

She had learned also that her fellow legendary had also been captured and was fighting in the tournament as well as her. What she feared was if Ash was paired with this Tobias, and she and Darkrai would face off in battle. Two legendaries fighting was not a good idea – it only brought destruction and despair, in her experience.

"And that's not all," Conway continued. "Apparently he only used Darkrai to win all eight of his gym badges as well!"

"So why are you looking him up?" Dawn pressed, curiosity overcoming her dislike of Conway. The boy instantly turned to her.

"Because – we might be matched up. After I beat Ash, of course."

_Don't waste your breath_, Skye Furie said, preventing Ash from retaliating as Conway wandered out of the room. _He's only jesting, and you know it._

"So – what do we think of this Tobias?" Dawn asked her friends, looking at the three boys.

"I think he's a force to be reckoned with," Brock replied grimly, looking at Ash. "You'll definitely need Skye on your team if you're paired with him in the Finals."

"A battle between legendaries!" Barry said dreamily. "I would _so_ watch that!"

Skye Furie looked at the humans around her. She saw the wistful looks on their faces, felt the anticipation and the adrenaline running through their frail, fragile bodies, and was bemused.

_Why do you petty beings wish to witness such a catastrophic event?_ She asked disbelievingly. They all looked at each other, puzzled.

"What do you mean, catastrophic?" Dawn asked, fear in her voice. Skye Furie growled lowly, her tone solemn.

_A battle between legendaries is not something to be encouraged. It is rare, I shall admit, for us, the chosen, to fight and squabble amongst ourselves, and for that I am thankful. The world would have long been ruined beyond repair if we fought all the time._

"...That bad, huh?" Brock voiced the group's shock at the thought of such mass destruction.

_Yes. That is why I fear fighting Darkrai, the moon brother. I do not fear for myself – a legendary never questions his or her powers, but I do fear for the damage caused if we are pitted against each other._

Shocked, stunned silence met her grave words.

Skye Furie hated that she had to sedate such a happy, upbeat conversation, but she just couldn't hear the humans talk about her and Darkrai like they were some, some... puppets in a show. (And, yes, Skye Furie _does_ know what a puppet show is, thank you very much, because I explained it to her before the makings of this story. Because I have author powers and can talk to currently unmade characters. Boo-yah.)

"I give up," Barry groaned, turning off his computer at long last. "No sense in making myself nuts."

Ash leapt to his feet.

"That's the spirit – just go for it!"

The two boys faced each other, hyped up again.

"You're right – just go for it! Hey Ash – wanna go for a run?"

"You bet!"

And the two boys sprinted form the room.

"...What are they running for?" Dawn asked Brock, unimpressed. Brock laughed.

"Trying to burn off some of their excitement," he chuckled.

_And I shall go with them to ensure they are unharmed,_ Skye Furie assured them, and leapt out of the room.

The night was cool, and she easily caught up with the two teens.

"...Tomorrow I'm battling Paul, in front of a huge crowd!" Barry crowed. "I am _soo_ psyched!"

"Me two!" Ash cried, running beside him. "And no matter what kinda battle I have with Conway – I am _not_ gonna lose!"

"Yeah – gah!" Barry shrieked and pointed. "It's my victory star!"

"No way," Ash argued, "it's _my_ victory star!"

_Care to see it up close?_ Skye Furie offered, smoothly sliding between the two as they ran. Ash and Barry were both pushed sideways as her furled wings jostled them.

"What do you mean, Skye?" Ash asked.

Cursing his cluelessness, Skye Furie grinned.

_Hop aboard the Skye Furie Express!_

Barry caught on and whooped, leaping sideways, landing on her draconic frame. He managed to get his gangly long legs on either side of her, and grinned.

"Whoo! I'm riding an invisible dragon!" he grinned. "Come on, Ash!"

Ash too, jumped sideways, and scrambled on behind Barry. The two gangly fifteen-year-olds held on as Skye Furie increased her speed.

_Hold on for takeoff,_ she cautioned.

"How?" Barry yelped. "We can't see you!"

And then Skye Furie leapt into the night sky. Her wings stretched and clapped the air loudly as they ascended into the cool night air.

"Whooo-hoo!" Barry cried, and Ash was laughing loudly.

Skye Furie then took the time to adjust the light around her as she glided.

"Skye, we can see you!" Ash cried above the shrieking wind, and she smirked.

_Of course. But now, no one can see any of us. I bent the light around you lot as well. Hold on, folks._

"I hate this bit," Pikachu grumbled from his perch on Ash's shoulder.

Skye Furie clasped her wings and dived.

Ash and Barry both clutched her scales and screamed with excitement and exhilaration as she twisted and spun through the sky. Soon, the dragoness flew so high the island was only a cluster of dim orange specks far below. She craned her neck as she glided.

_Well,_ she smiled. _There's your victory star, boys. _The two looked up and gasped.

"Would you look at that," Ash murmured.

"So shiny," Barry breathed.

"I'm just glad the Skye Furie Express has reached a pit-stop," Pikachu grumbled, controlling his churning stomach, but was nonetheless amazed by the beauty of the night sky, so close, almost within reach...

The stars shone with an exultant beauty, shimmering and glinting, far more breathtaking up here than so far down on the ground. The moon as well gleamed with luminescence and odd power.

The boys' victory star shone the brightest of all. It seemed to glow with a white, soft, silvery light, promising hope, courage - and _victory_.

_You've outdone yourself, Jirachi,_ Skye Furie thought dryly to the star maker.

_I try my best,_ a soft, faint voice tinged with light humour answered, and Skye Furie laughed softly, content to glide, to help encourage the two teens astride her back for the battles to come.

* * *

**Cuz I just love Barry. **

**Did you like the battle? Okay, I admit to changing Stacey's third pokemon... but flygon is much cooler. Siriusly. **

**And I loved writing Dawn's Paul drawl. That scene in the computer room is one of my favourites. Barry is just awesome.**

**Okay, you guise know the drill - please read and review! And thanks for sticking with this fanfiction! You make me feel loved. :D**

**SkyeFurieX**


	14. Watching from the Sidelines

**Disclaimer: All I own is the BAMF that is Skye Furie, this mucked up plotline of mine and my laptop. His name is Sherly.**

**Hey guys! Gawd it's been too long. So sorry for the long wait. Also a big shout out to NumptyG who gave me a well-deserved kick up the arse to get this story moving again. Thanks a lot!**

**So, without further ado, let's get the ball rolling!**

* * *

The next day came, warm and bright, perfect for battling.

Ash, Dawn and Brock were up high in the stands, and Skye Furie was down, waiting on the field. Ash had told her to stay down there, to give Barry moral support. Now they were in the main, much larger stadium.

"Welcome to Round Three, folks!" the announcer greeted. "Now we have finished the preliminaries, all battles will take place here, in the main stadium! In addition, the field will change randomly after each battle."

The field and both trainer boxes both sunk into the ground, and the field was replayed with one covered in hard ground and rocky columns.

"The field for today's third battle will be Rocky Terrain! Please welcome to the field – Paul of Veilstone City and Barry of Twinleaf Town!"  
Both trainer boxes returned, and Paul and Barry appeared on the field.

Skye Furie sat and waited for the battle to start; she could see Paul far down on his end of the field.

Up in the stands, Ash grinned.

"Wow! I am so psyched!"

Pikachu voiced his agreements enthusiastically.

"Yeah! You got a good view down there, Skye?" he called, knowing she would hear his thoughts.

_Yes,_ was her amused reply. _Much better than sitting in a stuffy box seat, thank you very much._

"I can't wait to see what kind of strategies they'll be coming up with," Brock added.

"Yeah, me too!" Dawn agreed.

"It's so small from up here!" Piplup cried, and Pikachu put his head in his paws.

"This will be a three-on-three battle on a rocky terrain field with substitutions. Barry has the first move. Begin!"

"Alright, Skarmory – let's get _GOING_!" Barry cried, and released a large, steel-feathered bird.

"Magmortar – stand by for battle!" Paul yelled, and released a tall, red-orange tank-like beast with cannons for arms. Skye Furie shuddered. Her last encounter with one of those hadn't been pretty.

Up in the stands, Dawn pulled out her trusty pokèdex, and Ash groaned a little.

"Course, Skarmory's a steel-type..." he trailed off.

"...And steel-types have a disadvantage to fire-types like Magmortar," Brock finished.

Down on the field, Barry and Paul locked eyes.

Barry lunged into action.

"Skarmory – let's go with Spikes!"

Skarmory pulled in his wings and spun, sending out a flurry of sharp metal spikes that seemingly melted into the field.

"Now whenever Paul switches out a pokémon, Spikes will deal them damage," Brock explained to his friends.

"And, Spikes doesn't wear out!" Ash added.

Paul leapt straight into battle-mode.

"Magmortar – finish this quickly with Flamethrower!"

Magmortar grunted, and withdrew his claws into his arms, freeing his cannons for use. Then, the blazing pokémon fired two powerful twin bursts of flame towards the defenceless Skarmory.

"Dodge and dodge, Skarmory, and strike back with Steel Wing!"

The iron-clad bird swooped high out of the fire's range, before diving back with glowing wings. He smashed into the tall magmortar, but his attack appeared to have no damage. As he flew away to safety, the skarmory was engulfed in flames, and he cried out in pain.

"That'll be Flame Body – Magmortar's ability," Brock said grimly. "It burns the foe when it makes physical contact."

"Now, Magmortar," Paul ordered. "While it's stuck, use Fire Punch and then blast it with Flamethrower!"

Magmortar lunged forwards as the flames still encased poor Skarmory. He was sent flying into the hard ground as the heavier pokémon punched him easily, fist wreathed in flame.

"Come on, Skarmory – dodge again!" Barry cried desperately, but the super effective attacks had weakened the bird severely, and he could hardly move a muscle as Magmortar towered over him.

The claws disappeared, and the cannons fired.

There was a loud cannon blast.

"Skarmory is unable to battle," the referee cried, lifting Paul's flag. "Magmortar is the winner!"

"Poor Skarmory was no match for a fire-type like Magmortar," Dawn sighed sadly. "Barry's not off to a good start, is he?"

"Fire-types are super effective against steel-types," Brock shrugged. "And this proves it."

"Hey – he's still got two pokémon left, and I _bet _you he has Empoleon with him," Ash declared optimistically.

"Thanks Skarmory," Barry said as he returned his pokémon. "I know fire-types are weak against water-types," he continued with a grin, and hurled out his next pokémon. "Empoleon! Let's get _GOING_!"

Empoleon appeared in a flash of light.

Skye Furie cheered him on, having great respect for the powerful Sinnoh starter.

"Let's go with Hydro Cannon!" Barry yelled.

The huge emperor penguin fired his most powerful move, the swirling torrent of water smashing into a grunting Magmortar.

"What a hit!" Dawn cried.

"_Told_ you he'd have Empoleon," Ash replied smugly. Pikachu rolled his eyes. "That did a lot of damage!"

_Barry! _Skye Furie said quickly, not wanting to begrudge him an unfair defeat. _Barry – Paul is about to switch his pokémon! Hurry and finish off Magmortar!_

"Right," Barry nodded. "Empoleon – quick, use Hyper Beam!"

The pokémon leapt into the air, charging a ball of potent, orange energy, before firing. The Hyper Beam crashed into Magmortar, who fell to the ground at last, spent.

Paul grimaced.

"Magmortar is unable to battle," the referee declared. "Empoleon is the winner!"

Paul recalled his fallen fire-type, and hurled out his next choice.

"Ursaring – stand by for battle!"

The huge bear appeared, but was hurt by Skarmory's Spikes attack, which still lingered.

"And Ursaring is sustaining heavy damage from Spikes!"

"I'm swapping, too!" Barry cried suddenly. "Return!" He called back Empoleon and sent out the next pokémon on his team. "A normal type like Ursaring is weak against a _fighting-type_! Go, Hitmonlee!"

The small, fighting pokémon jumped as he materialised.

"Bring it, brother bear!" he grinned, and Ursaring snarled.

"You'll be crying in a minute, pipsqueak!"

"Use Bulk Up – let's go!" Paul shouted.

Ursaring roared and charged his power, increasing his stats drastically.

"Now Ursaring's attack and defence power have increased!" Brock said.

"But even without that, Ursaring was strong," Dawn broke off, worried for Barry.

"Let's get the folks to know you with one of your best moves," Barry grinned. "Megakick!"

Hitmonlee leapt, and with his especially long legs, struck hard with a glowing foot out at Ursaring.

The bear was thrown back.

"Turn this around with Hammer Arm!" Paul ordered quickly.

Ursaring skidded, literally turning back around with a glowing arm at the ready. He charged Hitmonlee and jumped, throwing all his massive weight into the attack.

The attack exploded, and smoke briefly clouded the field.

When it cleared, Hitmonlee was still standing, having dodged the attack with his speed, perched on a rocky mound.

"I said bring it!" he taunted.

Skye Furie giggled, and the fighting-type turned to wink at the invisible dragoness, having sensed she was there.

"I raised my Hitmonlee's speed to maximum levels through lots of hard training," Barry boasted loudly, and Paul rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Is that so? Use Slash – back-to-back!" he cried suddenly, and Ursaring lunged forwards again, claws now glowing.

"Dodge, dodge and dodge!" Barry yelped.

Hitmonlee leapt as Ursaring smashed the rock he had perched on, twisting and leaping to avoid the slashing bear.

"Come _on_, brother bear!" he laughed again, and Ursaring roared, frustrated.

"Quick – strike back with _Close Combat_!" Barry yelled.

At once, his pokémon's eyes took on a fiery red glow. He suddenly appeared before a shocked Ursaring, and lashed out with multiple, powerful kicks.

"Hammer Arm, let's go!" Paul shouted, and his huge bear struck out at Hitmonlee, who was sent flying.

"I'm counting on you, Hitmonlee!" Barry cried in fear.

Hitmonlee's eyes snapped open, and he landed safely.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me, brother bear," he panted, before leaping high. Barry smiled.

"Alright! High Jump Kick!"

The pokémon leapt down, and brought his knee up to slam sharply into Ursaring's gut. Light pulsated from the powerful blow, and the ursaring growled in pain.

Up in the stands, Brock turned to Dawn, while Ash's eyes were glued to the battle.

"That takes courage _and_ strategy," the breeder smiled. "You can see that Barry definitely earned his spot in the Third Round."

"Focus Blast!" Paul ordered while Hitmonlee was up close.

Ursaring charged a small ball of potent white energy, and fired.

"Dodge it – quick!" Barry cried.

Hitmonlee did just that, leaping behind a tall rock. The Focus Blast cannoned into the rock, however, and sent Hitmonlee flying.

"Finish this with Hammer Arm!" Paul shouted.

"Hitmonlee, we're coming around the final turn!" Barry yelled. "Blaze Kick!"  
Hitmonlee, spun, flames appearing around his leg, and he turned, blasting into a pain-wracked Ursaring.

The bear was sent barrelling back, flames licking his fur, which soon engulfed him.

"And Ursaring is damaged by the added effects of Burn!" the announcer yelled, and the crowds roared with excitement.

Ursaring snarled in pain as he was burned.

"Yeah, Barry, finish it off!" Ash shouted encouragingly, but Brock turned with a frown on his face.

"Too easy."

"Huh?"

_Ursaring's ability is Guts, _Skye Furie informed the gang. _That means if his status is affected, like with burn, or if he's frozen, then his attack power increases even more! _She said warningly as they watched Ursaring's eyes and body glow with ferocious power.

_How do you know this?_ Ash asked in his thoughts, as this was how they often communicated during battles. Skye Furie chuckled grimly.

_I once met a mother ursaring defending her young. I learned the hard way. _Ash winced, and they returned to the battle.

"Hitmonlee – stay strong!" Barry shouted, despite Skye Furie's warning, "finish it off with Blaze Kick!"

Hitmonlee sent his powerful, flaming kick towards the hyped up bear.

"Use Hammer Arm, now!" Paul cried.

The two pokémon collided in the middle of the rocky field, and smoke covered it once more.

When it cleared, the two pokémon were still standing – just. Hitmonlee allowed his fatigue to catch up to him at last, wavering and crashing to the ground.

"No, Hitmonlee!" Barry cried, but his pokémon had fainted.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle!" the referee shouted, and raised Paul's flag. "Ursaring is the winner!"

As Barry returned his faithful Hitmonlee, Ash turned to his friends.

"Empoleon's Barry's last pokémon," he groaned.

"While Paul still has two of his to work with," Dawn added grimly.

"So everything Barry does is crucial," Brock finished.

"Cheer Barry on, Skye!" Pikachu yelled, and the dragoness picked up on the little pokémon's thoughts.

_Do not fear, I shall_, she reassured him.

"Okay Empoleon," Barry shouted, hurling his last poké ball skyward. The emperor penguin appeared once again.

_Fight well,_ _my friend_, Skye Furie encouraged him.

"Quick, use Slash – let's go!" Paul shouted.

"Drill Peck!" Barry shrieked excitedly.

The two moves collided powerfully, sending sparks everywhere. They quickly cancelled each other out.

"Focus Blast!"

"Send it right back!" Barry crowed.

Ursaring fired another Focus Blast, but Empoleon spun and used Steel Wing to effectively bounce the sphere right back into Ursaring, who grunted in pain.

"But _how_?!" Paul cried, dismayed and intrigued.

"How do you like _that_? Now gimme everything you've got!" Barry cried.

"Return!"

"_HUH?!_" Barry yelped, shocked as Ursaring disappeared from the field.

"Electivire – stand by for battle!"

The huge, yellow and black striped pokémon materialised, and he also was struck hard by Skarmory's Spikes.

"Paul's Electabuzz evolved into Electivire!" Ash gasped. Pikachu growled competitively.

"Pfft. Just cos he's bigger than me now doesn't mean he's stronger!" Piplup raised his eyebrow.

"Er... Pikachu, he was _always_ bigger than you."  
"No he _wasn't_!"

_So, this is Paul's favoured battler?_ Skye Furie asked, peering closely at the sleek, muscled electric-type pokémon.

_Yep_, Pikachu confirmed in his thoughts.

"Electric-type moves are super effective against water-types," Brock said, "Paul always seems to be cool and collected, and then heads for a sure victory."

"So how is Barry meant to battle with Empoleon?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Pokémon types mean _nothing _with this move!" Barry cried. "Hyper Beam!"

"Use Thunder!" Paul ordered quickly.

The two powerful attacks smashed against each other and smoke billowed across the field yet again.

"The after-effects of using Hyper Beam will leave Empoleon wide open!" Brock warned worriedly, and it was true – the emperor penguin was crouched and panting for breath.

"Thunder Punch!"

Electivire growled and ran towards Empoleon, his fist charged with electricity.

"Dodge it!"

Empoleon did so – but barely.

"You see that? My Empoleon's speed is at the highest level it can be!" he grinned proudly. "He's not such an easy moving target!"

"Thunder Punch, back-to-back!"

Electivire lunged at Empoleon again with crackling fists.

"Dodge them all, Empoleon, dodge them all!" Barry shouted loudly.

Empoleon leapt out of reach, and the two pokémon faced off.

"Now – Giga Impact!"

_Uh oh,_ Skye Furie groaned, expecting the worst.

Electivire snarled and charged himself with amazing power, and rammed Empoleon with a glowing purple fist, with sent him flying to the other end of the field.

"_You can do it Empoleon_!" Barry cried desperately.

The blue penguin staggered and regained his footing.

"Thunder Punch, again!"

"Come on, dodge it!"

But Empoleon was hit by the powerful attack, and was sent smashing through several boulders, eventually skidding to an abrupt stop, right before Barry.

He struggled to get up.

"And Empoleon has sustained a lot of damage! Is this it?"  
Skye Furie winced.

Was she seeing the end of Barry's participation in the tournament?

"Empoleon..." Barry murmured, staring troubled at his hurt starter. "...You can do it." His voice grew louder as his determination swelled. "_You can do IT_!"

At once, the empoleon was engulfed in blue, watery light. He shrieked with power.

_I forgot,_ Skye Furie said, surprised, to her friends. _That's Torrent, the ability of all water starters, like Empoleon._

Up in the stands, Brock nodded.

"Yeah! His health may be low, but all his water moves will have really powered up!"

Barry grinned.

"Hydro Cannon!"

Empoleon screeched, and sent out his most powerful move. The blue ball of energy crashed through several boulders.

"Woah – amazing power!" Ash gasped.

"This might be it..." Dawn leaned forwards.

"Quick, Electivire – Protect!"

_Shit,_ Skye Furie thought to herself, as Electivire generated a green shield of energy about himself, totally shielding him from any danger.

"Thunder!" Paul roared as Empoleon staggered from fatigue.

His Electivire fired the beam of powerful, jagged electricity.

"Dodge it!" Barry all but screamed.

Empoleon stood still and took the hit.

Skye Furie sensed his mind, sensed all the hurt and fatigue. He did not want to fall, to appear weak to his Barry, when he had fought so valiantly. He gave up his fight entirely, and stood there.

Skye Furie moaned, sharing his pain, and could not bear it.

She wrenched the Thunder apart with Psychic, and Electivire growled questioningly, looking about.

"What the hell...?"

_No more harm to him_, Skye Furie hissed. Electivire stared right through her.

"Who are you?"

_You'll find out soon enough. _Then she fell silent.

"_EMPOLEON_!" Barry screamed.

"Empoleon is unable to battle," the referee declared. "Electivire is the winner. And that means the winner of this battle is Paul of Veilstone City!"

The crowds roared.

But Skye Furie watched as Barry hugged the exhausted Empoleon.

"Thanks so much, Empoleon," Barry whispered happily.

"You... aren't mad?" the anxious pokémon asked weakly.

"Now, you take a good rest," and Barry returned him to his poké ball.

He then watched Paul leave the field in silence.

Skye Furie nudged his shoulder.

_You battled very well. I am proud._

"Yeah, but..." he seemed stunned. "...Paul _won_."

That evening, when all the battles had finished for the day, Skye Furie and her friends found Barry milling around outside the pokémon centre.

"Barry?" Dawn asked tentatively. "How're your pokémon?"

He shrugged.

"They're fine – Nurse Joy's looking after them right now. Have you seen Paul?"

The question surprised them all, apart from Skye Furie – obviously – because she was awesome and had mind-reading powers.

"Er yeah," Ash answered, surprised, "he's just –"

"PAUUL! WAIIT!"

Ash was knocked out of the way as Barry cannoned towards a stunned looking Paul, not far away. Skye Furie crooned and nudged Ash.

_You okay?_

"Yeah," he mumbled, eyes fixed on Paul.

Barry slowed in front of Paul, and smiled brightly.

"Er... I lost. But I can honestly say I have no regrets."

Paul seemed shocked, but faced him and gave what Skye Furie assumed was a small smile.

"It was a great battle." Barry was overjoyed.

"_YA THINK_?" he yelped happily. "Awesome! Let's battle again someday – and decide who's the world's top trainer!"

Paul smirked a little.

"Alright." He then walked away.

"Ash?" Barry called, turning, and Ash joined his fellow trainer.

"Yeah?"

"WOW! It seems the more I battle Paul, the more fired up I get!" he grinned at the raven-haired teen, who matched his grin eagerly.

"I know! Paul seems to get everyone that way!"

"If you go up against Paul – good luck!" Barry said sincerely. "You too, Skye!"

_Thank you, human rocket,_ the dragoness replied.

"And I'll be there – cheering for the both of you – and Paul!" Barry added.

"Cool," Ash smiled.

"But – you've got to get through Conway first, in Round Three," Brock reminded. "Why don't we all go eat?"

"YEAH!" Barry and Ash both shouted, and ran off towards the restaurants.

With a sigh, Skye Furie followed at a more leisurely pace with Brock and Dawn.

Ash _would_ beat Conway. Of this, Skye Furie was certain.

And then, eventually, Ash would finally clash with Paul in one of the final rounds. And she would battle then, at Ash's side.

Skye Furie couldn't wait.

* * *

**Once again, thanks so much for all the support and love. Please read and review, and feel free to message me if I fall behind again (once again, thank you NumptyG!) **

**Hopefully won't be long until the next chapter - things are really starting to heat up! Until next time,**

**SkyeFurieX**


End file.
